Here lies Jane Doe
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Oh hey Upper East Siders - time flies when you're having fun, but not for the Baby Waldorfs and Van Der Woodsens of the world, because there's a new Gossip Girl on the block, me. Jane Doe. Their secrets aren't safe anymore. Know my name, keep the secrets... Jane Doe, kisses xx
1. Chapter 1 - Sebastian's secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass"

A/N: Over a decade has passed since Gossip Girl was revealed, but there's a new kid in town, picking up the gauntlet laid down by Gossip Girl to keep everyone updated on the new elite of the Upper East Side

*Most of the characters have come from a lovely RPing forum here: forum/Gossip-Girl-20-Years-Later/211735/ - there is a topic there if you wish to submit a new character to feature in a future chapter of the story

SYOC!

 **Chapter 01 – Henry Bass**

 _Roll up, roll up…The Upper East Side has been quiet, but I'm here to ruffle a few feathers. You might have heard the legends of Serena Van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf, or the many relationships of our good Mayor Archibald – but that was all the work of Gossip Girl…_

 _Don't worry, Gossip Girl is dead and gone… Oh but who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell – well, that was Gossip Girl's phrase but I'm going to be different. Know this kids, I'm bigger, better and even more ruthless than my predecessor. This is your warning Upper East Siders, you're not safe whilst I'm around. Times have changed and you cannot avoid me because I'm everywhere and we are prepared…_

 _Keep my secret, know my name… Jane Doe – kisses x_

I was curious about the message that had come up on my phone – it wasn't like anything he had ever read before.

 _What a cliché…_ I thought, reading the name again. Slipping my phone into my pocket, I was almost ready to hit the Upper East Side with the legendary Bass magic running through my blood, but only after one last look in the full length mirror to check my appearance.

Tie – knotted perfectly and straight. Shirt – crisp and neatly tucked in. Shoes – shiny and polished. Blazer – brand new, never been worn.

"You got this…" I Mombled, pushing a rogue clump of brown hair back off my face. "First day of the new school year and all that…"

Throwing my bag onto my shoulder, I made my way towards the front door, passing Mom who was deeply engrossed in designing a new line of clothing for Waldorf Designs. She was a hardworking woman who was so unbelievably dedicated to her work on the fashion line that whenever there were looming deadlines, it was best for me to lock myself in my room. Despite having never pressed the pedal of a sewing machine, Mom was a back seat driver through and through when it came to the clothing lines.

"Henry?" Mom called out, I backtracked so that I was standing in the doorway. "Come here, let me look at you. First day of a new school year only come around once…"

"Mom, it just a new year- not my first day of big boy school…"

She walked up to me, heels clicking on the shiny floor. "I know a lot has changed over summer, but remember you are a Bass and we keep our heads held high. All four of us, you sister included- which reminds me- she left early for practice, so she's left ahead of you."

I smiled weakly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I got this, Mom. Don't worry, and I'll look out for Tiff too when I can, although I'm pretty sure she doesn't need me." Over Mom's shoulder, I could see the clock and the time. "Sorry, but I have to dash. I said I'd meet Sebastian on the way. See you later…"

That was the thing about Mom, she worried about a lot of things that she really didn't have to worry about. But looking at it positively, it showed she cared. Sometimes it might have verged on being too caring, but it encouraged me to break free a little and do some potentially unorthodox things. Things that I won't go into in so much details.

Stepping out onto the main streets of the Upper East Side, I looked down the path to see a sleek black car with blacked out windows waiting to take me to school.

That was the one thing I didn't really like about my lifestyle – sometimes it felt like everything was provided for me on a silver platter. People would look at me with envy and disgust, like I was some kind of spoiled brat. I had a chauffeur, a nanny and a private tutor to help me with my studies. Part of me wished I could have the chance to fight for something for once in my life.

"I'm going to walk this time, Xander…" I waved to my driver. He nodded before rolling the window back up as I started on my way towards Sebastian's.

Sebastian Archibald was my marginally older cousin – my dad and his mother were twins. Charles and Lydia Bass. My aunt Lydia was someone who encouraged her children to fight for what they want and not rely on the Archibald or Bass name to get it – just as she had done. For two guys who had such prestigious parents, Sebastian and I were two very different people.

The sun was shining down on me and I felt ready for the day ahead as I approached the Archibald home. Unusually, Sebastian was ready and waiting for me, sat relaxed on the stairs.

"Henry! You made it… Ready for a new day of a new school year?" He pushed up off the steps and jokingly put an arm around me, ruffling my hair. "The Wonderboys are back!"

I writhed and wriggled free from his grip. "Come on man, don't mess around… You know I hate it when people mess with me like that, especially the hair."

"God, how are we related? So tell me what's on your agenda this term? Which girl is going to catch Henry Bass' eyes?" Sebastian smirked, checking his phone and stopping in his tracks. "Hey, have you seen this?"

On the screen of his phone, I could see the Jane Doe webpage. It was weird that it had come out of nowhere – the person behind it wanted to expose some stories about the current residents of the Upper East Siders, and was sending messages to me and Sebastian – and probably a bunch of other kids in this district. I felt like a target had been plastered onto the back of my blazer and I knew then that I had to be extremely careful.

"Yeah, I saw that, but I don't even know who or what Gossip Girl was…" I said, checking the road before we crossed.

"Oh- I overheard Mom and Dad talking about it one time – it was some site that posted all these stories about them when they were kids. About hook ups and drunk nights, just stirring trouble to be honest. Just gossip." Sebastian paused. "So I am going to give myself a little bit of a reputation – give this Jane Doe girl a run for her money." He winked at a fellow schoolgirl passing us by, eyeing her up and down, she smiled back appreciatively. "Oh come on, don't look at me like that. I can't let these Archibald blues go to waste, can I Henry?"

I rolled my eyes at Sebastian's overly confident approach and lack of fear over this new Jane Doe person – that was just Sebastian in a nutshell. Looking up at the gates of St Jude's, I knew it was the place for me – and just being closer than around the corner from Constance, we were able to meet up with some of the girls after school.

A girl pushed her way between us and didn't even stop to apologise as she climbed the steps up to school. Her take on the school uniform was incredibly different to that of the other girls in Constance. She wore the tartan skirt like it was a miniskirt and added a maroon leather jacket which added to the overall look. She looked amazing, and Sebastian and I weren't the only ones watching her as she walked into one of the buildings like she owned it.

"Who- was- that?" I whispered slowly, turning to look at Sebastian.

I barely even noticed Victoria running up to us, throwing her arms around Sebastian to hug him tight. Victoria was the one girl we were close with. Everyone would describe her as the pretty and notoriously well-known girl of Constance, but she really only focused on her friendship with me and Sebastian – well, Sebastian way more than me but I didn't mind. I genuinely think she only had one or two friends in Constance.

"Vick- hey!" Sebastian said, laughing at her enthusiasm. "I take it you missed me over the summer then?"

"Well yeah- the Hamptons weren't the same without you two visiting, but I was spending so much time horseriding and practicing for galas that I don't think you would have enjoyed it." Victoria pulled us up the steps. "So what did you get up to?"

I smiled softly, turning to face the pair. "Oh you know me – what happens on Bass Summer holidays, stays on those holidays…" I slipped my hands into my pockets and dropped my gaze on the floor, before jolting to look Victoria dead in her blue eyes. "Do not interrogate Tiff about it either – I know what you're like! Not that she'll know…"

Victoria laughed before pouting playfully at me. "But you're hiding something and I thought we didn't keep secrets!" She checked her phone for a moment. "Oh- I have to get to class now. Are we still grabbing a coffee at the Boathouse after school?"

I nodded. "Sure- but Tiff will probably want to come too if she finds out."

"Well I don't see what's so bad about that. I love your sister, she's adorable!" Victoria smiled sweetly before shaking her head to readjust her hair. "There… Let the first day begin. Wait in the courtyard for me later!"

And like that, she was gone. When I glanced at Sebastian, I noticed a look in his eye that I hadn't seen before. At least not from him.

"Sebastian- are you… you okay?" I asked calmly, walking towards the door into St Jude's.

"Yeah, sure- I'm fine. Just preparing myself for lessons and hoping I can get out of any trouble for not doing my best on the English assignment. I pretty much just whacked it out a couple of days ago. The Great Gatsby hasn't got nothing on an Archibald extravaganza…"

"Well Mr Gatsby," I joked, indicating rabbit ears like I was taking the mickey. "Let's just get our timetable and head to our first lesson."

When we received our timetable, I saw that we were in the same English class first thing with a new teacher. I didn't recognise the name that was on sheet of paper. Miss E. Clark. No doubt she was probably some kind of trainee teacher fresh out of university that had some 'rad' ways of encouraging our extended learning. One of those trainees that would probably only last about a single term, if that…

"English with Miss Clark," Sebastian murmured before adding a sarcastic comment. "Come on, I want to get a good seat…"

We walked towards the classroom where we found a hoard of boys hovering by the door, looking in but not entering. It was weird, Sebastian and I exchanged a quizzical look. As we got closer, my mouth could have hit the floor with a metallic clang.

"Wow."

All the boys were staring at the new teacher, this Miss Clark. She had long, chocolate brown hair with streaks of lighter brown and almost blonde, it was loosely curled past her shoulders, subconsciously drawing the eyes to her chest. Perched on the bridge of her nose were these black rimmed glasses that somewhat confused me. They made her look more like a fantasy geek – someone who played those mythical games in a basement, but her figure hugging pencil skirt and fashionable white blouse said she wouldn't be seen dead in a dingy basement playing fantasy games.

"Good morning class, if you actually are in my lesson, then come and sit down," Miss Clark said sweetly, smiling softly as the group split into two.

Sebastian punched me in the shoulder. "Mouth closed, eyes up Henry." He smiled broadly, saying with a wink, "Oh boy, I'm pretty sure English is going to easily become my favourite lesson this term."

Let's just say Sebastian could have gotten away with murder at school – after all, he was the son of the mayor, and that mayor happened to make some hefty donations to the school. Despite claiming to have only put a small amount of effort into his summer homework, Miss Clark claimed to have been incredibly impressed with his essay on Gatsby.

-o-

After school, over at the boathouse café, I looked out over the lake at the little boats that were moored in nearby. One of my earliest memories was of my dad taking me and Mom out on the lake. I must have been less than one or two years old. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining and Mom's red and white striped dress rippling a little in the wind. It wasn't that long from that day that Tiff came along.

"Hey! Daydream Henry, come back to us, Henry!" Sebastian tapped my leg with his foot. "Boy… Someone was deep in thought- and you haven't touched your drink since we got here…"

"Oh- it was nothing. I just got distracted with everything that is going on at home," was the first thing I could think of, and it was true – there were some issues going on at home.

Victoria gasped at something on her phone. "Oh my god- have you seen what this Jane Doe uploaded to her site and snapchat?" She turned the phone around to face me, trying to keep it from Sebastian's gaze. "Look!"

Taking the phone from her hand, I looked at the website that had its first post up. About the first day of school…

 _Hello Upper East Siders – recess is over and it's time to be schooled._

 _They say that cats have nine lives, but the Upper east Siders have three. Public, private and a secret life._

 _Take Sebastian Archibald for example… In public, he comes across as the model son of the prestigious Mayor Archibald. In private, Sebastian Archibald thinks himself to be the Gatsby party boy of the Upper East Side. In secret, he's hiding a relationship – looks like he's becoming the womanizer of St Jude's, but I'll leave this special lady's identity a secret on this one occasion. Sebastian, be careful ;)_

 _My inboxes and DMs are officially open, so if you think you've got something better to tell – let's hear your secrets and perhaps we can unearth the greatest scandal that the Upper East Side has ever seen_

 _Keep my secret. Know my name. Jane Doe. Kisses xx_

My mouth dropped open – this Jane Doe person meant business and they had just unearthed a secret about Sebastian that I didn't even know.

And I thought we told each other everything.

Obviously I was wrong…

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So there you have it – the next generation of Upper East Siders are here and ready to make their mark on New York. Any questions/criticisms/encouragements, please review! If you want to create a secondary character (preferably unrelated to the main characters) then send me a message**


	2. Chapter 2 - Who even is she?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters has been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: Over a decade has passed since Gossip Girl was revealed, but there's a new kid in town, picking up the gauntlet laid down by Gossip Girl to keep everyone updated on the new elite of the Upper East Side

 **Chapter 02 – Victoria Humphrey**

The words of the second Jane Doe post were etched in my brain.

 _Take Sebastian Archibald for example… In public, he comes across as the model son of the prestigious Mayor Archibald. In private, Sebastian Archibald thinks himself to be the Gatsby party boy of the Upper East Side. In secret, he's hiding a relationship – looks like he's becoming the womanizer of St Jude's, but I'll leave this special lady's identity a secret on this one occasion. Sebastian, be careful ;)_

 _Keep my secret. Know my name. Jane Doe. Kisses xx_

I held the phone out for Henry to look at, trying not to let Sebastian see at first, but then I thought; _what difference it would make?_ _He's going to find out eventually_.

In my mind, I wondered if Henry might have had an inkling about Sebastian's secret relationship, but from the look that was now plastered on his face, he didn't.

"What is it? Give me the phone." Sebastian reached for the phone, but I pulled it back.

"Sebastian- it's about you…" I warned him hesitantly, not sure whether to tell him or not – I didn't want to, because honestly, I was angry and annoyed. "Who's your secret girlfriend then?" I asked abruptly.

His duck-egg blue eyes widened. "What are- who have you been talking to?"

I showed him the phone. "Looks like you are the first victim of Jane Doe…" I said ruefully.

Sebastian's eyes scrolled left to right on the screen and cursed under his breath. He nearly took my phone with him when he stood up. "I got to go…" he said, looking like a stunned bird. Fluttery, unsure and taking off.

Within moments, he had left and was striding out of the Boathouse. I looked back and forth between Henry and Sebastian, awkwardly whispering an apology.

"Sorry Henry, I have to check that he's okay…"

Henry nodded whilst subtly trying to roll his eyes. "Course. Let me know how it goes…"

I darted out the door and after Sebastian, not even caring that my skirt was riding up my thighs. The thing is, me, Sebastian and Henry had always been like the three musketeers so in a way, they always had a special place in my heart. Feeling my heart pounding in my ears, I called out for Sebastian to stop storming off.

"Wait!"

"Not now Victoria. I need to sort things out over this Jane Doe crap!" he shouted angrily, making me flinch ad step back. "I'm sorry alright…" Sebastian rubbed his eyes and looked like he was gathering his thoughts together. "If this gets out into the mainstream media, then we're screwed."

"We? What do you mean, 'we'?" I asked calmly, trying not to press him too much. "It's okay, you can talk to me."

"Don't you get it!? I can't talk to you… I can't talk to anyone about this! Just leave me alone, Vick…" He turned sharply and stormed off into the city with his phone in his hands and hair falling into his eyes.

I stayed where I was, watching all the people pass me by, hoping that they weren't noticing the miserable expression on my face. Rather than chase after Nate, I made my way back home, wondering what would be waiting for me there.

-o-

Where we lived was so surreal, like we had just stepped out onto a Sex and the City film with spotless stone steps leading up to a glossy white door that was almost double the size of me in height. At either side of the door were these gorgeous marble pillars which I loved because it reminded me of our family vacations to Greece and Italy. One thing I loved about the holidays was being able to travel and see new countries.

As I opened the door, I just wanted to dart in and up the stairs to my room, which was up at the top of the house- the attic which had been converted specifically for me. The eldest Humphrey child. But the moment my foot hit the first step, I heard my dad call out to me.

"Victoria?" he called out, his footsteps coming closer.

I looked up in irritation and slowly climbed another step.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs. "There's something I want to talk to you about…"

"Sorry Dad, but I've got a big science report to write up so I really should get started on that…" I paused, knowing that it would only be right to joke a bit more. "Or seeing as you're the writer of the family, you could always do it for me?"

"Come on Victoria- I just want to ask you something and then you can write the report," he responded insistently.

Rolling my eyes, I pivoted around and followed him into another room to see my dad sat down at the table. "Yes?" I said in an exasperated tone.

"Victoria, your mother and I have been thinking, and we want to be honest and open with you but things are going to be changing soon-"

I squinted my eyes, curious to know the whole story and not just half or part of it. "What do you mean changing?"

Dad stood up slowly, neatly closing a heavy manuscript scrawled with notes that he was working on. "You know how the last book I published was not as successful?" He paused heavily, eyes wincing at the news he was about to tell me. "Now your mother and I have to make adjustments…"

"No," I said bluntly, assuming the direction the conversation was going in. "Don't you dare make me stop horse-riding and give up our portion of the Silver Branch Stable!" My fists were clenched in anger and I could feel a lump in my throat. I ran away up the stairs before anyone could see me cry.

I slammed the door and almost screamed in irritation. Horse-riding at Silver Branch Stables was my thing. I could remember everything about that ranch since the day I took my first pony for a ride. Mom's a confident rider and had taught me everything she knows – when she wasn't working of course. It taught me a lot of discipline and love for the horses.

Every summer I practically lived at Silver Branch, training for galas, races and competitions. It was difficult to get me to eat properly or come home regularly. The thought of selling the Humphrey portion of the ranch was tearing me apart inside. I would do anything to stop my parents from selling it, but I knew the last book Dad published was a massive flop compared to the last one, money was getting tighter. The stables would be a plump sum of money that I would have to fight to protect.

 _Fight to protect…_

That's exactly what I was going to do.

I sat down at my desk, opening my laptop. I typed into Google for law firms near me. My dad was still trying to talk from downstairs, I blocked out his questions. He gave up soon enough.

The second lawyer on the search engine was for a law firm called Scott & McGee, specialising in a variety of different cases like family disputes, divorce, copyright issues and some other technical stuff that I didn't understand. The law firm had apparently moved to New York three months ago and business was rising for them. The address wasn't far from our house, so I rushed to gather some things together that might be of use to help protect the Humphrey portion of Silver Branch.

"Dad, I'm going out…" I called out.

He appeared by the door almost instantly, partly blocking my way. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I said I'd meet up with Sebastian. I just want to get a head start on my school work and keep on top of everything so that you and Mom- well more _you_ – don't stop my horse riding 'privileges' as you call them. You're in the way, can I go now?" I stood up firm, reaching for the door handle. "Bye Dad." I reluctantly hugged him and left with a fake smile on my face.

The thing about me and my dad's relationship was...not good. We were just so different, from our personalities to our appearance. He had the almost black hair and darker eyes, whilst I had fair, sunny blonde hair and lighter blue eyes that everyone always commented on when they first met me.

Sometimes I like to fantasise that he is not my dad and that my biological dad is some hot shot actor or spy who will whisk me away on some elaborate adventure on day. But, that day hasn't come yet. Maybe it never will.

-o-

As I stood looking up at the Scott & McGee office, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I didn't have much of a case. Unless I could prove that the Humphrey portion of Silver Branch should under my control and that I had to approve of any plans to sell it.

I pressed the buzzer harshly, brushing my hair out of my face. Inside the building, I found myself face to face with a sleek curved white reception desk that had one small, green bonsai tree at one end of it.

Sat coolly at the desk with his nose in a book was a guy who barely even looked up when I pushed the door shut. He looked relatively young – maybe only a couple of years older than I was – and had brown hair that looked like every morning he got out of bed, stood up and just shook his head to style it. He was wearing a softly creased grey shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. What was more captivating was the book he was reading, Lord of the Flies. Dad had always given me and my brother reading lists and suggestions, one of which happened to have Lord of the Flies on it. Not that I ever read it, or probably ever would.

"Hi," I said quietly.

He looked up and I was lost in his bright hazel eyes. His smile was warm and captivating. "Sorry – I must have been in a world of my own." He held up the book before setting it down on the desk. "Are you here to see someone, or… I don't know, most of the clients my dad gets… aren't as, aren't as young as you look." He smiled, looking a tiny bit embarrassed.

I smiled back, tilting my head a little and leaning onto the desk. "Well I'm pretty sure that I'm older than the kids in the book if that's what you're worried about," I said lowly, brushing a finger over the book's cover. "I am here to see Mr Scott, is he through there?" I pointed at a corridor down one side of desk.

He laughed softly. "Quite the confident one, aren't we? You and my sister would get on like a house on fire. I'm Tommy by the way, Tommy Scott."

My mouth dropped. "Scott- your dad is the lawyer then?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yes, that would be an accurate analysis. Wait here, I'll see if my dad has a spare moment…" He picked up the phone and dialled a few numbers. "Hey Dad, I've got a young lady-" Tommy looked at me, urging me to give my name.

"Oh sorry, Victoria Humphrey," I stammered accidentally.

"Victoria Humphrey, she would like to get your advice on a predicament she's in…" He paused, listening to the response. "Sure, I'll send her through." Tommy put the phone down. "He's just upstairs- down this corridor, up the stairs and the door right in front of you."

I went up the stairs and knocked on the door, going in when I was asked in. "Hi, I'm Victoria Humphrey." I held out my hand over the desk for him to shake and he had a very firm grip.

"Please, take a seat."

Once I was seated, he continued, saying, "Thomas tells me that you have a situation that you'd like some advice on?"

"Yeah," I said nodding, wondering how to phrase it. "I don't think I have much to stand on or work in my favour at least. I don't really know what you do in these situations…" I stopped to clear my throat. "Sorry, I'm rambling, my family owns part of the Silver Branch Stables and I am the one who is always there training and maintaining the stables. I love it and it's my home away from home, but my parents might be having money troubles and I just know they'll want to sell their portion of Silver Branch… I don't want them to." I hung my head, feeling absolutely pitiful that I wanted to protect a share in a stable that I had no financial ties to. I stood up quickly, rubbing my eyes. "Sorry- this was a stupid idea… I should go."

Mr Scott put his hand out to me, stopping me from leaving. "You came here for advice and that is what I am going to give you. Yes, I can see that you have a lot of passion for this stable of yours, but the issue is that your name isn't going to be anywhere on the paperwork – it'll be your parents' names. Off the record, you may have a fighting chance of keeping the share if you find a way of convincing your parents not to sell, or if it was given to them, then you go directly to the gifter and see if there is a loophole to be found." He checked his watch. "Sorry, I hate to rush but I have a family dinner at six and my daughter would never forgive me if myself and Thomas are late. My daughter's about your age… You must go to the same school." Mr Scott indicated my Constance skirt. "Harper, Harper Elizabeth Scott."

The way he started to speak about his daughter made me think that he was worried about her. Part of me thought it might be best to find more out about this Harper girl and see if this new girl needed a new friend.

"Thanks for your help Mr Scott, I really appreciate getting some unbiased advice."

-o-

As I was leaving, I noticed the dog eared and well-read copy of Lord of the Flies sitting on the desk, but no sign of Tommy. Without even thinking, I swiped the copy and dropped it in my handbag. I couldn't even have given you a reason why I did it.

I skipped down the steps and looked up and down the amber lit street.

"Hey- Victoria!"

I turned to see Tommy putting on a black leather jacket. "Tommy?" I smiled, trying not to focus too much on why he was calling out for me.

"I was wondering- here…" He held out a post it note with a number scrawled about on it. "We should meet up sometime." Tommy pulled a charming face, like a cheeky pout. "And perhaps you can tell me what you think of the book. Don't worry, I've read it a few times already."

My face must have looked a right picture, embarrassed beyond belief at the thought of being found out as a thief. Before I even had the chance to apologise, Tommy straightened out his leather jacket before climbing into a sleek limousine his father had called around.

-o-

Back at home, I found myself at the dinner table with my mom. She was back from a business trip in L.A and I couldn't be more pleased to have her back. It meant that I didn't have to make peace with Dad.

"Is everything okay, Victoria?" she asked, taking a sip from a glass of wine. "You seem a little upset, and I know it was your first day back at school. How was it?"

I nodded slowly. "Mom – I don't want you to sell our share of Silver Branch. Please…"

Mom's face contorted a little. "Victoria, please don't do this. I know as much as you do how much you love riding, and I will do everything that I can to stop us from selling our portion of the stables." She rubbed her forehead with her thumb and forefinger, before noticing something. "What's that?"

I looked down at the floor and saw my open handbag. It must have been the post it note, bright pink in a white bag, it probably didn't help.

"Oh- some guy gave me his number." I got up and grabbed my bag. "And my first day back at school was great… I found out Sebastian's been keeping a secret girlfriend from us," I said bluntly, trying not to let the hurt wobble through to my voice.

Mom tried to not change her facial expression. "Victoria…" she sighed, looking tired beyond belief. "I'm sorry, but maybe you and Sebastian just weren't meant to be. Talk to that new boy, you never know."

"Yeah… Maybe…" I said, unable to stop frowning.

My phone buzzed in my bag. I reached down, pressing the home screen button and reading the notification eagerly.

It was Jane Doe… I entered my password immediately. She had sent an update on Snapchat… The white text was plastered across a plain black background.

 _Hello Upper East Siders – I hope you've got your hot cocoa at the ready…_

I clicked at the end of reading each paragraph.

 _So Sebastian Archibald's been found out, he's not single ladies and it's been that way for a while._

 _My inbox has been buzzing, but I'm interested in the girl on the next slide…_

At the next click, I was looking at the steps of the Met where one girl was sat, her legs stretched out in front of her, tightly crossed. She was wearing a dark skirt and white shite with a luxurious, maroon leather jacket that fitted her like a globe. It was the kind of jacket I would beg Mom to pinch from set. Perched on the girl's head was a black felt hat which partially shaded her face and potentially defining features. Her hair was a chestnut brown and loosely curled to rest on her shoulders.

 _Do you know her? Come on Upper East Siders, you know what to do ;) I want to know everything about her… Don't disappoint me._

 _Keep my secret. Know my name. Jane Doe. Kisses xx_

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Chapter completed due to popular demand** **Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3 - Secret deleted

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters has been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: So Jane Doe has been playing nicely in my books, up until this point ?

 **Chapter 03 – Victoria Humphrey**

"Who even is she?" I mumbled to myself, re-reading the last Instagram post that had gone up with the picture of the girl at the stairs of the MET.

All the photos before had no people in them whatsoever. The previous photos were all of various places in New York, more specifically the Upper East Side, that made this one of the random girl stand out.

The comments showed the magnitude of Jane Doe's influence. Despite only just appearing on the scene last week, she had already amassed hundreds on followers on Instagram alone, and they were in on it, wanting to know who this girl was.

Part of me was curious as to why Jane Doe was choosing this girl- what was so special about her?

"You!" I heard someone shout, but ignored it, thinking it wasn't me they were shouting at. "Umm...hello?" the voice repeated.

When I looked up, I was met by these glaring hazel eyes, I instantly recognised her as the girl on my phone screen.

This was her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed in a low tone.

"Sorry- I don't do public outbursts..." I replied calmly, trying to sound diplomatic. "Let's go and find a classroom." I paused, registering all the prying eyes of the other girls, trying to hear what was about to unfold. "Away from the prying eyes!"

I wasn't afraid to call people out on some things, it was partly a defensive mechanism that I didn't have much control over. It just happened. It was probably one of the reasons why I didn't have many friends at Constance.

Henry and Sebastian thought I was a popular, because I behaved like the popular girl but I didn't really have any friends at Constance...

Nearly all of the girls knew me as the daughter of 'it' girl, Serena Van Der Woodsen, and the real 'Gossip Girl' - otherwise known as Dan Humphrey, but where surprised and put off by how unlike them I was.

But standing in front of me, this girl didn't seem to care who I was, or who my parents were, and I had no idea what her problem was with me.

"This one." She pushed open a door to one of the Psychology classrooms, walking inside and immediately shut the blinds by the window.

"Look- I know this is probably just some kind of silly initiation for the new girl and I get it, but I really don't want to be involved."

I put my bag down and sat on one of the desks at the front of the classroom. "I kind of think an introduction would work best her. I'm Victoria, Victoria Humphrey, and you are?"

Her eyes grew wide - for a moment I thought it was because she didn't know who I was.

"Oh. Um... I'm Harper, Harper Scott. But that's irrelevant- I know who you are, and I know that you are the one behind Jane Doe," she declared, folding her arms in triumph. "I mean, your Dad had Gossip Girl and now you have Jane Doe."

"Are you serious? I'm not Jane Doe!" I gawped at her in disbelief, remembering this was the daughter of the lawyer at Scott and McGee. "Hang on, are you related to the lawyer Adam Scott of Scott and McGee?"

Harper seemed to smile. "Yeah, my dad is the Scott- he moved the firm to the Upper East Side and business is great... no! Wait, so if you're not Jane Doe, then who is?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, nobody does. Anyway, I'm sure it's nothing. I wouldn't worry about it, Harper."

The bell let off its shrill ring and we stood up quickly as if we were soldiers standing to attention.

"Look Harper- you seem like a cool girl. Me and my friends, Henry and Sebastian, they go to St Jude's. We're having a little gathering tonight. Why don't you come along? They're going to bring some of their friends too so it'll be chill."

Harper nodded slowly. "Sure- that sounds like a neat idea. I could do with a Friday night party."

-o-

That evening, I waited outside one of the massive Bass houses for Harper to arrive so that she didn't have to go in alone.

It was a grand house on probably the most expensive street in the whole of the Upper East Side. It was illustrious both inside and outside – even if I had only seen one floor of the property. I thought my parents were well off, but Blair and Charles Bass were on another level.

That's one of the things about Henry that I found strange. He was one of those guys who was aware that his family had a significant amount of money, but he wasn't arrogant about it like I was guilty of on occasion.

As for Harper, I was curious to know how she might get on with Henry and Sebastian.

Just when I was about to call her and ask where she was, Harper came running around the corner, looking incredibly out of breath. With one hand gripping a dark leather jacket and the other trying to hold a black felt hat on her head, I knew she had been running a while.

"Victoria, I am so sorry. My parents wanted me to sit down to have dinner with them to celebrate me starting at Constance, and Tommy was being annoying as usual." Her eyes rolled back in her head. "Oh please don't tell me I've missed the party... I could really do with a drink."

I laughed, shaking my head politely. "Not at all. It's fine, come on - you have to meet Sebastian and Henry."

Harper checked her phone, I was by the front door before I actually noticed she was still at the roadside. Her expression dropped and she looked terrified for a moment.

I rang the doorbell and was greeted by one of the many house staff. It made things a little awkward because Henry made out to us that they wouldn't be at the house.

"Ah Miss Humphrey, and a guest. Do come in- the master of the house is just through those doors and out in the garden." He gestured in the direction of the large glass doors.

I linked arms with Harper and dragged her towards the glass doors, until I caught Blair in one of the rooms to the left. "Wait here, okay?"

Harper nodded, still in awe at her new surroundings. She craned her neck, looking up at the curved staircase that hugged the wall to one side.

I knocked politely on the open door and Blair looking up from the designs she had neatly displayed across the table.

"Victoria- how are you? I haven't seen you in a while now." Blair smiled but it felt forced. She looked like she had something on her mind.

For as long as I can remember, Blair has always been a big part of my life. Mostly because she was best friends with my mom, and she was my godmother.

I idolised her, I would always beg and plead Mom to show me the next Waldorf Designs sketches. Blair Waldorf-Bass was a force not to be reckoned with if the stories I've heard are anything to go by.

"I know, right?" I smiled before being pulled into a gentle embrace. "Is this the new line?"

"It might be a couple of options..." she replied wryly, trying not to give the game away and gathering a couple of designs together.

A harsh buzzing sound echoed off the table and I was sure I caught a glimpse of Henry's dad's photo on the call screen of Blair's phone. Blair's finger darted out and rejected the call. When the screen returned to its lock screen I saw a long list of missed calls, voicemails and unread texts from Chuck. There was definitely tensions in the air.

"Is everything okay?" I asked persistently, tilting my head a little to try to get a closer look at her face as she inspected one design in particular.

"Absolutely fine- nothing to worry about. Henry and Sebastian are out in the garden and-" Blair stopped mid-sentence, noticing the time. "And I should be leaving..."

I smiled, "Anywhere nice?"

"Just a dinner- somewhere fancy, I hope. Now go and have fun." Blair almost marched me out into the hall and was out the door immediately after.

I avoided taking in all of the artwork in the hall and re-joined Harper in the hallway who was engrossed in something on her phone.

"Shall we?" I asked, gesturing the door.

She seemed flustered for a moment and held up her phone. "I just got to make a phone call- my mom's worrying for no reason... Just give me a second."

Instead of pressing her to come through, I opened the glass doors wide.

"Hey boys!" I squealed, beaming at Sebastian, and Henry. "More friends, how lovely..."

I had admittedly tried to mask the disappointment, but Henry's raised eyebrows made it apparent that they weren't all friends.

There were two other girls and one guy sat on the patio around a glass table. I grabbed a chair and pulled it round to sit between Henry and Sebastian.

"Victoria, you made it," Henry said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, and I brought a friend- I hope you don't mind! Her name's Harper and her dad is one of the managing directors at Scott and McGee..."

His mouth dropped when he saw Harper coming down the steps towards us, looking more confident than I expected her to be.

The thing about Henry, was that he tended to be a little nervous around new girls and this was a classic scenario. He had always been like this, probably will be like that and was being like that. In this case, he bolted up and knocked the table, nearly spilling a few drinks.

"Harper, come say hello." I beckoned her over with a fluttering hand. "Come and meet everyone- that's Sebastian and Henry. And these girls and guy are...?" I opened my eyes wider as I looked at Sebastian to signal him to say something.

Flustered, Sebastian found his words at last minute making me laugh like a little girl.

"Hey Harper, nice to meet you. Most importantly and as mentioned, I'm Sebastian and this is Meredith and her friend Violet- and that's Meredith's... erm, boyfriend but not boyfriend, Dusty-"

The guy I assumed to be Dusty looked considerably older than us all, and while he appeared to be good looking, it was clear that he had that hippy, relaxed persona that I would not like in a boyfriend.

"Sebster- it's not Dusty... it's Dust-in... Dustin..." he whispered in a slightly spaced out manner.

I heard Sebastian mutter something about a dustbin before turning to pull a chair out for Harper. Ever the gentleman as usual.

But I couldn't help being reminded that according to Jane Doe, he had a secret girlfriend, and it wasn't me. I had so many questions but lacked the balls to ask him. If it had been anyone else, I'd have asked at the Boathouse!

After securing a drink for me and Harper, I took a small sip, remembering to pace myself with the alcohol so that I could look after Harper.

Looking across the table at me, was Meredith. She had a very petite face, with long hanging blonde hair that probably would have looked good however she styled it. From a first impression, I thought she was someone who would definitely play dirty, given the opportunity.

As for Dustin, he just screamed out sleaze-bag. Even when we were just having a normal conversation, me (and Henry) noticed that he would run his hand up his skirt, stopping who knows where. But Meredith didn't seem to mind, she was clearly revelling in the male attention.

At one point, she stopped him and knocked by the last of the off licence vodka she had bought before slamming the empty glass down on the table, clearly as if she had had a eureka moment.

"Let's play truth or dare!" she exclaimed.

Dustin of course was clearly into it, probably because he thought it would be super 'dope' to see two girls make out.

I looked across at Harper who was again, paralysed with fear from what she was reading on her phone. Had she not been sitting on the other side of Sebastian, I would have taken her phone away.

Sebastian was also engrossed on his phone, shouting out on Snapchat that we were about to play truth or dare but it was private. "Sorry guys - maybe next time!" He playfully moved his hand to cover up his camera and then propping his phone up against his glass. "So who goes first- Dusty? Dusty, truth or dare?"

I was sure I noticed Meredith roll her eyes as Sebastian put his game face on. Dustin was only too happy to be first.

"Dare," he said, squinting at Sebastian and leaning forwards like some kind of alpha male trying to exert his allegedly superior dominance.

"Post a risky photo of you and Meredith to Twitter- and it has to have a raunchy caption. Emojis included." Sebastian winked, hinting that Dustin knew exactly the sort of thing he meant.

Dustin declined instantly, confusing Meredith more. "I got to go for a smoke." He walked away without a word, Meredith gawped but refused to get up.

"Okay Archibald," she growled. "Your turn; truth or dare?"

Sebastian laughed before knocking back near a glass of alcohol. "Of course you want to choose my dare, and I'm certainly not letting you ask me a question!"

Frustrated by the tension between them, I bit the bullet. "Ugh, get it over with and just make out with her." I don't even know what came over me. Nevertheless, I watched Sebastian and Meredith exchanged a great deal of saliva, despite the fact that both parties were clearly not single.

Henry squeezed my hand and indicated Harper. "I think she wants to go... She just doesn't look comfortable, I could walk her home if you want to stay?" He offered.

I shook my head. "No, you're fine- I'll talk to her first."

Henry smiled, disappearing inside for something.

I switched chairs to be beside Harper and asked if she was okay. It was clear that she wasn't. "We'll leave in ten minutes, okay?"

She nodded mutely, her hand gripping her phone

"Victoria- truth or dare?" Meredith was grinning in a strangely dangerous manner at me, ready to strike like a poisonous snake.

I had no idea what kind of game Meredith might play with me so I decided the play it safe... "Truth..."

Her eyes lit up. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Snog, marry, avoid- Dustin, Henry and Sebastian?"

What do I even say in this situation? If I say I avoid Sebastian, then it's obvious I have a reason to avoid him and his secret girlfriend. If I say marry, then I'm just desperate. If I say snog, then it is clear I have feelings for him.

I sat up straight, emanating confidence as I boldly replied, "Sorry Meredith but I'd avoid Dustin, probably marry Henry and snog the face off of Sebastian." I winked playfully at Meredith before turning quickly towards Henry. "Henry, truth or dare?"

Henry chose a dare and ended up doing a remedial childish dare that did make us all laugh.

"Okay Violet- your turn!" Meredith squealed, pushing a tipsy Sebastian to the only empty chair. "Truth or dare?"

My head turned to look at the other new girl at the table who folded her arms. "I thought people stopped playing truth or dare when they were twelve..." she said sourly, her lips pressed together.

"Just answer, Violet!" Meredith groaned in a slurred voice.

"Fine. Truth," Violet spat feistily.

I rolled my eyes inconspicuously, lighten up girl!

"If you had to become the girlfriend of any guy, or girl, on the Upper East Side- who would it be?" Meredith asked, her eyes darting between Sebastian and Violet.

I stood up quickly. "Come on Harper- I told my mom I'd be home before late, let's go."

Ignoring the protests of Meredith to get us to stay, I linked arms with Harper and nearly hauled her out of there. Maybe it was just too much for her...

As soon you as we left the Bass house and walked around the corner, we received an alert on our phones fromSnapchat.

Jane Doe had struck again.

Hey Upper East Siders, have I got a story for you... A video sent in from one UESider, see for yourself...

The video, it was off Meredith and Sebastian kissing as a dare. Taken not moments ago.

Then two words appeared in white on a black background.

Secret, deleted.

The last slide contained the usual:

'Know my name, keep the secrets- Jane Doe, kisses x."

I wondered what 'secret deleted' meant. At the beginning of the post about Sebastian's secret girlfriend, it said secret exposed...

"Harper- what the hell are you playing at?"

It was Harper's brother, Tommy. His short brown hair was neat and tidy- to be honest, he was the utter definition of neat and tidy. Maybe pretty good looking too...

"Tommy not now!" Harper cried, running on down the street without a second glance back at us.

"Oh, it's you- book knicker Victoria?" Tommy looked like he wasn't sure whether to go after his sister or talk to me. "Harper's been acting weird the last couple of days- is everything okay?"

I shook my head, saying the first thing that came to mind. "She's fine Tommy, but you should go after her," I suggested

"Yeah, right. I'll see you around?" he said, almost turning to follow his baby sister.

Now I knew they were brother and sister, it made me realise that I shouldn't pursue anything with Tommy- besides, I still felt like he was my mind trying to distract me from someone else. From Sebastian...

There was something about that night that didn't seem right - something was bothering Harper.

I had to find out what it was.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = another chapter, another secret for Jane Doe to uncover, but what did you think of our new girls, Harper, Meredith and also Violet?** **Don't forget to review your thoughts as I'd love to know what you're thinking!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Spot the difference

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters has been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: Secrets exposed and secrets deleted- be careful Upper East Siders...

Chapter 04 – Henry Bass

 _A video sent in from one UESider, see for yourself..._

A video of Meredith and Sebastian kissing as a dare.

 _Secret, deleted. Know my name, keep the secrets- Jane Doe, kisses x_

That Snapchat video surfaced on Friday evening, it was now Sunday night. I'd barely had a full conversation about it with Sebastian. He had ended up staying in one of the spare rooms at mine - I assumed he just didn't want to face his secret girlfriend, or even his dad.

Not that it was in the mainstream media or anything.

Sebastian loved the limelight of being the son of the mayor and the connections from the Spectator. His dad, on the other hand, was quick to encourage Sebastian to reel it in, to behave more appropriately. Mr Archibald had a well-founded fear of his image being smeared. Sebastian and his parents were watched with eagle eyes. People were just waiting for one of them to get caught up in a scandal.

It seemed as though Jane Doe could threaten everything for Sebastian.

But did our parents know about Jane Doe? She was still relatively small and that would not come to our parents' attention just yet. For all I knew, she might be gone in a week or two.

I still wanted to know more about Jane Doe though. Who was she and why was she doing this? There was no obvious motive so it didn't make sense right now, but maybe it would in time.

Keen to discover more about Jane Doe, I decided that the party group needed to be invited again. Deep down, I was hoping to unearth who filmed the video, because I just couldn't work it out. No one had their phones in their hand at the time, so it wasn't obvious who sent it in to Jane Doe. I couldn't even remember who was sitting where to work it out by the angle that it was filmed at.

I was sat at the dining room table working on an easy bit of algebra homework. Eager to get it done before the others arrived or before my mom started to pester me to study more, I cracked on. She wanted the best for me and Tiffany, so tried to be a big part of our school lives. Mom was the head of the PTA for Constance and always helped organising fundraisers with St Jude's. Not to mention she was always happy to donate an outfit from Waldorf Designs at a school auction.

"Hey Henry- I'm going to dash now..." Sebastian said, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "My parents will be wondering where I am."

"Wait Sebastian," I replied quickly. "I need you to talk to me about Jane Doe."

"No." He shut me down instantly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Sebastian. If this stuff escalates, then it would be easier if there were no secrets between us all, right?" I smiled, trying to be positive in this situation. "And you can't go because the others will be here to talk about Jane Doe. I invited Violet and Harper along. Vick said she might be late and Meredith wants to drag the Dustin-dustbin along. Not that I know what's up with them. Their relationship, I mean."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Henry- come on, don't do this. It isn't my place to say what my relationship is and who it is with. It's hers too!"

I couldn't believe that Sebastian was being so defensive, it was irrational and uncalled for. "Seb. We're best friends, you know you can tell me anything. Just talk to me, tell me who it is and then I can always have your back. No matter what Jane Doe throws our way."

Sebastian shook his head and I could see him debating everything in his mind. Clearly the identity of his new girlfriend could jeopardise _a lot_ if word got out. There were way too many possible explanations as to why Sebastian wasn't telling me the whole story.

"Is it someone I know- wait, is it Vick?" I asked, leaning forwards a little. "Or… Meredith?"

"Definitely not Meredith, and Vick? Seriously, she's like our best friend!" Sebastian was so strange that it only made me even more determined to find out the truth. "Henry, please stop pressuring me to tell you the truth. It isn't someone you know, so just stop asking, alright?" His phone began to beep, and he checked it immediately. "Anyway, after that video of me and Meredith getting off, I don't know if I even have a relationship to go back to."

"Oh- well, I hope it works out for you in the end… What's the deal with you and Meredith anyway? I can definitely sense some old chemistry there. You couldn't deny it from what happened on Friday." I stood up and went into the kitchen to get us a can of soda each. "So?"

He opened the can majestically with just one hand and leant back on the counter. "You know how it is Henry. We did stuff."

"Stuff?" I asked, noticing his slightly crooked smile. "Are you saying that you and her…?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Sebastian remained cryptic. "So what about you and Harper? You were totally into her on Friday. I can read you like a book, Henry. It was written all over your face – just like when you fell for Maddie Fox back in eighth grade. Not that I can blame you, because Maddie is hot." He took a long gulp of his soda. "Sometimes I wonder how she's doing…" he added absentmindedly.

"Oh please don't remind me about the Maddie drama… And as for Harper, well I don't know her that well so who knows?"

I heard the front door opening, and led Sebastian through to the dining room where Meredith and Violet were waiting. Greeting the pair politely, I offered them a drink and disappeared into the kitchen to get them something.

That's when I overheard Meredith having a go at Sebastian over the video of them getting off got out on Jane Doe's Snapchat, accusing him of doing it to get back at her now that she was getting to know Dustbin.

When I returned, I saw Violet sat down at the table, glancing at my algebra work and circling one of the answers.

"Hey…" I said, trying not to laugh.

She shrugged shyly. "I just thought you might like to go in and get a hundred percent, rather than like-" She checked the sheet, "-ninety one. So what did you invite us all around for, Henry?" Violet pulled her hair back off her face into a high ponytail.

"It's about that site… Jane Doe." I analysed everyone's faces to see if any one of them knew something. "The fact that she appeared out of nowhere, makes me wonder what the game plan is." I leant across Violet, reaching for a notebook I had put to one side. "I've made a few notes, but I want to wait for Vick and-"

"Harper!" Sebastian exclaimed enthusiastically, grinning as he looked between me and Harper. He hugged her tightly. "Glad you could make it."

"Obviously not as glad as you are then," she replied, laughing softly. "Sorry Henry, you were saying you had something." Harper smiled, straightening out a black skater dress before sitting down in the chair opposite Violet. "Don't let me hold you up then- spill the beans!"

I decided that I could easily fill Victoria in later on and opened up my notebook slowly, glancing over my Jane Doe notes. "Okay, so in the past, some of our parents were affected by something called Gossip Girl. Gossip Girl basically reported on some stuff that happened in the Upper East Side. Whether that was people getting together, cheating on each other or things that verged on the wrong side of the law." I looked at Sebastian leaning on an empty chair.

"But I noticed something unusual about Jane Doe. She uses two phrases outside of her tagline on some of her posts. Secret deleted and secret exposed, or something like that. It's like she is giving someone a chance to keep a secret hidden. You ignored it, didn't you Sebastian? That's why she released that post on you about your girlfriend."

His mouth dropped and started to twitch as he tried to thread an excuse together, but he clearly failed. "It's true. I didn't think much of it, but the truth was eventually going to come out. Everything's in the open now, and I don't have to hide about it anymore. It might not be what I wanted, but I'm fine with that."

Meredith stifled a laugh. "Oh come on Sebastian- everyone here knows exactly what you're like. You practically kiss any girl in the Upper East Side with a pulse."

There was no way I was going to just let Meredith push my best mate down.

"Oh, and you have incredibly high standards right, Meredith?" I saw Violet and Harper gasp and then giggle – much to Meredith's anger. I got to the point. "So if Jane Doe went in on Sebastian over this new girlfriend he won't tell us about. That caused the secret to be exposed. But yesterday was a secret deleted…"

Harper stood up. "Henry, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I think we should all stay away from each other. That way, there is no way that Jane Doe can get any dirt from us." She stood up and flicked her wavy hair over her shoulder. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"I'll walk you out." I smiled, leading her towards the door, being elbowed by Sebastian as I passed him. "I w- Harper, erm, thanks for coming."

We were standing on the front steps and I held the door closed, holding the doorknob gently. She was standing barely a foot away from me and I could smell the fresh fruity smell of her hair. I could feel my heart beating as I wondered whether I should ask her out or something.

"Henry?" she whispered, looking at me with her hazel eyes.

A sudden car horn beeped from down the street. It startled me and I lurched forwards. Our lips touched for a couple of seconds. I was swarmed with thoughts about how dry my lips were and what an awful kiss it would have been for Harper.

"Henry…" she mumbled, covering her mouth suddenly. "I should go, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Ye, yeah, of course Harper. See you later," I stammered, before going back inside and leaning on the closed door. "Meredith! You scared the life out of me."

She sighed, tossing her dark blonde hair about like she was in some kind of shampoo advert. That was just how she behaved, Meredith really wanted to be this top model. She used any opportunity to behave like one. As she would say, everything had to be 'hashtag flawless, hashtag on point.'

"Yeah, I said I'd meet Dustin because he couldn't get off of work early – he's a photographer for a studio in Harlem. He's always really busy with lots of shoots. Even the weekends are busy."

"Be careful, Meredith." I put my hands up apologetically. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I get a bad vibe from Dustin. Like he's hiding something."

Meredith rolled her eyes, as if she was telling me that she was fine and knew best. At least I had said my peace and could say I warned her. She headed for the door, the material of her pinstripe jumpsuit swishing with every step.

"Later Sebastian, try to move on from me, okay?" she called out, laughing as she went.

"I should probably go too." Violet stood in the doorway, clutching the strap of her bag tightly. "Walk me out will you?" she whispered confidently, with a touch of flirtation in her voice that got my heart going. "Henry, you're supposed to get to the door before I do. You don't have much experience with flirting, do you Henry?"

"You cheeky- well I wouldn't quite say that. I can make up for it elsewhere."

I opened the door and let Violet step outside first. "It's been great getting to know you-"

Violet laughed her adorable laugh. "Henry, you've met me only a couple of times at most. You don't know me." She ruffled my hair, creating a swished and flicked out mess. "Better."

I didn't like people messing with my hair, but I didn't care when it was her.

She started to walk down the steps and I was momentarily mesmerised. My instincts and impulses kicked in without warning. I bounded down the steps, hitting the pavement and grabbing Violet's arm. I pulled her back around to me.

At first, she almost slammed into my chest and was about to fight back, but she stopped. One of my hands rested on the small of her back and the other reached up and cupped her cheek as I leaned in for a kiss.

 _What are you doing, Henry?_ I thought to myself, feeling an internal conflict with what I was doing and what had just happened not minutes before.

"Woah… Um, wow. You are full of surprises Henry Bass," Violet stammered, pulling away. "Where's your phone? I'll give you my number." Her hand cheekily slipped down to my jean's back pocket and pulled out my phone. "Here." She handed my phone back to me before turning on her toes and marching off across the street.

"Woah- Henry. I totally did not see that coming. Man, you have good taste in girls!"

I turned around to see Sebastian leaning on the doorframe. The interrogation was about to begin.

"Listen Sebastian. There's something I have to confide in you about – let's go to my room."

We rushed up to my room, squeezing past Tiffany who was eager to know what was going on between her brother and cousin. It was sometimes hard to believe that Sebastian had some Bass blood in him. From what I had overheard Mom and Aunt Lydia gossiping over in the past, they seemed to think that Sebastian was more like a Bass than I was…

"I'm ready- hit me with it, cuz." Sebastian opened the door of my balcony. It was just a patio balcony, but you got some insane views of the Upper East Side and a bit of Central Park. "You really got the best bedroom views…"

"Never mind that… Sit down, I have a dilemma." I paused, not for dramatic effect but because I didn't even know where to begin. "I – I didn't just kiss Violet."

"No mate, you snogged the pants off of the girl!" Sebastian nearly cackled, until he realised something else. "But I thought you were into Harper?"

"Well yeah, I am, but there's a chance I may have kissed her too." I rubbed the back of my head, noticing my messed up hair in the glass door's reflection. "It wasn't intention. I got a fright and just sort of lunged forwards and kissed Harper. I totally screwed up everything."

Sebastian's mouth hit the ground in shock. "Henry, you absolute – I don't even know what to call you. You kissed two girls, so what? You're not in a relationship with either one of them. Henry, I got to tell you, but this is your time to play the field. Just because you kissed them doesn't mean something _has_ to happen with either one of them."

"Seb, you know that's not how I think. If you kiss a girl, you should be in a position where you see a relationship with her… I don't want either one of their feelings to be hurt, that's all."

Our phones pinged in our pockets, and I thought it might just have been a St Jude's group chat. I should have known that it wasn't.

Jane Doe had moved onto Twitter asking us to check Instagram. And right there on Instagram was the start of my own personal drama.

"Oh man alive…" I said, adding a few curse words in for good measure.

There were two photos that you could swipe back and forth between – someone had taken them of me from across the street.

The caption read – "Hey UESiders, and have I got a game for you. Spot the difference. How many differences can you see in Pencil-Boy's photo? Know my name, keep the secrets. Jane Doe, kisses x."

Pencil Boy? That's me… My initials are H.B, like the pencils, hence the name Pencil Boy.

"Well, I guess everyone who follows Jane Doe is going to know that you kissed both Harper and Violet. The question is… Which one do you like more?" Sebastian asked, remaining significantly calmer than I was.

"Yeah, but Jane Doe didn't contact me first."

"Maybe she was trying to warn you not to try and find out her identity? Or she just wants to show how ruthless she can be."

I felt like I had unopened a can of worms. Sure, I liked Harper initially, but Violet had this cheeky, flirty vibe that was so unlike me that I was attracted to her a little bit too.

 _I had certainly gotten myself into a bit of a mess._

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Another chapter done, let me know what your thoughts are and who you think Henry should go on a date with – Harper or Violet?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fake girlfriends

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters has been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: So even though Henry never planned to, he's ended up in some kind of a love triangle – but who do you think he is better suited to, Violet or Harper?

 **Chapter 05 – Victoria Humphrey**

 _Hey UESiders, and have I got a game for you. Spot the difference. How many differences can you see in Pencil-Boy's photo? Know my name, keep the secrets. Jane Doe, kisses x._

Henry Bass… What have you gotten yourself into? I thought, looking down at my phone. It was so out of character for him – for him to be randomly kissing girls, and literally on his doorstep. Since Jane Doe came onto the scene, Henry was becoming more like his father. From what I had heard, Charles Bass was known for being a little bit of a lothario in his younger years.

And what about Harper – I still hadn't properly gotten to the bottom of what had upset her last Friday.

As for Seb, he needed to start being honest with us. He was ignoring my texts and DMs. I was at a loss. A simple idea came to me, I'd have to go to his house. It seemed like the only way. I'd been there a couple of times before, but not so much since the mayoral re-election was looming. Seb's dad was in and out of the Mayor's chair like you would not believe.

Instead of giving Seb a warning that I was coming, I hailed a cab after walking around the corner from my house. I knew if I texted him, he would either ignore me or left the house.

A mustard-yellow car pulled up, its driver wearing a trucker cap. I slid into the backseat, reciting the address. The taxi-driver grunted, nodded and pulled out.

If I texted Seb, he would either ignore me or leave the house. Probably both. Ever since this 'Jane Doe' appeared our friendship hasn't been the same, and I doubt it ever will be again.

I looked out the window, sighing. I spied a brown head of hair and the stooped posture of a stressed-out Sebastian. I leant forward to talk to the taxi-driver, "Here is fine!" He nodded/grunted again, pulling over next to the swift foot traffic of high-end Upper East Side. "Here." I handed the driver a handful of green bills from inside my purse and darted out the car towards Seb.

"Here is fine!" I practically yelled as we were in the busy part of the Upper East Side. "Here." I handed the driver some cash and darted out the car towards Seb.

"Sebastian!"

He genuinely froze as I shouted, a mix of genuine emotion flooding his features, fear, shock, horror, exhaustion, anger, exasperation. It gave me enough time to catch up to him. He turned around to face me, eyes heavy.

"Are you okay, Seb? I texted you, but you never replied…" I asked, keeping strong eye contact whilst trying not to get lost in his blue eyes.

"Vick, please. I can't do this right now," he whispered sharply. "I have to sort things out and try to salvage the relationship." A flash of jealousy coursed through my mind, but disappeared when he continued. "But that's looking pretty unlikely since Jane Doe can't seem to stop meddling in other people's business!" he snapped, frustrated with a fist grabbing his hair

I held his arm gently, knowing he would try and run off. "Seb, look. We're supposed to be best friends. Me, you and Henry. That's how it is and that's how it always has been. You can't shut us out over this. Please don't shut us out. I care way too much about you to let you go through this alone. Please talk to me." Deep down, something was telling me to confess my feelings for him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it when I knew he had a girlfriend.

"Vick. I can't tell you because of Jane Doe. I don't want to have to question anyone's loyalty. You wouldn't understand."

Over his shoulder, I could see a woman with long brown hair watching me closely from behind black rimmed glasses. I couldn't see much of her face because of the hat she wore. It was clear that she was watching me and Sebastian closely, but when she noticed me watching her, she panicked. The lady turned on her feet, but I had a feeling.

"Hey wait!" I called out, pushing past Seb, but he grabbed me and held me back. "That's her?"

Seb's face twitched a bit before he gave in. "Yes."

"Keep talking." I pulled him away in the same direction as the one the woman had disappeared in. "You need my help so tell me about her," I said in a threatening way.

"I really don't want to. Vick, I'm a private person, and so is she." He heaved a deep sigh. "But you're not going to let up so I guess I better start talking. Her name is Emma, and as of the beginning of this year, she is my English teacher… Don't look at me like that, Vick. This is her first teaching position and she is only a few years older than us."

My stomach knotted itself over and over again. This was so awful. He was in a relationship with his teacher. If this were to come to light, then it would not only ruin Emma's career, but it would create havoc for Seb and the Archibald family. "How are you going to pull the wool over Jane Doe's eyes?"

We started walking, turning around a corner.

"I've been trying to see her in secret, but you being your insistent self, it makes it quite difficult. I don't know how I will evade Jane Doe, and I don't know what I want to do now." Seb shrugged as if it were harmless and irrelevant.

An idea was brewing in my mind, and without even thinking, I blurted it out. "Let me be your fake girlfriend."

Seb stopped abruptly in the middle of the busy pavement. "What?" he mumbled, gawking at me. "What did you say?"

"Okay, okay. I know it sounds bizarre, what I mean is Jane Doe doesn't expect you to play her game." Barely acknowledging his expression, I continued, "She wants you to break up with Emma. Why not throw her a curve ball? She wouldn't see it coming. If we just sporadically upload a random photo that sparks conversation then that would throw her for a moment and buy you some time."

"Would you do that for me?

I nodded at his hopeful expression.

"What about Emma? I mean, I guess I could stop her from seeing anything, like temporarily block her from my Instagram until it blows over or we find an alternative solution," he sighed. "Vick, I do like her and don't want to ruin things. She's already mad at me that I lied about my age-" He paused. "Are you sure you would be willing to do this?"

"Absolutely – like I said you're like my best friend, Sebastian. I mean it. But we cannot tell anyone- not even Henry." I looked around at the quiet street we had ended up. It was really picturesque, lie the sort of thing you'd see on a postcard and it gave me some further inspiration. "Let's take a picture here."

Seb nodded slowly, pulling out his phone.

We stood on the sidewalk, posing for the photo. He smiled naturally, I stood next to him on my tip-toes and grinned as brightly as I could. When I saw his finger move to the shutter circle, I turned my head and planted a kiss on his cheek. I thought it would make the photo look more real. The photo looked adorable, and I insisted that he sent it to me so that we could upload it later tonight. We agreed that he would message me when he was about to upload it to Instagram.

-o-

I arrived home when the light was starting to go, stepping inside to find Mom coming down the stairs towards me. "Victoria, you look adorable. How are you?" She came up to me and brought some hair forwards over my shoulder.

The grin was stretching my skin so much that she must have seen it from the other side of New York. "I'm just, I'm just happy, Mom. I kind of kissed Sebastian today." I didn't mind telling her, because she and I got on like a house on fire. So much so, that it was hard to tell that we were mother and daughter. "But it's not big deal."

"No big deal? Victoria, are you two- Are you two together?" She watched me carefully, unable to hide how shocked she clearly was. Her eyes were big and wide. "Victoria?" Mom urged a response, guiding me towards the sofa in the next room.

"What? No! I mean, well- kind of?"

Mom shook her head slowly. "Victoria, you know I love you and want the best for you, but I really don't think Sebastian Archibald is the right boy for you. You've known each other since you were born, and I thought he told you that you were like the perfect sister."

It was so tricky to navigate the unchartered waters of the conversation I was having with her. A conversation of which I need to add some believability to.

"Well I guess he's changed his mind. Some people change, right Mom?" I asked pointedly, hoping that she wouldn't press me for more information. "I'm going to go and do a bit of extra writing for English. I want to get in some extra credit…" I calmly explained, standing up and crossing the living room

Mom smiled softly. "It's nice to see you follow in your father's footsteps… Have you thought about offering to write reviews for the Spectator?"

"Maybe… I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"We still need to talk about the stables, Victoria."

"No!" I shouted, gripping the bannister. "Don't you dare sell-"

"Victoria, let me finish!" she snapped, raising her voice at me. "I wanted to say that your father and I have been discussing this a lot and whilst he thinka it was best to sell it, I don't agree. That is where your dad and I are different – I know just how much the stables means to you. I asked Grandma if she would be willing to buy us out. She agreed, on one condition."

"Name it, please."

"On the condition that you take riding competitively more serious. She wants you to take a more active role in the stable's upkeep. I know that this will be a lot of work, but she wants the 'investment' to be worthwhile."

"I'll do it!" I hugged Mom tightly, elated that we were kind of keeping Silver Branch for a little while longer. "Will Grandma sell the portion if I slip up?"

Mom confirmed my assumption and with that, I went to go upstairs, grabbing Tommy's book from my bag. After plopping down on my bed and flicking through a few pages, I heard a knock at the door. I wondered who it was, as far as I knew, no one was expecting anyone to come to the house. I quickly went to the door in case it was Sebastian. I didn't want to let him and Mom have some kind of an awkward conversation.

"Tommy…" I gasped, squeezing the book tightly. "How did you- how do you know where I live?" Slipping outside on the doorstep, I pulled the door to behind me in the hope that Mom won't be able to listen in.

"I- um, wanted to see how you were. Harper told me where you lived… Sorry that sounds a little bit creepy," he said, shrugging awkwardly before rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "I have to leave the New York soon, I'm starting another term at UCLA," he explains. "I thought I might pry my book away too."

Without even thinking about it, I felt my cheeks flush with colour and heat to match with his. "That's quite a way away."

"Yeah, it sucks but it's nice to get away from the Upper East Side… Listen, I don't know about you-"

My phone buzzes in my pocket, "Wait…" I whispered, pulling out my phone.

 _SArchibald has uploaded for the first time in a while._

I accidentally unlocked my phone with my fingerprint so the photo of me kissing Seb on the cheek is plastered across the screen.

Tommy must have seen from the 'oh' that slipped past his lips which was heart breaking. "I see."

"Oh- no, Tommy, this isn't what it looks like." I grabbed his arm. "Me and Sebastian are just friends."

Tommy gently pulled away from my grip. "No- yeah, I don't know… this is so frustrating!" He started to walk down the steps towards the darkening street, before slowly sitting down on the last step and running his hands through his short brown hair.

"Let me explain, Tommy-"

My explanation was cut off when my phone buzzed. I had a snapchat notification. From Jane Doe.

I clicked on it and my eyes widened. It made me wince.

 _Tag. You're it. Time to decide. So you want to be with Sebastian, at least online? By the way, fair play to you for covering for him like that. No matter what other people might believe, I myself have seen straight through you. If you don't want me to expose Archibald's torrid little affair with the teacher, you best listen up and take note._

My finger tapped the screen again.

 _To delete this secret, you must complete three tasks to a satisfaction._

 _Time to make a decision._

 _Do you accept or decline? Your choice_

 _Secret deleted, or secret exposed?_

 _Kisses, Jane Doe x_

I felt sick to the stomach at the thought of what I had to decide, because I had to do it for Sebastian. My feelings for him made me want to keep this secret even more, but was I willing to carry out the tasks that Jane Doe would set out for me?

"Tommy, it's not what it- oh…" I stopped when I noticed that he was no longer standing there.

Not want to let go, I rushed forwards, nearly tripping down the stairs. I looked up and down the street. Everything was illuminated under the golden light of the street lamps. He was gone. A lump in my throat was building at the predicament I was in with him, and I was never really going to know what he came to my house, or what he going to say.

My phone started buzzing again, and it was Henry.

"Henry- now's really not a good time…"

"No, it's not for me either, Vick… What are you playing at? Seb just uploaded a photo of you guys to Instagram. I thought we were all friends, so why didn't you tell me about this? Actually. No, I know you aren't together, so start talking. "

"This is a conversation I'd rather have in person. In the morning. And let's not forget that it was you who was kissing two girls- one of whom I didn't even think you were interested in. Do not start accusing Henry, that is just not fair and you know it."

"Alright- but I'm picking you up in the morning. I'll have Zander make a detour. No arguing, Vick okay?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled softly. "Thanks for checking in on me, Henry."

"I have to- we're Henry, Vick and Seb. Or Pencil-boy, Vick and Seb."

We said our goodbyes and I went back inside. I rushed up the stairs and darted into my room almost slamming the door behind me.

My phone vibrated again. Any phone alerts were now on my most hated list. Heaving a deep sigh, I braced myself.

It was a DM on my Twitter page, typically from Jane Doe.

 _If you tell Henry the truth, you've failed… You've been warned._

"Oh my god… Seriously?" I whispered.

This girl was tracking our phone calls now?!

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = What is Victoria playing at? So do you think that she will give in or will she keep the secret?**


	6. Chapter 6 - Fake real relationships

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters has been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: How is Vick going to get out of this one?

 **Chapter 06 – Victoria Humphrey**

I knew Henry was going to have a go at me about the whole Seb situation that I had gotten myself into. Henry had always been the brainy, sensible one out of the three of us whereas me and Seb were rebellious risk takers.

As I stood at the top of the steps to my house, I looked up and down the street for Henry's car. It was quieter than normal this morning, with a crisp autumnal breeze and bright sun peeping through the gaps between the tightly packed houses.

Then the feeling of an impending lecture washed over me as I saw the sleek black car that belonged to the Bass family turn onto our road.

"Here we go," I mumbled to myself as I almost stomped down the steps in a huff. "Hey Zander, not used to seeing you around these parts!" I laughed awkwardly in an attempt to show that nothing was wrong.

In my mind, Jane Doe's warning was all I could think off - if you tell Henry the truth, then you have failed. But surely Jane Doe wouldn't know if I told him the truth, would she? How could she anyway? I wondered whether Jane Doe had it in her to expose the identity of my fake boy friend's real girlfriend. But when it wasn't my secret to share, I knew I shouldn't take the risk.

"Morning Miss," Zander said, politely tipping his hat down to me.

I heaved a deep sigh as I braved myself for the looming lecture after I climbed in. "Hey HB- how are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't H-B me, Vick. Start talking, what's going on with you and Sebastian? The real deal."

"You know how it is- one thing leads to another and before you know it, you get this," I rambled and tried to be as precarious as I could. "You of all people know how I feel about Seb... everyone said it would only be a matter of time, right? His mom accidentally did that one time."

"Vick- come on," Henry said, wincing somewhat. "I am only saying this because I know that you would do the same for me. You know exactly what Seb's like around girls. He doesn't do the whole romance thing, and you're only going to get hurt. If you two really are going out now, be careful because-"

"Stop it!" I snapped, glad that Henry's sister wasn't in the car and Zander wouldn't hear. "Henry, it just happened, I can't explain it. Just like you 'happened' to kiss both Harper and that Violet girl on the same day- have you any idea how much of a dick you look like now? You're messing with Harper's head and you don't even know who Violet is."

"I didn't mean to kiss them, Vick." Henry remained incredibly calm and seemed unphased by my argument. He craned his head to look down the street to see a string of blocked cars that were crammed together like a game of Rush Hour. "It's not moving, we should walk from here."

Walking along the pavement, I kept a quick pace to walk alongside Henry and his long legged strides. I was in the mood to argue and couldn't resist stirring some trouble.

"What are you going to do about Harper and Violet?" I asked pointedly, pushing myself further into the theoretical mess. "Because the last time we spoke properly about this sort of thing, you were going to focus on your studies. Keep your grades up and all that."

"Well I know I'm going to have to face the music soon, and the opportunity of a relationship presents itself, then I might just take it. I want to talk with both Harper and Violet to see how they're feeling."

I wrinkled my nose in protest. "Henry! Are you serious saying you're going to play these girls off of one another in an attempt to get a girlfriend? This isn't some egg and spoon race where the prize is you."

He turned on me just before the gates to school. "Are you seriously judging me? That is not what I'm doing Victoria ad you know it. I need to know what they are thinking because I don't want to pursue something that's not there and-" Henry stopped mid sentence and his eyes grew wide as he watched someone coming up behind me. "Oh boy... she does not look happy."

Harper stormed past us and up the steps to Constance.

"I'll talk to her, Henry and see where her head is. Something has been bothering her since last Friday and I want to find out. Talk later pencil boy."

"Vick!" Henry growled - he never liked Jane Doe's nickname for him.

I wasn't looking forward to finding out my nickname from Jane Doe...

When one foot was on the first step, I heard someone call out to say hey. I turned to see Levi. Oh wow... A little bit of background, this is Levi Walker, son of some property mogul that's had articles published about him in the New York Times. He was definitely good looking and charming, although he might have lacked romance and knowing ways to sweep me completely off my feet. Levi was one of the boys who may have shown affection for me in the past and I would revel in it by playing hard to get. All the girls were bound to be jealous and glaring at me. Whilst not many of the girls at Constance made the effort to be my friend, there was always attention towards me from the guys at St Jude's.

"Hey Vick- you're looking great this morning. I'm digging this look," he said, beaming at me with a gleaming white smile.

Feeling a heat in my chest and head, I did all I could do in the scenario and laughed. "You are funny sometimes, Levi. Cute too. But no, I still can't go to your Mom's Lotus Blossom charity event as your date tonight."

He flinched slightly, before firing back, "Vick, I'm not one to kiss and tell, but you made it clear that you aren't interested in dating me when you started sle-"

"Levi, look," I said sternly, stepping closer towards him. "I know what you're like, and you know what I'm like. We want to different things." I slowly went up on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "You want to get in my pants, and I want to keep my pants on- at least until after high school." Impulsively, I kissed his cheek and giggled as I went into the main building without even looking back.

Eventually, I found Harper with her head in her locker, rifling through for the right textbook.

"Harper?" I asked sweetly, trying not to come across too strong. "You didn't text me back, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Victoria." She went to barge past me but I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back.

"Not good enough Harper, I know somethings up and I want you to tell me." I stared at her eyes and wondered whether this was worth me trying to find out.

Before I could hear her response, my phone beeped and it was a message from the elusive Jane Doe.

' _Okay, so maybe you passed one out of my three task- you didn't tell Henry the truth, I thought you might, but I'm moving on. You seem to have quite the string of admirers. Levi, Tommy and let's not forget your good friend from before. ;) your second challenge is in, courtesy of one of my loyal follower. Go with Levi to the Lotus Blossom gala tonight.'_

"You're getting messages from her, aren't you?" Harper asked quietly.

"Maybe..." I replied tentatively. "Come round my house for dinner - my mom is dying to meet you. Please?"

Harper thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "Why not? My brother's packing for California and my parents won't even notice that I'm gone."

"That's more like it!" I smiled before making my way to my first class.

-o-

Unfortunately for me, the whole day dragged its heels kicking and screaming. In the last lesson of the day, which was History, I was staring at the clock.

"Vick, come back to us!" Harper laughed, pushing my shoulder sharply. "Let's go. I want to get out of here."

We walked home in the sunshine with our arms linked, hearing the odd wolf whistle from the older St Jude boys. It was Monday so Henry would no doubt be doing some additional G&T classes whilst Seb was planning on going to the latest sports trials to make it onto a particular team. Harper seemed much more like herself, which made me feel so much better too. The conversation was quite plain and mostly small talk. I assumed that she might be open to answering my juicier questions when we were alone in my room or something.

And I was right. In my room, she told me all about how she loved photography and took the photos of the models for her mom's boutique shop. I tried to hide that I desperately wanted to go and see the boutique, but I think Harper might have noticed. She told me about how Tommy was always the golden boy out of the two of them, that her parents were always focusing on him and thinking of ways for him to progress and become the best lawyer in the city.

"Vick- can I ask you something a little personal?"

"Of course," I replied positively, putting on some background music with my phone.

"What's really going on with you and Seb?" Harper asked, picking at something under her fingernail. "You don't have to tell me but-"

"Oh it's fine. Um, me and him have always been really close and people had always said that it would only be a matter of time before we would get together. I've liked him for a really long time now. It all just happened really fast."

"Vick. There's something I need to tell you. It's about Seb. He's- oh I don't know if I want to tell you. Seb's seeing someone else, and I think that was before you and him got together." She cupped her hands over her mouth. "Oh please don't be mad at me!"

"Ah," was the only word I could say. "Harper, if I tell you something, you cannot repeat it. I know. Seb is with someone else, but there's a lot of drama if her identity gets out so I agreed to be in a relationship with him. However much I'd like it to be, it's not real."

Harper looked like she was about to burst with excitement and blurted out, "Tommy has a huge crush on you!"

My eyes widened in shock. "What?" I didn't even know how I felt about Tommy – I had spent so much time fixated on Seb that I hadn't given anyone else much thought.

"Um, well… I might have accidentally found out, but he swore me to secrecy. That's why I was so off and weird on Friday. Jane Doe somehow found out that Tommy had a crush on you and that I couldn't tell anyone so she made me do three things. It seemed like Jane Doe wasn't sure what to ask me to do. She made me cause a fuss at family dinner, give her a photo of the next Waldorf designs and then send incriminating evidence from the party. But to know that you and Seb aren't in a real relationship is a relief, because Tommy actually really likes you. I mean, he let you keep Grandad Scott's copy of Lord of the Flies…"

I placed my fingers on the cover of the book in question that was on my desk, feeling the slightly creased edges. "I never knew. I can't believe that Tommy didn't say anything."

"Why didn't you?" Harper asked. "Not that you can do anything whilst you're fake dating Seb right?" She went over to the window and looked down at the street below. "That's definitely created a tricky situation. What is that guy doing?"

Unsure of who and what she was now talking about, I went over and joined her beside the window, peering down to see what was going on. My eyes rolled back in irritation over what was now happening. Standing at the bottom of the steps was Levi Walker. He was wearing a smart looking navy suit with brown suede shoes and in his arms, he was clutching a bouquet of bright flowers.

"Oh my god- this guy doesn't give up!" I sighed, trying not to laugh. "Come on, help me stop Mom and Dad from seeing him- the last thing I need is them inviting him in for dinner." I composed myself on the way down the stairs and opened the door wide. "Levi! What a surprise, what are you doing here?" I smiled, looking back over my shoulder at Harper.

"Victoria Humphrey, I wanted to make a public gesture!" Levi called out in a raised voice. "I thought it might be the thing to put you on the spot and make you change your mind about the Lotus Blossom gala."

Wondering what he was playing at and feeling nervous and embarrassed by this public gesture as he brandished the flowers in the air, making passer-by's stop and take notice. I folded my arms and stood a step above Levi so that we were eye level because I didn't want him to have the power from being taller.

"Stop it now, you are making a scene!" I snapped quietly, gritting my teeth. "You know I have a boyfriend now anyway, so I couldn't go with you to the gala- I'd be going with Sebastian."

Levi placed the flowers into my folded arms and pursed his lips. "Here's the thing, I strongly think you should reconsider you answer, okay?" His eyebrows rose and he ran a hand through his sandy coloured hair. "Are you sure that you won't come?"

I could heard Harper coming down the steps and she placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it a bit. "maybe you should… Maybe you should go. My mom's got a new designer called Jane Deer who is a real hit with her clients."

 _Jane Doe's message…_ I thought, replaying the latest message over and over in my mind. _Your second challenge is in, courtesy of one of my loyal follower. Go with Levi to the Lotus Blossom gala._ If I was serious about keeping Seb's secret, I had to go to the gala with Levi, whether Seb liked it or not. Seb would blame me for risking our cover and exposing his secret girlfriend's true identity.

A mustard yellow cab pulled up just in front of the house and out stepped Mom looking as elegant as ever in a figure hugging monochrome dress with capped sleeves. She tucked her handbag in the crook of her arm and smiled as she saw the three of us. "Levi Walker? Is that you?" Mom asked brightly. "I haven't seen you in years, how is your mother? Still doing all that charity work for Lotus Blossom?"

"Mrs Humphrey- yeah. It's nice to see you. Yeah, she is good. We're enjoying life and pursuing bigger dreams, but there's a reason I stopped by your house." Levi paused, smirking a little. "I wanted to ask Victoria if you would do me the pleasure of being my date to the gala tonight? She seemed a little apprehensive, so I thought I'd see if Meredith would go with me instead. She's always game for anything."

The way he said Meredith was game for anything made me feel as though there was also history with them. One for Sebastian; two for Levi. Do I know any guys that Meredith hasn't gotten with in the past? She was a girl who loved to be noticed and revelled in any kind of attention that she might get.

Mom tried to hide the frown on her face and composed herself. "Oh Victoria," she said in a way that made feel like I was eight years old again. "You have to go. Levi, she'd be happy to accompany you. Come back and collect her at… shall we say, seven thirty?"

"Of course, thank you Mrs Humphrey. Victoria, I'll see you later." He waved goodbye before disappearing off into the big city.

Mom ushered us into the house after a quick introduction to Harper. She forced us to sit at the kitchen's breakfast bar whilst she made us a basic dinner. It was one of her usual, go to meal – not that I think it had a name because it was basically some kind of ramen noodle soup, complete with a colourful array of vegetables. "Here we go. Enjoy," she said, placing the bowls down. "Your dad is doing some writing at the publishing house and won't be house until late, so it's just us three until you go off to the gala Victoria." Mom looked at Harper. "So Harper- Victoria tells me that your father and brother work at Scott & McGee?"

"Yeah. My dad has always wanted Tommy to follow in the family business. He's studying law in California- he loves it there but can't wait to move back to New York. I think he misses the Upper East Side, among other things." Harper looked over at me with a look of great insinuation. "Some people can really leave impressions, right?"

Mom nodded, getting up to go to the fridge. "Of course – I mean, if you look at Sebastian Archibald, Victoria seems taken by him." She started to pour herself a drink, then noticing the time on the clock. "But I made similar mistakes when I was your age. Come on, let's get you ready for tonight."

-o-

"Vick- wow, you look… you look incredible." Levi's mouth hung open as I stepped out of the car at the hall that the charity gala was being held at. "Shall we?" He held his elbow out for me. "Thank you for agreeing to this, it means a lot."

I stood up tall, emanating elegance and poise. "Well, I guess you can thank my mom for agreeing on my behalf."

Inside, the hall was immaculately decorated and looked as though it must have cost a lot of time and money to bring it up to the standard that I was seeing. There were lots of other couples and older children of those couples in attendance of the gala. It felt weird being Levi's date to the event whilst being in a fake relationship with Seb. Everything was made even more weird by the fact that Violet was suddenly walking towards me. Of course she had to be the one out of all of the Constance girls that would come to the gala – or be dragged along by her parents. She was wearing a short black and silver sequined dress with a pair of smart black boots with a tassel hanging on the zips.

"Vick! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed in dismay. "And who is this random guy?"

"Sorry. Violet, this is Levi. Levi, this is Violet." I immediately linked arms with her and pulled her away. "Violet, thank god you are here- I was praying for a lifesaver."

She smiled sort of awkwardly. "Oh. My parents always want to come along to galas and charity auctions. I guess it's the perfect opportunity for them to go about their current affairs," Violet responded bluntly, but I didn't take much notice of it. "What about you though? I thought you were the secret girlfriend of Sebastian Archibald, or as he would like to be known, Gatsby… So who is this random Levi guy you're hanging on the arm of to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly. He's cute and all that, clearly into me too. I like him a bit too, but Levi's a guy who is with you to sleep with you and then go." I noticed that Violet didn't even seem phased by the topic of conversation – which was refreshing. "Things with Sebastian are pretty new to us. We… We are just taking things slow."

With a sharpness in her wit, Violet fired back a snappy response. "Lesson for the day- try and work on your conviction and make it a little more believable. If you ask me, you're covering for him."

I couldn't believe how easily she came to that conclusion. "And what about Henry?"

She blinked once, slow and calm. "I would love to say I don't know what you mean, but you obviously saw Jane Doe." Violet led me upstairs too a little walkway that overlooked the hall. There, she leant against the bannister and surveyed the crowd below. "You know something- I don't mind telling you because I guess I kind of trust you, however bizarre that sounds. Truthfully, I cannot believe that I kissed Henry – I don't do kiss guys I barely know. Especially not when they're clearly into someone else."

I felt sorry for Violet at that point, because she was clearly not expecting to be kissing Henry if he had kissed Harper not moments before. As I racked my brain for the right thing to say, I felt as though it would be easier to be unbiased and say what the right thing to do would be. Not that it was the thing that I personally would have done.

"Have you thought about talking to Henry about it?" I asked softly, feeling a butterfly in my stomach at the thought of Henry getting a girlfriend, especially after the Maddie Fox fiasco. "You didn't hear it from me, but I'm pretty sure that Henry is just as confused as you are right now. Even though he kissed Harper, I don't think he really intended to end up in the mess that he created- he's not like that, trust me."

"Thanks, I guess." Violet propped her elbows up on the polished bannister. "Looks like Mom hasn't lost her charm."

Unable to ask her what she meant, Levi suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Look. I don't know what's going on here, but your little friend spends all day with you at Constance, it's my turn."

"I'm not a My Little Pony that gets passed around to play with, Levi!" I taunted, pushing him away gently. "I guess I should really say thank you."

"Oh really?" Levi said, trying not to hide the smirk from his face. "Well I can think of a few ways you could say thank you."

I opened my mouth to speak and tell him how gross he was being, but Violet said something, grabbing hold of my wrist.

"It's an emergency, Vick. We have to go. Don't say anything."

Rather than argue with her, I followed her obediently down the steps and out of the building like a puppy with its owner. Unsure of what could possibly warrant an emergency in Violet's eyes, I frowned and shivered at the bleak wind that was blowing through the flowing material of the dress I was wearing.

"Come on Violet- what is it?" I pulled on her arm. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me," I added stubbornly, folding my arms for good measure.

She showed me the Jane Doe post.

 _Oh hello- did you miss me? Not as much as I have missed wreaking havoc ;)_

 _Pencil-Boy, looks like we're going to have to sign you up to therapy sessions, because I've seen your parents visiting a divorce lawyer – I thought you all ought to know_

My mouth was agape – Henry was so private sometimes that I never knew what was going on at home. "I'm going to his."

"I'll get us a cab, I'm coming with you." Violet smiled softly before stepping out towards the traffic with her hand raised.

 _Oh Henry, why didn't you tell us?_ I thought as I climbed into a yellow cab which drove towards the Bass family home.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Jane Doe strikes again, looks like she has it out for Henry… What do you think of our new girl Violet?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Take it to the polls

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters has been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: What do you think is going on with Henry's parents? Will Blair and Chuck finally call time on their marriage?

 **Chapter 07 – Violet Avery**

As the car weaved in and out of the traffic, urged by Victoria squealing at the driver to hurry up a bit, I felt nervous. I didn't really know what I was doing coming along. Things between me and Henry were still a little bit weird as we hadn't properly spoken about what happened.

Sure. It was only a kiss, but it made me see Henry in a whole new light.

Whilst Victoria seemed pleased that I was there, I just wasn't sure it was my place to come in and stick my nose into Henry's family business. I didn't care who knew about my parent's marital relationship, or lack thereof. But Henry was different, he seemed keen to keep to himself and be private. I had no idea how he'd react to me and Victoria arriving on his doorstep. Looking at Victoria's elegant red dress, I was glad to be in something with a little more movement.

"Are you coming in?" Victoria asked as we pulled up. "I'd understand if you'd just want to go home."

I couldn't say no, I climbed out the car and followed Victoria up the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I did notice a couple of kids pointing at us and making some kind of comment.

My mind whirled with questions about Henry and how I really felt about him. I liked that he was outgoing and funny at times. He maybe wasn't the kind of guy I liked based on looks alone, but I couldn't deny that he was good looking.

I knocked on the large glossy brown door and waited, listening to the thudding of my heart in my ears.

A girl answered the door. I assumed she was Henry's younger sister from the similar facial features.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a sassy tone.

"Tiffany, we're here to see Henry." Victoria peeped around me and smiled politely at the younger Bass child. "Can you sneak us in?"

"Sure. Mom is in that room with the lawyers and Daddy so be quiet..." Tiffany pressed a finger to her lips and let us in.

Despite it being a week since we last came here, the Bass house still looked immaculately kept. There wasn't a speck of dust in the air or on any of the ornate furniture. Either that, or the house's staff had coincidentally been through not moments before we had arrived.

Victoria led the way to Henry's room, up the stairs and along the balcony like corridor. It gave a great view of the floor below as I walked behind Victoria. Part of me kept thinking I could have just left and gone home but I just couldn't... My gut told me not to leave.

"Henry, can I come in?" Victoria asked, knocking on the door. "It's just me... and Violet."

The door opened slowly, enough for me, Victoria and the mass of material that was her dress to slip into the room.

"I guess you saw Jane Doe," slurred Henry, leaning back against the wall. "I mean, it's Jane Doe so everyone in the Upper East Side knows."

Victoria sighed loudly. "Look Henry, it's not the end of the world. I- you, I mean-" Her sentences couldn't form; she was flustered and had no idea how to deal with it.

So I decided to open up.

"Henry, sit down," I said, patting the bed beside me where he slowly sat down at almost the other end of the bed. "Come closer, stupid... Yeah. Let me be honest with you. It is not the end of the world that your parents are in a position where they need to see a divorce lawyer. Nothing is set in stone - they are just in a talking phase, it might not even end in divorce. I can't tell you the amount of times my parents have seen different divorce lawyers only to decide they don't want to get divorced." When I noticed Henry and I were staring at each other, I looked away just in time to see Victoria slipping out the door, the red material disappearing from sight. "Not that my parents remain true to their marriage, but it works for them."

Henry didn't say anything. His eyes were watery and full of sadness. He dropped his head onto my shoulder and when he sort of coughed and sniffed violently, I knew he was crying.

I did too the first time my parents saw the solicitors. Seven year old Violet Avery screamed and bawled her eyes out, but I'm not that scared little girl anymore.

Feeling a lump in my own throat, I carefully placed an arm around him to pull him slowly into an embrace. His shoulders shook intermittently as he tried to fight back the tears.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked calmly, like it meant nothing. "Henry?"

Henry sharply inhaled, leaning away and wiping his eyes with the back of his cuff. "There's no right answer to that question."

"Yeah, I know..." I replied softly. "But it'll be okay."

-o-

I think me and Henry ended up speaking for a while about various things that were going on in our lives (obviously avoiding the whole kissing charade) before one of us eventually dropped off into a deep sleep, followed by the other. I don't know who fell asleep first, me or Henry.

For the first time in what felt like forever, I had slept through until the morning. I opened my eyes to the sun shining through the thin, silky curtains that weren't quite pulled all the way. A chorus of beautiful bird calls filled the air. Henry was slumped awkwardly up against the bed's large headboard with his long legs stretched out in front of him. My head was resting on his chest as I lay beside him. He was warm and I could have just snuggled in closer, but I felt like I couldn't - not when we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. It was weird being in that in between phase, I couldn't even tell if we were in the in between phase either.

That was my personal hang up. I liked there to be a good differentiation between how I behaved as a friend and a girlfriend. I didn't even know if I wanted to be Henry's girlfriend, or anyone's for that matter.

I slowly rolled off the bed and tiptoed away. But could I just leave without talking to him? I decided off the cuff that the last thing Henry probably needed was for me to throw my two cents in. Lifting my shoes up from the floor beside the bed, I headed back towards the door, eager to make a silent escape.

Closing Henry's bedroom door slowly behind me, I started to creep along the corridor with my back pressed against the wall. Downstairs I could hear a soft, gentle woman's voice talking to someone. I leaned around the wall to see who it was. There was a woman dressed in an immaculate lilac patterned suit standing in the doorway. I couldn't quite make out who it was she was talking to, until she backed away and closed the door.

I gasped at the sight of the man I had known my whole life turning away before the door closed and Henry's mom strode away into the next room.

My dad.

"Violet?" Henry's voice was drowsy and low. "What are you- did you stay here?"

Turning around, I was face to face with him and I could feel my heart beating in my chest as if it was reaching out to him. "I guess we just fell asleep talking..." I replied coolly.

"Oh, right."

"Sorry, but I really have to go." I felt suddenly awkward; I had just seen my dad talking to his mom whilst his mom was considering divorcing his dad. The confusion in my inner monologue made me unaware of the question Henry had asked.

He was nervously waiting for my answer to a question I didn't hear.

"Sure, I guess so," I responded calmly.

"Great- I'll plan something for Saturday , is that o-kay… Is that okay with- with you?" He smiled broadly and I felt the nerves melting away with a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart.

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound positive.

It seemed that I had just agreed to meet up with Henry this weekend. At least it gave me time to confront Dad. "Like I said, I should probably go..."

"Oh, you should probably take this," he said, crossing his arms over to take his hoodie off.

For a slight moment, I might have gawp at his body where his t-shirt had lifted up, Henry held out the balled up hoodie and I took it. Our fingers grazed each other before I put the hoodie on over my dress from last night's gala. I smirked at the fact that it nearly looked like I wasn't wearing anything else under the hoodie.

"Oh- and I'll distract my parents so you can escape," Henry taunted, clearly trying not to laugh at his own joke as he bit his lip. "Wish me luck," he added as he passed me by and headed down the curving stairs.

"Good luck Pencil-Boy!" I whispered loudly, hoping not to be heard.

He smiled before disappearing out of my line of sight. I briefly counted to five before shuffling down the stairs and heading down the stairs, not even phased by the fact the hood was up and covering part of my vision.

I bolted for the door, listening to Henry tell his mom that he was going to be out of the house on Saturday and might not be able to make the family dinner that night. Without even realising, I noticed a smile growing on my face at the thought of what Henry was planning.

 _Wait_ , I thought. _Have I agreed to go on a date with Henry Bass without even knowing I've agreed to in the first place?_

As I stepped outside and pulled the door shut, I heaved a deep sigh before skipping down the steps with my head down.

"Violet?"

I looked up in slow motion. "Dad- what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be working?"

"Not quite- come with me, we're going home before someone sees." Dad opened the car door and I climbed in.

Before the car had even pulled out, I asked the inevitable.

"How do you know Ms Waldorf-Bass?" I made sure to emphasise the Bass part and waited his response. "I thought you kept to the Upper west side where we belong according to you."

"Violet. Watch your attitude, young lady." He glanced over at me with his brow furrowed. "And I could ask you he same question. Your mother's been worried sick, what were you doing?"

"Don't change the subject, Dad," I replied bluntly. "How do you know her?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Actually it is."

"I'm not going to have this argument with you, Violet."

Classic Dad. Firey at points, but when you questioned his relationships with anyone other than Mom, he shuts down. Which normally meant that he was seeing them but wanted to do so in private. Without knowledge of his marital issues getting out into the social scene and uppity old biddies that organised all the charity events and galas making their opinions know.

"Well I hope you're happy being a home wrecker and ruining Henry' parent's marriage." I folded my arms in protest and turned to look out the window.

"And what's Henry to you then?" Dad's tone rose to sound protective, but it didn't suit him. He just wanted to change the conversation topic.

"Henry is one of the children of your latest side piece." My stomach twisted when I referred to Henry's mom that way, as a side piece.

-o-

Saturday came around quicker than I thought it would. Henry told me he had something planned and he hoped that I was prepared. Prepare for what?

 _Just be ready at ten, I'll come and pick you up from your house, don't worry, sleep well…_ was the last thing he said to me the night before. In between filling Victoria in and speaking to Henry, I didn't really have time to prepare and really get excited for whatever Henry had planned.

"Where are you off to looking so pretty?" Mom said, walking into my room uninvited. "You know, you have such a gorgeous face but you don't utilise it with the right makeup. And you shouldn't wear boots with that outfit, heels would be far more sophisticated."

"Mom…" I moaned. "I look fine, and this is my favourite outfit so I will wear it as it is."

I looked at myself in the mirror, taking in my outfit and trying to wonder if my mom was right. My sweater was white and cable knit, not to mention incredibly cosy. My boots were ones that my dad had bought for me years ago when I refused to wear the shoes Mom had picked out for me for a New Year's Eve party.

"I think I look fine Mom," I added confidently, showing that I wasn't going to be affected by her critiques. "But I better go wait outside now."

"Of course, darling. Stay safe, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She hugged me and then walked briskly out of my room.

 _That leaves me with a lot to do…_ I thought to myself before grabbing Henry's hoodie out of my wardrobe and carrying it neatly folded downstairs, pressed against my chest. As I was closing the front door, the wind caught it and I heard a rip. I gasped and turned hearing the rip sound continue.

"No!" I squealed, seeing my jumper trapped in the door.

A car pulled up nearby and I was forced to shed the jumper and put on the hoodie. I was glad to be wearing a vest under my jumper but it was nowhere near warm enough to go without one.

"Violet!" Henry called out from the bottom of the steps.

I turned around with a soft smile plastered across my face. "Hey H.B, how are you?" I skipped down the steps and put my arms around his neck to hug him tight.

"Woah, I'm good. You look- you look great but is that my hoodie from the other morning?"

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind. I had to do a last minute wardrobe change."

"No, no. Of course not. I think it's sweet." He stopped and smiled, taking my hand and leading me down the street.

I stopped, a little off guard, looking back at the car.

"Come on, I just thought it would be nicer to walk?"

I nodded and we walked along the street. We were heading in the direction of Central Park. Along the way, I smiled at the people we were passing by, because they were taking no notice of me and Henry. With Jane Doe on the scene, I felt like I had been being watched the whole time.

I lived on the Upper West Side – much unlike my fellow Constance girls, and I felt a little bit like an outsider. Walking with Henry made me feel like we were some kind of modern day Romeo and Juliet living on opposite sides of Central Park.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying not to giggle like a little child. "Tell me…"

"No," he protested with such a charming cheerfulness in his voice.

We crossed into the park and I smiled at the enthusiastic children that were running across the green with their parents trailing behind them. Having siblings was one of the things I felt like I really missed out on. I never had a brother to protect me or get into little fights with, or a sister to share clothes with or to teach about flirting.

"You look in deep thought- what's on your mind?" Henry asked, gently squeezing my hand to urge a response.

"Oh nothing really."

I thought Henry might be taking me to the Boathouse, but then we ended up in one corner of Central Park. My mouth opened to ask Henry where we were going as it now seemed like we were leaving the park.

"All will be revealed in a moment." Henry smiled.

Then I noticed a sign for the zoo. The sea lions and penguins exhibits. It used to be an annual tradition that the Avery family – well, me and my parents, would go there at least once a year. But since my parent's eyes began to wander, we hadn't been back here.

"Henry, why are we… why are we here?" I asked slowly, pulling my hand from his grip because I felt hurt. Like he was trying to rub it in my face that he wasn't the only one with parent troubles, but he didn't know everything about it. I looked over at the enclosures we were walking towards, smiling at the sea lions that were dancing alongside the glass tank where kids were running up and down.

"You said that you wanted to come back here the other night. I get why you might be upset by it right now, but I wanted to let you know that you can always make new memories. With new people. So instead of thinking about how you used to come here with your parents, you can think of it as our first date."

"Sorry? Did you just say our first date? Was this a date?" I joked with him, turning to face him.

His cheek flushed darker and went red with embarrassment.

"I love it," I added quickly to avoid further embarrassment. "Thank you Henry." I wanted to kiss him again, but I worried that it might have been too soon. The next time we kissed should be the right time, but I wondered if I was just being too relaxed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course," Henry responded, walking around the zoo to see the penguins catching some fish that was being thrown into the enclosure by the keepers.

"Will you-" The question was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't finish it. "Let's go to that fountain that always gets shown in the films!" I grinned, pulling him so that we were running through Central Park.

We kicked through neat piles of fallen leaves, and I might have felt a little bit bad about the fact that some poor worker had neatly swept and raked them earlier.

"Wait!" Henry said abruptly once we reached the bottom of the stairs by what my mom used to call angel tunnel or something like that.

"Why?" I asked. "The fountain's right there!"

He pulled out his phone and turned to get a photo of me. I tried to act natural, but ended up nervously looking at my feet with a big smile on my face.

"Henry…" I said, pulling him closer and turning him around so that we both had our backs to the fountain through the tunnel's arches.

Click.

The first picture Henry and I took together.

As if by magic, his phone buzzed and he let me read what it was as I hold his arm. It was a Jane Doe post, and I immediately feared it was about me and Henry on our not-date date.

Jane Doe had created a twitter pole with three options that were accompanied with three pictures.

 _Hello Upper East Siders, I'm back and boy has Vicky been getting into sticky situations._

 _Yes, she is Mini-Gatsby's girlfriend, but Vicky has been catching the eyes of other guys. I want to know which one you like best, so cast your vote._

 _Are you team Walker, team Scott or team Mini-Gatsby?_

 _Kisses xx, Jane Doe._

Pencil Boy, Vicky and Mini-Gatsby. Jane Doe was being ruthless and branding them right where it hurt.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Oh! Did you see that coming? What did you think of this new instalment?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Watch your step

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters have been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: What do you think is going on with Henry's parents? Will Blair and Chuck finally call time on their marriage?

 **Chapter 08 – Victoria Humphrey**

My phone fell out of my hands and clattered onto the table. Jane Doe has not only called me Vicky, the one nickname I hated with a passion, but she was forcing me into a corner that I would have to fight to get out of.

Her latest post was targeting me, and it might have had something to do with bailing on Levi at the charity gala event earlier this week. What surprised me more was that she didn't out me and Sebastian who was now her 'Mini-Gatsby'.

The post had a pole going on between three guys I had been seen out and about with. Levi, Tommy and Sebastian. It was a popularity contest and it was all my fault.

In a panic, I tried to call Harper because she knew about Jane Doe's test with Levi but she didn't pick up. I wondered if she was ignoring me because I had put a target on her brother's back, but I was too stressed to worry about the reason Harper didn't pick up. There was no way I could explain the meaning of the post to Tommy or Sebastian – Levi's probably just lapping up the attention he has been getting.

So I called Violet. Although I didn't know her that well, she knew some of what was going on.

"Victoria- hey... I'm still with Henry right now. Are you- are you okay?"

"So you've seen Jane Doe's latest post then?" I asked, knowing the answer already and overcome with guilt at interrupting her first 'not date' with Henry.

"Yes. I saw it. It's not that bad though, it could be worse," she replied soothingly.

"It could be, but why is Jane Doe targeting us in the first place?"

Violet paused. "Can we talk about this tonight? I'm having a really good time with Henry right now and I've just abandoned him at the fountain to come and talk to you..."

Completely caught off guard and realising my selfishness, I wished her a hasty goodbye before hanging up.

The doorbell was ringing and I wondered who it could be. I walked towards the front door and opened it to find Sebastian waiting on my doorstep.

"Sebastian, hey..." I mumbled, feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks. "I'm so sorry about that Jane Doe post." My voice trailed off until I realised that he was smiling.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

"Well there is a slight possibility that me and my dad bumped into your dad at a new exhibition that was being unveiled at the Met. Your dad has asked for us to have lunch with him and your mom... how is your acting these days?"

"Well I guess we are about to find out," I sighed, allowing him to lead me down to the sidewalk where a car was waiting.

As soon as the car door swung shut, I unapologetically unloaded onto Sebastian to make sure he knew exactly what was going on.

"So Jane Doe tried to set me up and expose this fake relationship by making me go to the Lotus Blossom event with Levi and then she must have discovered that Tommy had given me his number and said for me to give him a call. I think we should-"

"We need to put on a united front as we go out in public," Sebastian interrupted confidently, looking out the window at the hustle of people on the busy streets. "In the meantime, Emma is completely unaware of what's going on thanks to a change in my privacy settings on my Instagram and Facebook..."

I smiled, trying to shake the butterflies in my stomach, because it was still difficult to remember that Sebastian was not my boyfriend. Part of me loved when Meredith and her cronies asked questions about me and him- even if Meredith kept going on about how she got with him first.

"Yeah, I guess..." I mumbled, not knowing what I was agreeing to.

Sebastian seemed taken aback, leaning away from me a bit. "You really think that's a good idea, meeting Emma?"

Oh god I thought, I could not have said anything worse than that.

"Sorry I guess I'm just nervous about lunch and wasn't thinking straight." Wow, what a backtrack. "My mind is all over the place right now."

"Yeah," Sebastian mumbled. "I guess it can't be easy with Jane Doe breathing down our necks."

"Definitely something like that. I still want to know why. Like, why is she after us for no reason. Did we do something over Summer to cause the person behind it harm?"

Sebastian seemed a little caught off guard. "Like who? Because I can't think of anything," he said abruptly.

I tried to think what I had done over the summer, but nothing make me think that Jane Doe was a logical revenge.

"Well I think we should confront Jane Doe one day." I paused when the car pulled over in front of an upmarket restaurant that made me feel a little uncomfortable and under dressed. "My mom loves his place... they always come here when they had something to celebrate," I added.

Before I even had the chance to open the door, Sebastian had already run around the car to open it for me and offer me a hand. Selfishly, I decided to revel in the opportunity that was being presented right in front of me. I held his hand as I stepped out and was met by Dad coming out of the restaurant to usher us inside.

Sometimes he got a little paranoid about journalists following him for an insider scoop about his latest book.

Yeah... right...

Inside, the plush red carpet felt soft and squishy under foot and I was in awe at the row of large portrait oil paintings of countryside views. It reminded me of the stables and riding so much that I struggled to pull myself away.

"Vick?" Sebastian squeezed my hand in question.

I had forgotten that I was still holding his hand and flinched, pulling it away. I marched after Dad as he led us to a table where Mom was sat at, taking a sip from a glass of red wine before smiling and getting up to greet me and Sebastian.

"You look lovely darling," Mom said, pulling me into a gentle embrace.

I could feel the beads of her long earring digging into the side of my cheek, but I let it happen because pretty soon, she would be off on yet another business trip.

"This is- a little unexpected, Mom," I said sharply, slowing lowering myself into the chair opposite her. "I didn't think you approved of Sebastian as a boyfriend? Friend- yes, but no more."

I could feel all their eyes staring into my soul, but this seemed all too convenient and I had to poke the bear to see what was going on.

Mom composed herself for a moment and avoided eye contact with Dad and Sebastian. "There's a lot that you don't know, and I was young once too-"

"Seriously, Mom? Yes we all know what you were like as my age, and it was nothing like how I am now." I fell silent when the waiter came and took our orders. I continued as soon as he was gone and hopefully out of earshot. "Why do you have to find a problem with everything I do, Mom?"

My throat felt like it was bulging out as I tried to stifle the tears. "For once in my entire life, I actually ended up with the guy who I wanted. I like him and I hate when you act like this." I stood up in the heat of the growing argument. "Sebastian is one of the good things in my life, Dad seems to be happy for me. I really like Sebastian, I guess I kind of always have." My eyes met Sebastian's ice blue eyes. "In a way, it's long overdue and-"

"And I care about you, Victoria. You are my daughter and I always will put your needs first, but- now is not the time to have this argument!" Mom snapped, staring me down.

Dad went to protest and question his wife's issue. He looked around the restaurant as if he was hoping that the food would arrive and dissolve any impending argument.

I rolled my eyes. "You're right Mom, we shouldn't have this argument, and we won't because I'm leaving. Don't expect me to come home tonight."

What came over me, I don't know, but I stormed out of that restaurant faster than my legs would allow – they were still shaking with adrenaline. As soon as I hit the pavement, I turned towards Central Park with the thought of trying to find someone to stay with over the East Side. I darted across the road, weaving through the static cars that were stuck in a gridlock.

"Vick, wait up!"

I heard Sebastian call out, and when I turned to look at him, I froze. My mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"Victoria… I… What you said back there…" Sebastian started, but he seemed uncertain. "You were acting back there, with your parents, right?"

"Of course," I stumbled, fumbling with my words. There was no way I could admit that it was the utter truth. "Sorry about my mom, but I've got to go find some place to stay the night. I can't go home- not with Mom behaving the way she is." My hand was shaking so I stuffed it in my pocket. "Look, I know that this relationship is fake, but I don't know how much longer I can let people talk about me- about us behind our backs. Especially when I hear particular rumours about us and a bench in Central Park!"

Sebastian nodded slowly. "Well things are going to get a whole lot more complicated and I need you to come with me." He raised his hand and hailed a cab.

Knowing I had no choice, I let climbed in and heard Sebastian mumble an address. It wasn't far from here, and I realised where it was that were going. We were going to see Emma.

-o-

The apartment block she lived in looked like we had walked onto the set of Friends, even down to the standard brown wallpaper in the stairway.

"Sebastian- are you sure about this?" I asked hesitantly.

His voice was shaking and I felt like he was close to tears. "Something's happened, and I need to tell someone and after everything that's happened, I know I can trust you." Sebastian pulled out a key from his trouser pocket and opened a moss green door. "Emma? It's me, I've brought a friend we can trust." He ushered me in quickly. "This is Victoria Humphrey."

"Oh…" The woman I assumed to be Emma stood in the middle of the apartment. "It's- nice to finally meet you, Victoria." Her tone was sharp and told me to watch myself. "I guess you think she can keep our secret?"

"Secret?" I stammered. "What's going on, Sebastian?"

"We- well… Me and Emma are going to elope," Sebastian replied calmly. "Please don't overreact."

"Overreact? Overreact! Sebastian, you can't go elope with someone whenever it suits us. This is so wrong-" I stopped myself and turning to face the door, pausing. "No, I'm not going to walk away. You need to hear this, both of you. This is irresponsible of you. Both of you- Emma, you should know better and Sebastian, you aren't thinking this through. What happens when the police caught wind of this, or Mr and Mrs Archibald come after you? Sure there are places you can go to where you can get married, but we're not even sixteen. Why can't you wait until next month? Sebastian… Please open your eyes and see that this whole thing, and your relationship is wrong." I could see Emma's expression dropping. "Look, this isn't my place to say, but…"

Mine and Sebastian's phones buzzed for an alert that was coming up on our phones. Jane Doe was contacting us.

 _Hey Vicky and Mini-Gatsby… Time's Up kids. You might think you have everyone fooled, but I saw you going onto a little excursion after lunch._

 _You two thought you could get the better of me, but I will not be played._

 _Now is when you realise that I don't play games. This is my ball park, kids. Either you give me a secret, or I forward incriminating evidence on to the authorities._

 _Watch your step Mini-Gatsby, your play-thing's life will be over if you don't so play carefully…_

 _Kisses xx, Jane Doe_

I felt sick to the stomach.

Emma was pestering him for a response over what was on the phone, persistent to know what was wrong. The look on mine and Sebastian's face was enough to tell anyone that something was wrong.

"See, Seb- you weren't careful after all. This is all too risky to simply carry on and you know that." I bit the metaphorical bullet. "If you don't break up with her, I'll shout it from the rooftops. She's bad news and-"

Emma snapped at me like a little terrier. "Now just you wait a minute, missy. I may have only known you for five minutes, but it's clear to me that you want Sebastian to break up with me because you've clearly got a teenage crush on him. Please leave, I don't want you here, or even near us."

I glanced at Sebastian, urging him to say something within the next two seconds or I would. And it wouldn't have been nice.

"Emma, please don't say things like that. Me and Vick are just friends and-" He reached out to take her manicured hand, but she jerked out of reach. "Emma?"

"Don't you dare 'Emma' me! Did you bring her here to help you break up with me? Because that is low, even for you. You know what, I wasn't going to say anything, but I think it's clear that you two are clearly seeing each other behind my back and I will not be taken for a – you know, I want you both of you out of my apartment now."

Sebastian froze to the spot and I had to pull him away. He dropped the key on the floor and rushed out of the room to get out of sight.

I chased after him in the panic and ran straight into him on the street. I texted Henry to meet me at the Boathouse. That was where I dragged Sebastian to in silence. I didn't know what to say- part of me wanted to say that it was a blessing in disguise, but I knew I couldn't.

-o-

When Henry arrived, he had Violet in tow as well, which made me feel so stupid. I should have known that he was still on his first date with Violet, but they appeared in good spirits. Henry seemed happy until he saw Sebastian slumped in the chair.

"Seb- you want to tell me about it?" Henry asked softly, pulling out a chair for Violet. "You've fallen off the radar lately." He looked between me and Sebastian. "Did you guys break up or something?"

Violet murmured something about seeing that coming, but I ignored the remark.

Out of nowhere, Sebastian leapt up, flipping the light, metal table over. In a fit of rage, he started shouting at us. I immediately stood up and knocked my chair over.

"Stop talking to me like you understand!" Sebastian shouted. "You don't know anything. How could you? You're so blind and selfish that you don't even realise what's going on with your parents, Henry!" He turned to me, his finger pointing at me. "And you couldn't help but dig your heels in and mess everything up!"

"Sebastian Archibald!"

All four of us froze and turned to see his father, the mayor- watching us from across the café with folded arms. He marched towards us and nearly hauled his son away among the hubbub of shocked bystanders.

"Oh boy…" I mumbled. "Jane Doe is not going to let this slip."

Violet glowered at me. "No thanks to you, but I guess that you were trying to help."

"I'm sure you'll find out the truth soon…"

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = What's going on? Lots of drama, that's what! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9 - Breaks like a heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters have been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: So we haven't heard from Lydia lately, so let's see how they're doing!

 **Chapter 09 – Sebastian Archibald**

My dad stared at me with wide eyes, trying to maintain composure whilst being the centre of attention. It probably would have helped if he hadn't just screamed my name across the café. There was no way that I was going to live this down- especially when it happened in the heat of the mayoral election.

He wanted the picture perfect family and I was clearly messing with that image. "Why would you cause such a scene, Sebastian?"

"I don't know Dad. I guess I've got a lot on my plate." I shrugged, glancing over my shoulder at Henry, Vick and Violet. "Pressure just got to me..."

"You and me both son. I shouldn't have shouted." Dad smiled and waved at some families and a passerby who recognised him. "You promised me and your mother that you wouldn't draw any negative attention to us."

"Hold on. What about Mom? She was the one caught red handed!"

"Get in the car. Thank you..." Dad climbed into the back after me and sighed, tightening his tie. "We have a big name to uphold and I need no hiccups. Your sisters have given me their word that there will be no arguing."

I coughed in surprise. "Rosalie and Elle promised you that? I hope you have a refund on your money there. Those two fight worse than Uncle Chuck and Aunt Blair."

Dad playfully tapped the back of my head. "That's family you're talking about. Now there is an event on tomorrow, the organisers have asked me to do a speech. I want you to be there. Elle, Rosalie and your mom are going to be there too, but you are even more important to me so I need you there."

"Oh. I can't, I promised I'd go out for dinner with-" I had to stop myself from saying Emma and fumbled to say another name. "Vick."

"Vick? As in Victoria Humphrey?"

"Yes Dad- me and her... we're kind of a thing? Ish?"

Dad looked suddenly really uncomfortable by the sudden revelation. "I don't think you two make a good pair..."

"Why? Because of the fact that you and her mom had a history? It's come up in conversation. We're just seeing how things go. I don't know how I feel alright?" I couldn't even believe what I was saying, let alone think that Dad would believe it either.

"Who was the other girl with you? She seems nice."

"Oh her? That's Violet Avery. I think she's new in town. Friend of a friend, but there's something going on with Henry there so I thought I'd let him have this one."

"You should put those Archibald blues to good use, Sebastian." Dad smiled before stepping out of the car and up the steps to the house.

There was a couple of reporters nearby who hastily threw themselves at him in an attempt to get an update on the election.

"Well I'm sure the people of New York will know exactly who to put their trust in. Now, if you don't mind, I've got a family dinner to go to." Dad grinned, putting his hand on my shoulder and guiding me inside though the now open front door.

"Honey? The photographer is here to take some photos for your campaign!" Mom called through the house. "There's a fresh suit upstairs for you and Ava is here to go over some campaign notes!" She came striding into view wearing an elegant dress with a wafting skirt and flowing transparent silk sleeves. For a moment, she registered the disappointment in Dad's face. "Sebastian, there's some clothes I want you to change into for a couple of photos the photographer thinks will provide a new angle for the campaign. Upstairs now please."

As I passed the stairs, heading up to my room, I could see Rosalie and Elle wearing similar coloured dresses to Mom with their hair all curled and twirled. Dad's campaign manager Ava was fluffing a makeup brush over their cheeks and nose. Ava was a close friend of Dad's who stepped up once he announced his candidacy. She had long black hair that was dead straight and big brown eyes. If she were my age, I'd be tempted. Mom tried to shoo her politely away from the twins, saying they didn't need the makeup.

Upstairs, I changed into a navy suit with a white shirt and red tie. It made me feel like it was forced to look patriotic, but it fitted like a glove as I flattened the blazer against my chest and stomach. Even though it wasn't a part of Mom's approved outfit, I went over to the chest of drawers in my room and took out a silver tie clip from its box. The tie clip was a gift handed down to me from my great grandfather and it felt like a perfect homage to him. William Van Der Bilt.

"Sebastian- are you ready? Can I come in?" Mom asked, knocking on the door.

"Sure," I replied, sweeping my hair to one side using my fingers to meticulously separate it.

"Look at you. The spit of your dad." Mom smiled adoringly at me, before straightening my collar and noticing the tie clip.

"Oh. I didn't think you would mind..."

"No, no. It's not that, I think it's very fitting. Given the circumstances." She placed a hand on my cheek. "What did I ever do to deserve such a thoughtful boy?"

"Ehh..." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Let's go downstairs. Now brave face, big smiles and it'll be over in no time. I know you hate all this kind of thing-"

"Because it is so fake Mom," I replied walking out of the room. "This is not the family we are and you know that. You can try and behave like our family is better than Uncle Chuck's, but it's not really. It's built on lies."

Mom silenced me before we went down the stairs, much to the delight of the photographer who was this middle aged man with thin, wiry brown hair. He ushered Mom towards Dad, standing on his right side behind Elle and Rosalie who were sat on the chaise lounge. Then he grabbed my hand, pulling me to Dad's left side and that's when I saw the identical nature of our suits. Like father, like son…

"Okay, smile beautiful family." The photographer delighted in the photos he was getting, repositioning us every now and again. His eye caught Ava standing in the archway with her arms folded. "You uh, come stand here."

My parents voiced their concerns for having Ava in the shots, but the photographer insisted. Before long, it seemed as though me, Mom and the twins were parcelled off to the other room so that photos could be taken of Nathaniel Archibald and his incredibly successful campaign manager. Mom was clearly put off by it, but she fussed over Elle and Rosalie.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and noticed an alert from Jane Doe. My cheeks puffed up with concern over what it might be. Opening up the alert, it took me to Twitter where there was a post about a secret.

 _Hi UESiders and boy have I got news for you?! A little birdie told me that Mini Gatsby has been playing the field and really going for the extra hours of tutoring. Hopefully Vicky isn't too heartbroken by this? Oh well. I wonder if Mini Gatsby is prepared to be schooled and read Emma all over? Know my name, know my secrets. Jane Doe. Kisses._

My stomach was immediately in my throat. Jane Doe was throwing a number of curveballs that I was not prepared for, but someone clearly tipped her off. The thing was that the only person who truly knew about Emma, was Vick. I immediately excused myself and disappeared to me room to call Vick.

"Hey Seb- you okay? I'm currently having dinner with my parents right now." Her voice was a little shaky.

"No. No it can't. Excuse yourself from the table now. I mean it Vick, I'm not in the mode." I was firm and insistent, waiting until she confirmed it was safe to talk openly.

"What's wrong?" Vick asked innocently.

"Are you seriously going to play dumb now? Jane Doe just posted a hit on me and Emma- are you seriously going to play dumb now? You are the only one who knows about me and her."

"Seb- trust me, I would never do that to you."

"Don't lie to me!" I snapped loudly, seething at the temerity of the situation. "You are the single person that saw me and Emma together. You spoke to her like it was nothing. You provoked Emma into making us nearly break up and then you tempt Jane Doe into cornering us. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Please stop shouting at me Seb…"

"Vick – tell me the truth now!"

"I didn't do it! Now will you stop shouting at me!" she shouted aggressively. "Look. I know I made my views on your freaky relationship abundantly clear, but you of all people must know that I would never do that to you. I would never jeopardise our friendship like that. Seriously, pinkie cross on my heart."

"Don't use that against me."

"I'm using it to emphasise how serious I am," Vick sighed, sniffing violently. "I have to go now. Don't talk to me again until you learn to apologise."

Before I could even try to apologise, she cut off the call and I then realised that I had completely blown up the situation beyond its proportions. She had done so much for me to hide my secret, but I felt like I had thrown it all in her face. I was going to need to make it up to her in one way or another, but she liked grand gestures sometimes. Maybe that was what I would have to do. Me and Henry have spent hours in the past just listening to her list of these films that we needed to watch before we died and all the scenes that were filmed in and around New York.

"Sebastian?"

"Not now, Mom."

"I think we should have a chat, before the whole police department come to see what your shouting match was about."

 _Oh god…_ I thought. I hadn't even realised how loud I was being.

"And there is also some woman here to see you. I tried to send her away, but she was insistent…"

Some woman. I started to panic and barged out of my room, pasting Mom. Quickly shuffling down the stairs, I ran to the door thinking that it was Emma standing outside, but when I opened the door, I was surprised.

"Do I know you?" I asked, slowly walking down the steps.

She was tall and thin. Her skin was a smooth cocoa colour and her hair was cut short, almost like a buzz cut. "You don't know me personally, and I don't know you personally, but we have a mutual friend in Miss Clark."

"Emma? Where is she- is she okay? I need to see her."

Her face twisted. "Mister Archibald, please. I don't like this any more than you do, but this is the choice that Emma has made. Before she left the Upper East Side, she wanted me to give you this."

"A letter?" I squeaked when I saw the parchment envelope. "No, Emma must have more to say than she can in a letter, right?"

"Just. Read the letter, and move on with your life. You're both in two different places." She looked over her shoulder. "I'm in no place to cast judgements, but she is her own person. I may not have known what was going on in the middle, but I know about the end. Bringing that girl to Emma's apartment was- I don't even think I can put a word on it, but it just goes to show your age I think. Move on Sebastian."

I watched as she left me standing alone in the street holding a stray letter. I tore into the envelope and discarded it on the sidewalk like a dirty tissue. My body found itself a perch at the bottom of the stairs as I read the letter.

 _Sebastian, I hope this letter gets to you soon. What happened today has really opened my eyes to the severity of what might happen if everyone found out about our relationship. The things I could stand to lose if we are to carry on down the path we're on. My job, my home, my whole livelihood because of what I'll be labelled as. I don't regret anything, but I do regret that you are not a few years older. It was selfish of me to even consider that you and me could work. This letter serves as cutting the ties. I'm going to transfer schools and I want you to continue being an amazingly talented boy, because nothing would make me prouder than knowing how well you did. Deep down, I know that you don't want to hear this, but it is over. Do not come to my apartment and do not send me messages. Miss E. Clark_

Before I knew it, I had let a tear escape and I held the rest back, standing up and turning to see Mom standing in the doorway. She remained quiet, but held her arms up to me. I practically fell into her arms, feeling the warmth of her embrace. Mom may not have said anything, but I was thankful for it.

This was my secret, and I had to keep it.

"Why don't you come inside for some dinner? The girls want your help picking the photos."

"Sure…" I mumbled, scrunching up the letter and putting it in my blazer pocket.

Whilst all I wanted to do was sulk in my room, I knew that my family were one of few things that could bring me out of my mood. Though I didn't like to admit it, but my family were very important to me. Even my sisters – being two years younger than me and girls, you would think that we wouldn't get along, but they mean a lot to me. Rosalie and Elizabeth, I was their protector when they were babies, telling visitors 'don't touch the babies.' Sitting down at the table next to them, they should me a tablet of all the different photos that they liked. Mom and Dad smiled at the three of us, with Dad taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over hers. Deep down, I wasn't happy about Emma breaking up with me after everything we had been through, but I felt like it had run its course.

"Serena tells me that it's nearly Vick's Sweet Sixteen. I hope you and Henry have planned something extra special seeing as that girl's put up with you both all this time…" Mom said, taking a sip from her glass of wine. "Although nothing will beat the time we played – what was it called? Assassins?" She looked over at Dad who nodded. "Even if a little bird got to you first, eh?"

"I have something in mind… It's going to take a bit of preparation and help from a few of my friends."

"Mysterious…" Rosalie giggled. "Me and Elle can help if you want too. She's like the big sister and-"

Elle squeezed my arm. "You should get help from people to like subtly recreate iconic scenes from her favourite films in New York. Like some secret flash dance or something!"

My mouth hung open. "That _was_ my idea!"

Our parents couldn't help but laugh at the way our minds were thinking the same thing.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = A nice little chapter down and dusted before my holiday** **hopefully the next chapter will be a little more exciting than this one :L**


	10. Chapter 10 - This little bird

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters have been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: So we haven't heard from Lydia lately, so let's see how they're doing!

 **Chapter 10 – Victoria Humphrey**

I sighed as I dropped my phone beside me because it was my fault that Jane Doe had posted a hit about Sebastian and Emma's relationship, but I had to in order to save him. Jane Doe asked me for a secret, but I didn't have one that I wanted to keep, so the secret wasn't 'deleted'. It was posted. Sebastian had already called me to have a go at me and I had to lie to him to protect our friendship. I hated to think about what might have happened if he found out the truth.

It was the morning after and I still felt dreadful for what I had done. Perched on the alcove by my bedroom window, I hugged a small pillow to my chest. Everything seemed to be falling apart for me. Sebastian was angry at me because his relationship with Emma was breaking down and nearly out in the open. Harper seemed to be avoiding me after some sort of issue with Tommy. I understood that he was her brother, but I couldn't be held accountable for the things that came from Jane Doe. Meredith was still being off with me over the fact that I was 'dating' Sebastian, but that didn't bug me that much – she was still dating that creepy Dustin guy. Then there was Violet who still seemed to judge me over everything that was going on. Henry was about the only person who seemed to be talking to me. Unfortunately for me, he was so engrossed in courting Violet that he didn't have the same kind of time for me and Sebastian that he used to.

"Victoria?" Mom said, knocking on my door.

I wiped my eyes, hoping to erase any trace of tears. "You can come in Mom."

The door opened slowly and Mom stepped in wearing a figure hugging cobalt blue sleeveless dress. If there was one thing I hoped to inherit from my mother, it was her sense of fashion – or at least her wardrobe. She slowly strolled over to me and sat down in the chair by my desk.

"I wanted to speak to you about your birthday. I know that it's Henry's birthday before, but I thought it might be nice for us to confirm a few of the finer details. Your father and I wanted to go over- Victoria, have you been crying?"

My head shook quickly. "No- of course not. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Mom reached out, putting her hand on my leg. "I know that look."

"Nothing special…" I shrugged my shoulders before exhaling sharply. "Sebastian thinks I told someone something that he wanted to keep a secret."

"And did you? Tell his secret?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I would never do that to Sebastian- he's my best friend. Just like Blair was yours, Sebastian and Henry are mine."

"Then if you haven't said anything, you are in the right and eventually he'll realise that. He'll come around, sweetie. Time will encourage that." Mom paused, pursing her lips slightly. "I have a meeting in California and will be leaving tonight."

"Tonight?" I stammered. "I don't want you to go."

"I know you don't, Victoria, but this is for another potential contract. The studios outside of New York are thriving so the partners and I are looking at studio lots in California and potentially Seattle to compliment New York. The meeting could change our lives again."

Outside, I noticed a lone pigeon flying past the house and settle on a tree down the street. It seemed so calm and at peace that I realised I needed to be positive for Mom's sake. She had her family at heart. Me, Dad, Eric and my grandparents were always at the forefront of her mind.

"You still haven't told me about whether or not I can do work experience at the New York studio?" I asked shyly, trying to keep a positive expression on my face.

Mom stood up slowly, heading for the door with a bright smile on her face. "Oh- didn't I tell you? My assistant Matty would only be too happy to help you out and get you sorted for work experience. Just send him an email to confirm the dates. Even if it's next week, that'll be fine. Matty is a genius, I don't know what I'd do without his organisation. Sweetie, I love you, but I need to go and pack. You can call me if you need me, in the evenings of course."

"Thank you, Mom!" I squealed, rushing to give her a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you Victoria. Anything."

-o-

Work experience came around in three days – Matty was absolutely amazing and managed to fit me in. When I woke up on the first day of the work experience week, I checked my phone first to see if I had any messages from Sebastian- or anyone, but there was nothing. Not even an update from Jane Doe. Fighting back the emotions, I rifled through my wardrobe for an appropriately fashion forward outfit that I thought might make me stand out. With much deliberation, I went with an off the shoulder long sleeved black top, a denim skirt with a buttoned detailing on the front and black lace up boots. Grabbing my cute little handbag that was a thirteenth birthday present from my parents, I skipped down the stairs ready for my first day of work experience.

"Bye Dad, I'm off now. Wish me luck!" I called out through the hallway as I went out the front door.

Matty was standing beside a large black shiny sedan. "You must be Victoria," he said, smiling cheerfully. "Come on, we've got a long day ahead of you. There's a new pilot episode being filmed on the lot and we think that you're going to be the perfect runner. Though I'm not sure you're going to be the best runner in those shoes." He laughed as he opened the door and climbed into the back of the car.

I turned to go and change my shoes, but he promptly called me to hurry up so I sighed and sidestepped into the car.

"So- what made you choose work experience at your mom's studios?" Matty asked, taking off the tie he was wearing and stuffing it into his trouser pocket. He waited for my answer as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

Worried that he was going to completely start undressing, I swallowed hard and looked away to stare out of the window. "Well. It's not something that I considered. I wanted to take an interest in Mom's work. This seemed to be the best way to do it. Besides, you can't exactly get work experience to be an Olympic horse rider or a secret agent."

"Fair dos. It's pretty sweet working for your mom. You get to hear all the inside scoop on what shows and films are being recorded in the different sets. I've even been invited to the wrap parties of one thing that was filmed there – maybe even hooked up with a secondary character actress."

"Woah- too much information too quick…" I giggled. "Who was she?"

I looked back towards Matty who was just rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He looked super suave and confident as he checked out his phone for whatever memo or email had come through.

"Oh – a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, milady." Matty playfully winked at me. "Now there are a few ground rules that might help to make everything easier for you to thrive in this place. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a surely successful plan."

"Indeed. So it's pretty simple. Try not to piss off the directors, or the assistant directors for that matter. Make sure that anything you're asked to do is done on time. If not before. Oh, and the actors- treat them like they're little stray cats."

"Stray cats!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah- so it's like this. You know when you see a stray cat and you really want to pet it? If you come up close to it without warning, you'll spook it and it'll attack you. Let it come to you and then you can pet it. With the actors, you got to let them come to you and talk to you first. That way you won't get into trouble. Follow my golden rules, and you'll survive and thrive in the studio. Remember that you're representing your mother's good name."

"Okay- you got to tell me now. What's the name of the pilot I'm working on?"

"No can tell."

I rolled my eyes and began to watch the city go by. Eventually, we pulled into the studios and I smiled broadly at the big sign that represented everything that my mother had worked towards since she married Dad.

There was even a building for the creatives – writers and production assistants. The car drove over to lot three, where we were surrounded by white trailers and people running about whilst wearing headsets.

"It's showtime," Matty said, opening the car door and striding out onto the lot. "Hey Kady, how's it going?"

Kady was a woman with short hair pulled up into a stub of a ponytail with dark brown strands hanging down either side of her face. Her clothes were vintage and slightly baggy with a thick brown belt that was holding up her cropped jeans. She looked at me up and down, seemingly impressed and looking positive.

"Who's the newbie, Matty?"

Before Matty could answer Kady, I strode forwards with my hand extended out. "I'm Victoria Humphrey, Serena Van der Woodsen's daughter. Here for work experience and to see the legacy that has been built before my very eyes."

Kady smirked at me, before scanning over the clipboard in her hands. "Pleased to meet you Victoria. You're going to be our runner for a bit. Looking at the schedule, I think that you are going to be perfect for this slot. We could use another runner on the team. For now, we could do with someone to drop off costumes to the relevant trailers. Go see wardrobe to collect the outfits for today's scenes. They'll tell you where to go from there. Oh, and here's your headset. It'll come in handy later on if we need to find you."

"Perfect. Leave it with me." I nodded confidently, going over to the trailer marked 'WARDROBE'.

Inside was like a Waldorf Designs rack ready for the New York fashion week. On either side of the wall were rows of different outfits that were individually wrapped in a plastic cellophane bag. The lady who was the costume assistant pointed out four different outfits that were to be distributed to the relevant character trailers. Two were to go to the main male characters and the remaining two to separate female characters. I had their names committed to memory.

Gracie Morganstein. Jesse James Conroy. Adrianna Nugent.

The first trailer I found was Adrianna's trailer. I knocked politely before entering and found it was empty apart from a small leather sofa and a bathroom to one side. Rather than get caught hanging about, I hung the bag neatly up on the hook near the bathroom door. The dress inside was a cute little red polka dot one with a v neck and tied thick ribbon around the waist. Straightening out the bag, I prepared to find the next trailer. The next door was not one I was looking for, and it was only when I moved onto the next row of trailers that I found Gracie's. As I approached the door, I could hear a girl shrieking as if she was having an argument with someone, but I tried to ignore it and knock loudly on the door.

"Who is it?" her voice called out from inside the trailer. "I'm busy."

"It's costume – I have your first outfit for the next scene."

The door opened and Gracie sneered at me. "Who are you? You weren't working here last week…"

"Oh- I'm Victoria, here for work experience and-"

She put a hand up in my face and I jerked my head backwards. Her manicured hands snatched the outfit bag from my hands and slammed the door shut in my face.

 _Rude._ I thought to myself and grunted in agitation, before turning away and looking for Jesse Conroy's trailer. The hustle and bustle of the lot was really exciting and as I walked along the path to find the last trailer, I saw them carrying cameras and rigging across into the warehouse where they had constructed their set. Jesse James Conroy's name had a star underneath it and I knew that he was the top gun on site. I inhaled long and hard before knocking on the door, but no one answered so I knew it would be safe to sneak in and drop off the costumes.

Inside was similar to Adrianna's trailer, with a leather sofa, small table and desk to one side. Even a mini fridge under the desk that probably held all his high protein meal prep dishes. As I was just hanging up the costumes on the hooks above the tiny table, I heard the bathroom door open slowly and I froze, slowly turning my head to see the guy walking out of the bathroom with a towel in his hands, drying off his damp hair.

When he realised I was there, he panicked, covering himself with the towel by wrapping it around his waist quickly. "Woah- oh sorry. I didn't realise anyone was in here." He laughed softly. "Wait, why am I apologising, who are you and why are you in here?"

"Sorry – I should probably go…" I fumbled for the door, but he stopped me.

"At least tell me your name."

"Vick. Vick Humphrey." I shook my head. "I got to go, sorry."

I was out of there like a bullet and nearly fell down the stairs in the process. Composing myself for a moment, I went in search of Kady. As I walked along the park, I then found myself face to face with Violet who had a bunch of papers in her hands. We stared at each other for a while before any of us had the nerve to say anything to each other.

"Violet… I've been meaning to talk to you. I mean, what are you doing here?" I stammered, fumbling for the right words.

"Here for the same reasons you are, although I'm here to help the writers and script producers because that is something I am actually interested in. Just like the fact Harper is helping at her dad's firm Scott and McGee because she is interested in becoming a lawyer like her dad. You, on the other hand, I thought you wanted to be a horse rider, or an English teacher."

"Wait- why are you acting all pissy with me?" I snapped.

Violet squeezed the papers she was holding. "Don't you get it? You have been messing with Sebastian since you guys started even considering seeing each other and the worst thing is that you don't even realise that you're doing it. I think deep down, you're just incredibly selfish!"

"Selfish? You don't know the half of it, Violet. And keep your voice down!"

"Then enlighten me Vick!"

I hissed through my teeth. "Because I was covering for Sebastian and his infidelities."

"Infidelities? Come on Vick, you'll have to do better than that."

I was put in an awkward position and I struggled to decide. "You cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

"What could you possibly tell me?"

"That Sebastian was seeing his teacher," I said abruptly. "You cannot tell a soul- not even Henry. Please Violet."

"Oh come on." Violet scoffed at me. "Seriously? That's hardly a secret."

"No, no. It was hinted in Jane Doe's last tweet. A little birdie told me that Mini Gatsby is prepared to be schooled and read Emma all over? Emma is the name of his English teacher and secret girlfriend." My heart was racing, but Violet didn't seem to react the way I expected her to. "You had to-"

Violet didn't say anything, but I wasn't expecting what she did next.

A clap rang out in my ears as her hand connected with my cheek. "It was nothing to do with me, Vick."

I plastered my hand to the pulsating red mark. Before I could say anything else to her, she was gone and storming off to the script assistant's on set. _What did I even say that would make her slap me?_ I thought to myself, before hearing Kady contact me over the headset, telling me to get on set immediately.

On set, I was standing in what looked like the interior of Constance, with a little more colour thrown in. Jesse, Gracie and Adrianna were all standing behind their fluorescent markers on the floor wearing the outfits that I had distributed not twenty minutes before. The dress suited Adrianna so well, Gracie looked as bitter and bitchy as ever and Jesse looked- insane? I had to bite my lip to stop myself from giggling like a little teenager.

"Victoria, can you go and find some schoolbags for the three principals?" Kady said, barely looking up from the monitor she was staring at. "There should be a couple nearby…"

She was right, partly right. I found two schoolbags. A sharp looking leather satchel for Jesse and a little rucksack that would be appropriately for Gracie or Adrianna, but in the panic of finding a third bag, I was forced to use my own handbag as an additional one when Kady prompted my return. As I approached Jesse and the girls, I held out the satchel for him.

Jesse smiled that typical gleaming teenage dream smile and thanked me. I held out my handbag to Adrianna.

Gracie intercepted the bag. "Oh I love this bag, I have to use it in the shot."

"Well it's actually mine so-"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be careful with it," Gracie replied sarcastically, putting the handbag in the crook of her elbow. "Adrianna's more of a backpack girl anyway."

-o-

At the end of the day, Gracie begrudgingly returned the handbag to me and I found Matty waiting for me at the base. He was leaning against the black car that had collected me in the morning.

"Hey kiddo, how was your first ever day on set? I hear you were pretty quick on your feet with thinking about alternatives to help with particular shots. Kady was impressed and she doesn't say that a lot." Matty opened the car door for me and I stepped elegantly into the car.

"Yeah, it was definitely amazing and so much fun. I can't wait for tomorrow." Something had been shoved into my bag and I pulled it out. "What is this?"

"What's up?" Matty asked, leaning over. "Oh- I heard you offered your bag up to be used on set – that's a continuity crisis there so you better use the same bag. Is that, a phone number? Why you cheeky little minx…"

 _It's Jesse's number… Jesse James Conroy had given me his phone number…_

Then my phone decided to beep, filling me with dread. Jane Doe was bound to strike at any given moment. And I was right.

 _Hey UESiders. Boy have we got an update for you. So Vicky has been playing on set, but Little Birdie has been too. Check out this striking attack… I wonder what caused this pecking fury. Know my name, keep my secrets, Jane Doe. Kisses x x_

There was a boomerang style video attached showing Violet hitting me. The reason why hit me.

She was the one that told Jane Doe to create a post on Sebastian and Emma. Violet Avery – Avery is like the word Aviary… Violet was Little Birdie, but what secret did she delete in order to expose Sebastian and Emma?

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Bang! So there's another chapter out of the way – I hope you are enjoying it so far because it is so much fun to write about. Should you have any suggestions or preferences of whose live you want to know more about, then do let me know in the reviews**


	11. Chapter 11 - Quiet on set

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters have been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: So, do we think that Violet and Vick will resolve their issues?

 **Chapter 11 - Violet Avery**

 _Hey UESiders, Vicky's been playing on set, but Little Birdie has too. Check out this striking attack. Know my name, keep my secrets. Jane Doe, kisses x x_

Standing on the studio lot on the final day of my work experience, I sighed heavily. People had been retweeting the video, tagging me with their potential conspiracy theories.

That she was head over heels for Henry.

That I was clearly jealous of her and Seb being together.

That I was trying to be her by going to the studio for work experience, and she called me out to which I slapped her for...

None of which were true, and I had to put this scenario to one side for the last day in the scriptwriter's office.

As I walked up the spiralled fire escape and into the warehouse like office, I was met by all the background crowd getting ready into their costumes behind curtains and then being bustled over to hair and makeup. Apparently, they were filming some kind of fire and ice party scenes. One of the scenes in which I had the immense privilege of proofreading and added some lines in.

"Name?" one of the crew members flicked over a page on their clipboard, scanning for the unmarked names.

"Sorry," I replied politely. "I'm with the writing department."

"Sure- head on through." They eyeballed me as if they were taking some kind of surreptitious measurements of my body.

"Would you like a measuring tape?" I jibbed, striding past and going through the heavy door at the far end.

The corridor was empty, thankfully there were no random guys from lighting or audio who were racing around trying to find the right piece of equipment.

"Good morning Violet! My god, how quickly does the week go?" Melissa exclaimed, welcoming me into the office.

Melissa was my mentor and superior, the Script Manager or something. She was a much older lady who tended to shroud her body in all black clothes with a brightly coloured scarf or pashmina to add some flare to the outfit. Today, it was purple, most likely as an homage to the fact my name was Violet.

"Morning Melissa, how are you doing today?"

"Oh, just preparing for a long shoot day, late finish scheduled, but you're more than welcome to leave at your usual time. I won't mind..."

I shook my head quickly, knowing exactly what to say. "No, no, no. I can't do that, I love being here. If I can get a job like this, I'll never work a day in my life."

"Is that one of those Chinese proverb things? My daughter's always going on about them." Melissa went off on a tangent. "I tell you what. You've been cooped up in here all week- I want you to accompany me down on set for today. Be there to make sure they stick to the script and things like that. Would you be up for that?"

"What about the others?"

Melissa looked gormlessly around the room before smiling. "Well they're not here to complain. Go grab yourself a coffee in the meantime and then meet me on set, okay? Here's a copy of the scenes for today." She held out a thick wad of paper which I tucked away neatly in my bucket style handbag for safe keeping.

-o-

Walking back through crowd control, I noticed that all the background people were wearing dresses or suits that looked identical in either the ice blue or fire red. Looking at them- everyone could have been matched with someone based on the details in their dresses.

The microscopic details of set life were so awe inspiring that I couldn't resist sending Henry a text to say I was going on set. He had been spending the day at some Wall Street stockbrokers in the heart of the Financial District. Apparently, the Bass name made it very difficult for him, but we had agreed to meet up tonight as we hadn't seen each the whole week due to our schedules.

His response was typically endearing and congratulatory, saying that I deserved it. It was incredibly heart-warming, until he added that I should talk to Vick properly. Whilst Henry was probably right, he didn't know everything and that made his assumptions that our friendship was completely salvageable a bit disjointed.

-o-

It was after lunch by the time I was allowed on set as the previous scene was a closed set, so only Melissa was allowed in.

The set had been transformed into a school hall, with a fake but so realistic ice sculpture in place. Probably because it would melt by the time, they moved to the second angle. Ornate chandeliers hung down, suspended from metal bars. It was so bizarre seeing that the set had no ceiling - that above the set walls was the studio roof and lighting bars.

"Okay people. Let's bring the SAs in and into position please!" an assistant director called out, making me scurry over to one side of the room, next to one of the trolleys with a monitor on showing what the camera was seeing.

The young guy who had checked me out upstairs ran in wearing a headset. He went straight up to the assistant director and whispered something to him.

"Are you joking me? Find a solution- get another dress... find another girl..."

More crew members darted about putting the finishing touches to the food, decorations and props before the extras were brought in. Watching the crew work like a massive mechanism made me even more intrigued about working in this industry. I loved writing and hopefully this would be my foot in the door to get things off the ground – maybe even write my own show!

Melissa entered slowly and plonked herself down in one of the chairs beside me. "Now Violet, don't be distracted by all the wannabe actors in the room."

I laughed softly, setting my bag down under the second chair. As I scanned the room, I noticed Vick wearing a headset across the room. She looked down and was being pushed aside by more superior crew members. Our eyes connected across the room and I tried to smile and mouth 'sorry' to her. The message didn't quite get across, so I sent her a quick message saying it was all a misunderstanding.

"Alright! Quiet on set please, principals on set."

In they walked. I knew their names as if by heart because of the call sheets. Adrianna Nugent, Gracie Morganstein and Jesse James Conroy. The two girls were wearing identically patterned dresses with Gracie wearing ice blue and Adrianna wearing fire red. Jesse James was standing out from everything in a pristine white suit from head to toe apart from a tie that was split down the middle into the blue and red.

Adrianna had her hairstyle changed to cornrows that had gold beads in that complimented her darker skin tone well. Originally, it was her natural hair in a stylish Afro and headband, but they must have been mixing it up mid-way for a time skip moment.

As for Gracie, her blonde tresses had been curled and teased to within an inch of their lives before being pinned and clipped into place. Her makeup was stunning, tailored perfectly to enhance her model face.

"Right ladies and gents – let's go for a crew rehearsal. Jesse- whenever you're ready..." the assistant director said before mumbling something to the main director who was sitting at a monitor in front of me and waiting. "We're working on a solution. We have the dress; we just need a girl that it fits..."

"Find one then," the director whispered calmly.

The assistant director turned away and called over a lady and the crew man from upstairs. "Kady, what's happened with the stand in?"

She shrugged her shoulders before calling Vick over. "Look mate, I did my job. It's not my fault if Miss New York Fashion Week had too much to drink and can't attend today's shoot, is it?" 'Kady' turned to Vick. "Would Vick be suitable?"

The director shook his head after inspecting Vick closely. "Not quite... Gracie is our blonde... what we need, is a red-haired girl to even the field up. She's not relevant but she has to serve a purpose to light a fire under our leading ladies."

Vick's gaze lingered on me.

I wanted to shake my head, but maybe this was a way of patching things up with her.

"What about Violet?" Vick asked, pointing me out. "I heard Robbie thought she was a good fit. Plus, she's got the hair you're looking for, sort of."

I put on a fake smile and notice Melissa watching with a dumbfound expression and disbelief at what was happening.

The director grinned. "Young Violet would be perfect. Kady, get your girl to brief her and have costume get her ready. We aim to have her on set later this afternoon for the necessary scenes... you heard me, make it happen!"

I snatched my bag up from the floor and was ushered away with Vick. "Look. I should probably apologise for what happened on Monday. There's a lot going on at home and with Henry's family breaking down, I was angry- you were just the unfortunate one caught in the crosshairs," I said hastily, hoping that she wasn't mad at me. "Maybe what I'm trying to say is sorry. I thought you knew-"

"What? Knew that you had told Jane Doe about Sebastian's relationship with his English teacher? I didn't at the time, but a Little Birdie told me."

She had noticed the words too. It meant that other people might have as well. We were guided towards an empty guest trailer at the end of a row. Then I saw the dress. It was stunning. Like something Vick's aunt would have made. It was a slightly off-white colour and had a sash around the waist that was part blue and red. Strapless too, which made me a little nervous about protecting my modesty. I hadn't prepared for this at all. A pair of white patent heels sat on the floor underneath where the dress hung.

"I'll help you with the dress if you like," Vick mumbled, taking a bottle of water from the fridge. "Thank you for agreeing to do this by the way." She took a moment to adjust her denim pinafore in the mirror. "Does this mean we can be friends again?"

"I suppose so... shall we try it on?"

"Only to try on- we've got to get you to hair and makeup before putting on the dress for real later."

We put the dress on, and it slipped on perfectly. The bodice was fitted with the skirt section fanning out a little. Not like a pretty princess dress, but sleek.

"Wow..." Vick gasped. "Not in a creepy way, but you have an amazing figure- Henry is a lucky guy!"

I laughed, squeezing her hand. "Sebastian is lucky too; he just doesn't realise it. Don't look at me like that. I've seen the way you look at him. The way you laugh at his jokes like they're hilarious. He's just in a different place to you."

She helped me out of the dress and took me to see the hair and makeup guy. An incredibly flamboyant man named Jon who proceeded to show me photos of his latest holiday to Cabo with his boyfriend Anton who then proposed whilst they were there.

Vick laughed as I looked like a rabbit on the headlights.

"But look at you Miss Violet- any boys in your eyes... or girls?" Jon took out my neat bouffant ponytail and started to brush it all out, making it revert to its natural waves.

"There is one, I guess. We're not anything official- yet, but I haven't heard any complaints."

"Oh, young love- I remember the first time Anton and I went on a date. Kissing in the middle of New York, trust me queens but there is nothing quite like it."

"I'll pass on the message," I replied. "He's sweet though, we're supposed to be meeting up after today."

Vick pulled out her phone and started to send a text. "It might be a late finish, especially if they're using you for real."

Jon pulled a lock of my hair back, stopping me from grabbing my phone. He proceeded to twist, pin and curl my hair until he stepped back to inspect his masterpiece. He flicked his own long brown hair back over his shoulder. "What do we think, Vick? Does it scream fire and ice?"

"Amazing but trust me Jon... wait until you see her in the dress."

Jon squealed, opening a trunk of different makeup. The brushes were gliding over my face, puffing up my cheeks and smoothing over the surface. He admitted that he liked the makeup I had done, but it needed an extra bit of something to which he was the one to add it.

The three of us chit chatted for over an hour about anything. Jon continued to quiz me about Henry, letting out an amused noise when I said his full name. Henry Bass. Vick received a message on the headset to get me ready for the scene.

We walked back to the trailer where the dress was hanging up. For a moment, I panicked thinking that some Jane Doe follower could have snuck in and shredded it, but that was just my overactive imagination. The dress was still there, just as we had left it.

"It suddenly feels way more daunting knowing that I'm about to be on camera," I joked nervously, straightening out the fire and ice sash. "I'll put the heels on in a second, but can you pass me the plastic dress cover. It looked pretty muddy out there and the dress is white after all."

Vick was hesitant as to why I would want the bag but handed it to me anyway. I forced two leg holes into the bag and pulled them up as if it was a pair of trousers. The bag bundled up the excess material, allowing me to see my feet enough to slip my shoes on.

With her help, we went back onto the set where everything seemed slightly different. There were less extras, and the food that was on the table was depleting.

The director rushed towards us, grabbing my shoulders. "A vision! That dress- uh, you kept the mud off it- splendid work Victoria."

Ripping the bag off and slipping the heels on, I was bracing myself for the next hour or so.

Melissa slipped a script to Vick as she walked me across the room. I saw her light eyes widen.

"I am so sorry," she murmured.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Ermmmm- in these scenes you're in, you will enter, be joined by J.J, flirt with J.J... dance with him for a while... then he... Well his character will go on to kiss you in what's coming across on paper as a bit of a snog-fest..."

J.J? Who the hell is J.J?

I snatched the papers from her hand, which must have been a last-minute revision. "This can't be real, this has got to be a prank, right?"

Vick shook her head. "They don't joke here. Trust me, this is serious stuff but-" She stopped mid-sentence when she was told to clear the set, taking the script sides with her.

I was guided through the scenes and told what was going to happen. For the most part, the focus was on the three main characters. It didn't stop my heart racing.

"Hey- you must be Violet? Our knightess in shining breast plates."

I turned around to see Jesse James Conroy smiling at me and that's when the illusion shattered. Jesse James was J.J.

"Well I don't know whether knightess is a valid word, but yes, I am she."

He edged closer, leaning on the stair railing beside us. "Now this may seem a little bit awkward, but this thing is, I'm glad I got to talk to you, because- oh man, your friend, the blonde, I like her. She's fit. Perhaps you could put in a good word for me, seeing as she's not put her cell phone to good use by texting me."

"Help me get through these scenes and I'll happily put in a good word."

The director called for standby and Jesse James walked away to his position. This section was my entrance. I would walk down the stairs into the hall and Jesse James would walk away from Gracie and Adrianna towards me.

We managed to get through that part absolutely fine from the limited and necessary angles – mostly one at my face and then at the three principals reacting.

The dancing was so much fun because J.J sure knew how to dance and it was great practice for whenever my debutante ball was, but by the end of that scene my feet were beginning to ache from wearing the tight heels that may have been half a size too small.

"You're a great dancer," J.J whispered into my ear in a low tone.

"Well thank you. That's very sweet."

"Now I have to apologise in advance for the next scene. They're rushing to get through this by because it's important yet not essential. Just follow my lead, okay?" He was gearing himself up for the next bit and I knew that was the kiss.

"Why don't you follow mine?" I said playfully.

"Well I have to kiss you first..."

The director quickly hastened everyone, feeling the urgency and asking that we get this in one or two takes maximum. They decided that the reactions from Gracie and Adrianna could be filmed in a snap second.

"Action!"

Here goes.

J.J took the lead, putting a hand down on the small of my back and raising the other to my face. His face moved in and then we kissed. Before I even knew it, his tongue was in my mouth. The thought of it being on camera and wanting to remain professional made me relax. After a backwards and forwards, I started to enjoy it...

"And cut! Someone get me an ice bath, because that was hot!"

J.J smiled an adorable teenage heartthrob smile. "You are definitely invited out with us tonight and for the wrap party..."

My cheeks went bright red and then I felt my heart snap as I saw Henry standing towards the back of the set behind Vick. He was holding a small bouquet of brightly coloured flowers.

"Henry!" I called out as he stormed off. "Wait!" I tried to kick off the shoes, but the crew wanted to wait a while and finish up.

My eyes pleaded Vick to go and explain, she nodded and darted off after him.

-o-

Overcome with embarrassment, I quickly made my way back to the trailer and almost tore the dress trying to get it off on my own. Throwing on the spare change of clothes that was in my bag, I staggered out onto the studio to try and find Henry and Vick.

"Violet!" Vick called out. "Come with me, quick..."

I chased after her, awkwardly running because of my tired feet. "Henry!" I shouted when I saw him opening the door to Xander's car. "Henry, wait!"

Henry stopped when I grabbed the door. "I don't want to argue with you, Violet."

"Neither do I, but at least let me explain. I didn't plan this. That was purely a last-minute thing. I only had to kiss J.J once and it didn't mean anything. If you should know, he fancies Vick and wants to take her on a date."

"Oh – well in that case, that makes everything so much better..." he replied sarcastically. "No, it doesn't. I need some time to think."

"Don't do this, Henry... I don't want to."

"No!" Henry snapped. "I came here to ask you to be my girlfriend, but instead, I see you making out with some prissy pants actor. And you expect me to be fine with you?"

"She expects you to accept her apology..."

We turned to see J.J now wearing his own clothes.

"Now. Nothing good's going to come from you running off. Why don't you three come out with me and a couple of the cast? Drinks, clubs- I know a guy who can get us in. Then, it'll give me a chance to get to know you, Henry." J.J held out his hand to Henry. "It's not her fault mate."

"You're right, it's yours too." Henry went to take a swing, but I feebly grabbed his arm. "How long?"

"What? No! Stop it Henry. I don't care about him; I care about you. Just come out with us and you'll see what he's really like." I squeezed his arm. "Please Henry. I'm telling you the truth. If I had an opportunity to tell you beforehand, I would have."

A chime of phone alerts ripples nearby. Me, Henry and Vick groaned. I tried to stop him from looking, but then he showed me the post.

Hey UESiders... Lights, camera and action! Little Birdie has clearly been getting more than her fair share of action. I'm a little upset, I thought Pencil Boy and her had something special. Oh well. Know my name, keep my secrets. Jane Doe, kisses X X

Another photo of me and J.J lip locked was attached and I felt angry, so I took action by filming a video message right there in the studio car park.

"Oh, hey Jane Doe- it's Violet here. I just wanted to set the record straight now. That little photo you've got there has been taken out of context. Me and Henry are doing fine thanks for asking. And by the way, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now so buzz off!"

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = She fights back! Violet is clearly not messing about when it comes to Jane Doe, but something tells me that our Jane Doe won't take it lying down… Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Boy Wonder

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters have been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: It's Victoria's sweet sixteen, so surely it should all go to plan, right?

 **Chapter 12 - Victoria Humphrey**

A week had passed since work experience had ended. A week since Violet had confidently labelled herself and Henry as boyfriend and girlfriend. A week since I had last seen J.J.

It was my birthday, and I was about to turn sixteen. My parents had put together a delightful banquet for breakfast, but I had to cut it short when I received a text from Sebastian completely out of the blue telling me he was outside.

"Bye Mom- bye Dad." I left the house, smiling like Cheshire Cat as I grabbed a warm coat off the stand. "Oh my god- Sebastian, you scared me!"

He flashed a cheesy smile at me before holding out a card for me. "For you to open later. Happy birthday." Sebastian started to walk away, but I stayed put. "Come on."

"No. You can't just wander back into my life after having a massive argument with me where you accused me of exposing your secret."

"Call today my apology, now come on. We have a lot to do and see."

We took a cab to some bar in the middle of nowhere. Well, lower Manhattan. At first, I was a little apprehensive as to why Seb was taking me into a dingy looking Horseshoe Bar - he insisted it was fine and that he knew the owner.

The bar was quite full and a long table was in the middle that seemed a little out of place. Must have been for a party or something.

"I still don't get why you've brought me here..." I whispered, trying not to garner any attention as we sat down.

The music began to get louder and louder and I turned to look at the big party in the middle who were starting to sing a song. A song I instantly recognised.

"Seb- what's going on?" I asked. "This is La Vie Bohème from Rent. That's like- one of my favourite musicals." I grinned, turning back to watch the singing until one of the big group grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto the table.

They danced with me playfully and I couldn't hide the smile. I noticed Seb laughing as he watched me. In the rise of the song, I couldn't help but join in and sing along. The group pulled me and Seb outside and finished their rendition in perfect harmony and synchronisation before disappearing into the crowd.

My heart had not stopped racing. "Seb- this is possibly one of the best birthday presents ever... thank you."

"This is the Vazacs Horseshoe Bar where they actually filmed that song from the film, but I'm not finished yet, come on!" Seb pulled me towards the street and hailed another cab. "You look worried!"

"I am," I laughed. "I've just witnessed something crazy and then you tell me that you are only just getting started!"

-o-

The cab pulled up on the west side of Central Park and I looked around carefully, thinking I was about to be ambushed again.

"Stop looking so worried!" Seb laughed, walking up the steps of the Museum of Natural History. "There's this exhibit on that I want to catch a glimpse of."

"But Seb, the exhibit is of the migratory patterns of the birds of America..." I said, pointing out a poster by the entrance.

"And... birds can be super interesting..." he replied in an unconvincing manner.

When we were just in the lobby, I prepare to take out my purse and pay for our entry.

Seb put his hand out. "Hold off just a second- let's just take all this in before you see all the security checks." He guided me to one side of the room and checked his watch. "Any moment. Now."

I listened and watched for something and all of a sudden, I saw Meredith's creepy boyfriend, Dustin, run past in a panic. He was wearing a security guard outside and shouting about a dinosaur. Everyone around started to laugh as he shot out of the room. Then, moments later, a tiny toy mechanical dinosaur stomped its way into view.

"Welcome to the Night at the Museum!" Seb exclaimed, pulling me back outside.

The security guard outfit had been shed as soon as Dustin left the building as it was lying discarded on the stairs.

"Remember when we watched that film in the den with Henry?"

He blinked rapidly. "Yeah, you fell asleep!"

I punched his arm gently. "I did not!"

Seb checked his phone again, firing off a text that I couldn't quite read or tell who it was for.

The walk wasn't even draining, because I was so eager to know what was coming next. The tall buildings beside us made me stop and check. Seb was confused when I didn't move from looking up at one building I knew.

"That's just a building..."

I shook my head in disbelief that he didn't know it. "Come on, don't kid.

"Vick- I'm not, seriously."

"Oh. It's just that. Well this is Spook Central- from Ghostbusters?" I looked up at the building, remembering how me and Dad used to watch it.

Seb pointed at a strange puddle stain on the ground by the doors. "Call that ectoplasm."

I burst out laughing before hearing the echo of steel pan drums. Seb glanced at his watch and panicked again, grabbing my hand and darting across the road into Central Park. Clearly the steel pans were relevant to my surprise.

"No. Way," I squealed, hooking onto Sean's arm when we stopped running. "Is that... Violet? And Henry?"

Across the way from us was Henry wearing a navy suit and Violet in a sky blue dress and a pink ribbon tied in her hair.

"How does she know you love her?" Violet sang loudly, loud enough to hear, trying not to let Henry cracking up beside her affect her. "Happy birthday Vick!" she shouted at the end of their mini segment before a cluster of tourists passed them by.

Like some kind of movie trick, Henry and Violet has disappeared from sight. They were adorable together. Violet has this bluntness that complemented Henry's diplomacy.

"I know you weren't keen on Enchanted when you saw it but come on- Violet is basically Amy Adams' double!" Seb said. "But oh my god, look at that commotion over at the Guggenheim." He winked his famous Archibald blue eyes at me and I melted inside.

My feet eagerly pulled me away from him and I quickly slid over the wall that bordered Central Park, not bothering to find the gap about twenty feet down. Two guys were holding water pistols whilst wearing black suits. They chased a free runner who was vaulting off of railings and somersaulting through the air.

"Is that Henry and Dustin being the Men in Black?"

"You're getting good at this!"

But how did Henry manage to change his clothes so quickly?

"Shall we channel our inner parents and sit on the steps?" Seb pointed down the road to the Metropolitan Museum. "Come on, let's see your inner Serena Van Der Woodsen."

"You know I'm not like her, Sebastian..."

"Maybe not but have her blood in you somewhere." Seb plonked himself down on the steps.

"Is that... Meredith?" I gawked at the bright pink dress Meredith was wearing as she was being photographed by Dustin, still wearing his Men in Black suit. No doubt these pictures would appear on her social media this evening. "Ocean's Eight reference?" I asked.

"Correct."

"Wow. This is honestly so so thoughtful..." I was never going to forget about this.

Without consulting Seb, I strode past Meredith and continued towards the corner. There was a strong feeling that this would be our best bet.

"Wrong way..." Seb joked when I prepared to cross the road. "Isn't that the Plaza Hotel?"

I looked up at the illustrious hotel and was in awe at the elegant exterior. The doors opened and I noticed a boy come out. No, it wasn't a boy, it was one of Seb's sisters, Elizabeth. She was decked out in a thick brown winter coat and a knitted bobble hat. As the nearest traffic lights showed the green man, we met her walking confidently away. Her eyes lit up and she rushed towards me.

"I was meant to be Kevin McCallister from Home Alone 2- how did I do, Seb?" Elizabeth hugged me tightly, before waving at a lady I recognised to be Lydia Archibald. Their mother.

"Happy birthday Victoria," Lydia called out, taking the coat and hat as Elizabeth took them off.

"Thank you, Mrs Archibald."

Seb seemed eager to get away from his family, only for us to bump into his other sister Rosalie on Fifth Avenue. Channelling her own take on Audrey Hepburn for a split second, before breaking character to squeal at me.

"Happy birthday Vick- I hope you're enjoying your tour!" Rosalie clapped her hands enthusiastically before adjusting the pearl necklace she was wearing to be Tiffany.

With a quick frown from her older brother, Rosalie tottered away towards Mr Archibald who was waiting by a car for her. The preparation that was going into this event was really inspiring. I was going to have to pull out the stops for Sebastian's seventeenth.

-o-

After grabbing cheesecake at a cute little diner, I had the energy to continue our adventure.

On the way to our next spot, I started asking questions. "Whose idea was this?"

"Mine of course. You've always been a film buff..."

"Yeah, but who helped organise it?"

"I organised it- with a little bonus help from Violet but don't ruin the surprise now..." Seb turned the corner and we were getting nearer to Times Square. "There's someone who wants to say something else to you."

We crossed to the far corner of Times Square and I scanned the bustling crowd. For a while I didn't see anything. "What's meant to happen?"

Seb shrugged. "I don't know. She knew that we might break earlier. Let's just give it a few minutes..."

I watched the street performers and suddenly caught sight of Harper, whom I hadn't spoken with in weeks. She had her hair pulled back to give the illusion of short hair. She was wearing a white t shirt, brown cargo trousers and army boots.

"Captain America to the rescue!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly as she said happy birthday.

Seb raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't quite the deal we had Harper."

Harper rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "I'm so sorry I was such an ignoramus. There's just a lot of family stuff going on that got in the way. Tommy mostly."

"No no no. It's me who should be apologising, Captain!" I replied. "Thank you for helping Seb with this."

"How could I not? Everyone else was already involved!" Harper smiled. "But I'll see you later, okay? Sorry Seb!" She realised she had dropped a big hint and sped off quickly.

Seb checked his watch again. "We've got a little bit of time..."

Times Square got busier, so we headed east and a little bit south - it was starting to become a test of my knowledge of New York!

At one point, Seb stopped and held my arms. "There's another surprise for you. I need you to meet me at Grand Central Station in... twenty minutes. Promise me you'll be there in time?"

"Of course!" I said cheerfully.

Then he ran off.

"Well I was not expecting that..." I laughed before pulling out my phone to check some bits of social media. Scrolling through the different platforms, I tried to avoid the Jane Doe comments and posts.

"What are you doing here?" a voice called out behind me.

I turned and looked up at the fire escape in the alley between the two buildings. "Spider-Man? Really?"

"What? It fits the brief, right?" a muffled voice responded. "Now..."

Spider-Man agilely hooked a leg onto the edge of the escape and let himself hang upside down.

Caught up in the moment, I thought this was Seb's way of giving me something to take in a new direction. I walked forwards, reaching out for the neck collar of the Spider-Man suit. His hand grabbed my wrist but I carried on moving the mask so that it perched on the end of his nose.

"Let me be the Mary-Jane to your Peter Parker..." I whispered softly.

The upside down kiss was bizarre, but hot.

"Woah. Guess I will see you shortly," he replied, pulling himself back onto the fire escape and dropping down safely.

I leant back and jumped against the wall like a giddy teenager once my Spider-Man was gone.

-o-

Standing at Grand Central Station, I watched the people dashing by on their way home, or on holidays out of the city. I found myself looking up in amazement at the astrologically inspired ceiling. The more I waited, the more I noticed that there were a lot of people hanging around. Like something big was about to go down.

Then it started. They were jumping along to the song 'Jump' and it made me laugh until I noticed my friends standing in the crowd. I slowly made my way down the stairs with a shocked expression on my face as the song changed.

"Vick!" a voice called out to me.

"J.J?" I shouted over there music as the dancing seemed to pair off.

"Vick - I know this is going to sound crazy and so over the top, what with everything going on here, but I-"

My eyes scanned the room but couldn't find him anywhere. I started to feel the flash mob dance advancing on me, so I backed away, just as they finished.

Violet broke off from the crowd with a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah- I'm fine... just fine... did you invite J.J to this?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, he's around here somewhere..."

"I heard him, but I couldn't find him. Did we really have to end on a Friends with Benefits reference? I mean, who didn't love a young Justin Timberlake but still?"

Violet shrugged, pulling me close. "I did warn him, but he wanted to do some big grand gesture to end."

"Wasn't Spider-Man enough of a gesture?" I joked.

"What? He didn't say anything to me about that. Maybe he wanted it as a surprise?"

Henry joined us, putting his arm over Violet's shoulder. "Happy Birthday Vick!"

"Thanks Henry. This has been an insane day. So far!"

"So far? That sounds optimistic. I'm kidding, I'm kidding- we've got the party at yours, right?" Henry nudged Violet away. "We'll meet you at yours. I've got to ditch all these numerous wardrobe changes."

"Oh come on- it was only like two suits!"

Seb was standing behind them and was smiling so charmingly. "Happy birthday Vick."

"Thank you for such an incredible gift."

"I had to do something grand to make up for how badly I treated you - especially when you were the one looking out for me. Jane Doe had her moment, but it's over with now."

"What are you trying to- oh my god, Jesse James Conroy!" I squealed, rushing past Sebastian and hugging J.J. "I thought when you didn't reply to my message that you were too busy."

"Sorry, but I've have five night shoots in a row. And I kind of lost my phone..." J.J swept a hand through his dark blonde hair. "But when you friend Violet got in touch, I knew I had to help in some way. Even if I just got off the subway and made it here for the dancing."

I suddenly realised myself. "Oh. J.J- this is Sebastian. He's like my best friend along with Henry. Sebastian, meet Jesse James."

J.J held his hand out to Sebastian who shook it tightly. "Nice to meet you Sebastian- no way... of course, you're Nathaniel Archibald - the mayoral candidate's son?"

"Yes, this is him." I smiled. ""If you're free this evening, you should come to my party. It would be great to see you there. Violet can fill you in with the details."

"Sounds like a plan!"

-o-

"Victoria, your guests are arriving," Mom said from the other side of my bedroom door.

I tidied up my nude coloured lipstick and pulled a strand of short hair forwards in front of each ear. "How do I look?" I asked when I opened the door.

"Beautiful as the day you were born." Mom brushed a hand over my cheek. "Come on now, everyone's waiting."

Downstairs was full of my friends and people I knew and loved. Sebastian was at the bottom of the stairs and took my hand guiding me into the room.

Music was turned on and everyone was dancing in the main rooms. As I watched them all, I whispered to Sebastian, "Thank you for making my birthday so special. You orchestrated something incredible that I will never ever forget."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it- I guess I just wanted to show I appreciated everything that you have done for me."

"And the Spider-Man nod was something special... we'll have to do that again some time." I giggled, squeezing his hand. "Cute touch- leaving me on my own like that."

"Erm, well I left you so that I could make it to the station before you," Sebastian mumbled.

I thought he was playing dumb which made me love the idea more. "Perfect. And not a Jane Doe post in sight either."

"Looks like you spoke too soon. Everyone seems to be on their phone."

There were squeals of delight and gasps from the girls in the room. Holding my phone, I saw there was a post on Twitter from Jane Doe.

' _Hey UESiders, we all know it's Vicky's sweet sixteen, but this present is on me. Remember your little friend J.J Conroy? Well I'm going to call him BoyWonder, because boy I wonder how he got so ripped and I also wonder who this photo was meant for... Happy birthday Vicky. Know my name, keep my secrets. Jane Doe, kisses'_

I cupped a hand over my mouth at the glimpse of the photo that was of J.J. "Oh my god..."

It must have been a super personal photo sans clothes, with Jane Doe placing an emoji over the lower part of the photo to protect his modesty.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = J.J's back in the picture, but is he about to stick around?**


	13. Chapter 13 - Helping hand in Jane

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters have been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: Now we're going to hear from a newer character – returning character even 😊 kinda!

 **Chapter 13 – Jesse James Conroy**

 _Hey UESiders, this present is on me, Vicky. Remember J.J Conroy? Well I'm going to call him BoyWonder, because boy I wonder how he got so ripped and I also wonder who this photo was meant for..._

The phone wouldn't stop ringing... my agent, publicist, co-stars and friends were trying to find out what was going on. This social media user called Jane Doe has targeted me by stealing my phone and also my photos. Looking back at the posts from this mysterious twitter handle showed that Vick and her friends were having their secrets exposed to the many followers of the account.

I was sat in the lounge with my mom when she nearly spat out her coffee when she glanced at her phone. "Mom?"

"Your publicists and the producers want to meet with you above something that came up in the 'twitter-sphere' - What have you done this time?" Mom put her mug down as she braced herself for what I might say.

Dad broke the news before me. "It seems that Jesse James has resorted to taking inappropriate selfies."

Mom had no idea how to react, but in her ruthless way, I knew she was about to provide a solution. "We can put a positive spin on this. Make it a publicity stunt for the show before the press releases?"

"I suppose you're going to try and drag Adrianna and Gracie in on this as well?" Dad said sarcastically.

"Precisely."

"Well I hope they didn't hear that- Jesse James, the ladies and a press coordinator for the show are here. Aurelia, perhaps you'd like to join me on the balcony?" Dad coughed to clear his throat, hinting that it wasn't a suggestion.

I stood up quickly as Gracie and Adrianna sauntered into the room, making themselves at home. This wasn't the first time that they had been here, but neither one of them knew that about the other.

"Hey guys..."

Gracie dumped her bag on the table. "Don't 'hey guys' us, J.J. That stunt you pulled on that New York gossip site could jeopardise the show before the pilot even gets greenlighted."

"Well the pilot already got approved, so you're referring to the series as a whole now..." I corrected her, smiling wryly. "So, Zoe- hit me with it. What's the damage and the solution?"

Zoe pushed her square rimmed glasses up her nose. "Well from a PR and publicity perspective, it could look pretty bad. However, you're a relatively unknown name so it's put you on the radar slightly- not exactly for the right reasons mind you." She glanced over at Adrianna and Gracie. "But perhaps we can help one another. I need to know how you would all feel about this first."

Adrianna unfolded her arms. "You want me and Gracie to Mirror it in some way and make it like a marketing campaign or something- sewing as we are the faces of the show."

"How did you guess that?" Zoe asked in disbelief.

"It makes sense from a certain perspective. Not only does it take the heat off J.J, but it might also help to boost our profiles." Adrianna paused. "Obviously the shots will be wholly on my terms if I choose to help."

Gracie's facial expression dropped. "Wait- you want me to get my kit off just because he was stupid enough to get his photos stolen off his phone."

Adrianna stood up. "Don't attack J.J because he was the unlucky one in this. Admittedly it's normally women who get picked on for taking private photos, but just because J.J is a guy doesn't make what happened okay." She adjusted the bracelets on her wrist for a moment. "Let's not be advocates of double standards now. Come on Gracie. If the shoe was on the other foot and we were the ones caught out, J.J would be the first to stand alongside us."

I watched as Adrianna played Gracie like a fiddle, knowing exactly what buttons to push. "If you guys aren't okay with this, it's fine- I can step away from press and even the project if need be."

Zoe fumbled with her pen and notebook. "That cant happen. I'll lose my job," she said, panicked.

Gracie pursed her lips. "are you sure this is worth it?"

I leant forwards, resting my elbows on the glass table. "Gracie, this would be a great start to the press tour- and popularity beforehand means higher ratings..."

"And more seasons being signed off, we get it J.J." Gracie flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

-o-

I backed off Adrianna and Gracie, giving them space to prepare their photos to leak. But for everything to work, the photos need to come from Jane Doe. Adrianna came around again to check everything was set up. We were sat on the sofa, about to make contact with Jane Doe. The penthouse was empty - my parents were away on a last minute business trip to Chicago.

"I've sent a DM to Jane Doe..." I sighed, turning to Adrianna.

"This, feels weird." Adrianna pulled at the material of her dress, trying to make it look longer. "J.J... do you think this was a good idea?"

"Well I've played the Jane Doe game- asking her to take down the photos in return for yours. She seems to go along this secret exposed, secret deleted plan. Obviously my photo won't disappear forever, but it will on her site."

"Not that I need the photo," taunted Adrianna. "I'm so sorry, that was a really crude comment."

I shook my head. "It's no big deal."

Before we knew it, we were making out on the sofa. My hand glided up her silky soft leg until her own hand slapped itself on top of mine.

"Not out here," she whispered, climbing over me and pulling me to my feet. Adrianna walked backwards to my bedroom door, connecting our lips intermittently. She lifted her dress up over her body and everything went by like a rushing tornado.

Passed out on the bed, I didn't even notice Adrianna leave. When I finally woke up, I noticed a message from Adrianna basically saying, 'that cannot happen again.' Tease... then a message from Jane Doe.

 _Well I'm not one to shy away from exposing privacy, but I get to choose who's secrets I put out there. So unless you have something better than some kind of publicity stunt, you can take your business elsewhere, BoyWonder... ;)_

I cursed, flopping down onto the bed, wondering what to do. My phone buzzed again- a message from Vick.

A message was fired back to Jane Doe that didn't make me feel better, but I had to be selfish and think on my feet.

Another buzz - Gracie was apologising and asking if I was still awake. When I told her I was, she invited herself over. I sprayed Dad's expensive aftershave around my room and the penthouse to mask any hint of Adrianna's perfume.

Gracie marched into the penthouse, behaving like she owned the place. "I have a preposition for you..."

"Well as long as you're not going to preposition me like you did in my trailer that one time."

"You enjoyed that, J.J." Gracie licked her lips sensually before adjusting her top slightly. "We've got chemistry, the press would eat it up. So why don't we play the part of the couple who found each other on set?" She leaned closer and I bumped into the wall. "Tell me I'm wrong." Her minty breath was so enticing.

I forced myself away and shot into the bathroom. "This is weird. It's so wrong."

"J.J, there's someone trying to buzz up into the penthouse- oh. Two girls. Adrianna?! And that twerpy runner from the early weeks of shooting. What is this- some kind of group session you've organised?"

I started out the room just as the lift doors opened and Adrianna shuffled back in with Vick.

"Adrianna, Vick? What are you guys doing here?"

Adrianna's eyes darted over to the bedroom door and I assumed she must have left something behind. "You have something of mine." Her arms were folded tightly across her chest like she was hiding something.

"Oh... the pages are on the desk in my room." I pushed the door open slightly, waiting for Adrianna to come back. "Sorry Vick, bear with me. Gracie, can you let me think about your preposition?" I jerked back when I sensed Gracie was about to wallop a sloppy kiss on me.

Once Gracie and Adrianna has gone, I smiled at Vick. Her face looked sour and glum.

"What's... wrong?" I asked.

"You leaked our messages to Jane Doe," she whispered. "I thought there was a slim possibility that I might actually like you and then you did that."

"Let me explain!" I pleaded, realising that I wasn't receiving status updates from Jane Doe. "Vick- you have to see it my way. I've got a profile to build up as an actor."

Her eyes began to gloss over with water. "J.J, did you use me?"

"No! That's not what I mean. I'm so bad at this..." I mumbled, slapping my hands to my face.

"You're telling me. Those messages were private and honest confessions from the heart. Now everyone will see them," Vick snapped. "How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Is it too late to ask you to let me make it up to you?" I asked weakly.

She bit her lip. "If you had asked me an hour ago then I could have said yes, but knowing that Adrianna's bra somehow ended up in your bedroom makes me want to say no."

"Me and Adrianna-"

Vick held her hand up to silence me. "I really don't need to hear how you accidentally engaged in a sexual favours relationship with Adrianna or how Gracie once gave you a- urgh, you know what... I don't even need to know or want to know." She turned to leave angrily.

It was in that moment that I felt like I had blown it with Vick. Having to watch her walk away was frustrating, but I wasn't going to give up on her.

-o-

A week past and I had tried to stay hidden in the penthouse. My parents enrolled me at St Jude's whilst I had no acting jobs so that I could keep up with my studies.

On the first day at St Jude's, I found Henry and Sebastian. They let me tag along with them which I was grateful for- although Seb was super frosty to me. Probably because I had upset Vick, but I was determined to make things right.

At our lockers, two older boys slammed into Henry, sending him into me.

"What's your problem, mate?" I asked.

"I'm not your mate, yeah?" one boy replied, sporting a rather unsavoury and dry complexion.

Henry put a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me J.J, he's not worth it."

I shook my head. "Hell no he's not, but I won't stand by." I hurled some unkind insults at the boy until he started to pursue me.

Outside of St Jude's- making sure I was off school property, I seemed to garner a fair bit of attention from the people passing by- some of whom were Constance girls like Vick and Violet.

"Alright mate, now you're going to back off Henry, right?"

"Or what?"

I tilted my head around. "You really shouldn't have said that..." My fist went swiftly through the air and jabbed the guy's nose. It was a tactic to shock the person but not enough to break their nose.

The gasps from the people watching was unnerving. Henry was beside me, pulling me away down the street with a positive attitude.

"That was... awesome- I mean, I never bought that guy was going to leave me alone..." he said, leading me back to his house. "Come on in."

His little sister, Tiffany, squealed in the hallway before pleading me for a selfie. She told her brother and Seb all about who I was and the shows I had guest starred in.

"Once you're finished being a celeb, let's go upstairs." Henry joked, laughing until we heard a shouting match going on in the room to the left. The tall doors were shut, keeping the two teenage children out.

Henry's parents were having a full on shouting match.

"You think this is easy for me, Chuck?"

"Well you don't seem to be struggling with it!"

"You call this struggling? We were supposed to be a partnership, yet I'm the one doing all the work. Our son wants us to meet his girlfriend and you can't even make yourself free for one night?"

"Bass Hotels is growing, Blair-"

"So is Waldorf Designs!" Silence. "I'm going to ask Violet to join us for dinner next week. I will make the necessary reservations. Perhaps you will join us?"

The heels click clacked towards the door and the three of us struggled quickly up the stairs and into the upstairs den.

"So... that was pretty heated..." I said, breaking the silence.

Seb scoffed. "You are one to talk about heated situations. I heard you had three girls at your penthouse the other week."

I rolled my eyes. "Vick told you about that then?"

"What can I say, J.J? Me and Vick are tight. You're also apparently a little too distracted with the conquests of Adrianna Nugent and trailer antics with Gracie Morganstein..."

Vick clearly knew way more than she was left on to me before about me "encounters" with my fellow co-stars. That made me feel incredibly embarrassed, but I felt like it was a normal thing that guys did. Part of me just didn't like the idea of commitment, or devoting myself to one person.

It wasn't me.

"Well - you tell me what you'd do if those girls came onto you?" I replied confidently.

Seb folded his arms. "Nothing, because rather than spread myself over multiple women, I'd think it would be best to focus my attention on the one I felt the strongest connection with. Right HB?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "I mean- if I weren't with Violet now, I'd say that if Gracie Morganstein were to come onto me, I wouldn't say no. Obviously now, at this current moment in time, I'd say nothing, because things are really good between me and Violet."

Me and Seb piled onto Henry, taunting him for his soppy attitude and reminding him they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet.

"I think I want to ask her though..." Henry squirmed, fixing his hair. "Obviously she needs to meet my parents first."

Seb elbowed Henry. "Big steps bro. I mean, I've already met Serena and Dan loads of times..."

It was clear that there was going to be a fair bit of friction between me and Seb over Vick, but I ignored it. Vick was a strong confident individual who could make her own mind up about things that were going on in her life. Including whether she would rather pursue me or Sebastian.

-o-

The weekend came and went like nothing, with Jane Doe coming through on our deal and released Adrianna and then Gracie's promo photo to accompany "mine." The stunt stirred up a lot of trouble and gave up so much attention that Zoe insisted we go on some evening talk show to address the promotion.

Gracie and Adrianna were playing along incredibly well. Together, we decided that the photos were relating to the vulnerability and exposure of privacy. But also for the empowerment of claiming our bodies. The girls seemed way more into the empowerment than I was.

When Zoe asked me what possessed me to take my photo in the first place, I felt so awkward I wish I could have thrown up and passed out in my own vomit. That would have been ten times less embarrassing. I spun some lie for her... because I couldn't tell her the truth. Not when Adrianna and Gracie were within earshot. The truth was that I had sent it to both of them to see who the more interested party was - never expecting that they would both be up for something. Separately of course, because they were the sort of women you brought together like that- no you did not.

The day of the talk show slot, I came out of St Jude's bumping into Vick and Violet who I assumed were waiting on Henry and possibly Seb too.

"Vick... Violet..." I said calmly, wanting to know their mood first.

Violet squeezed Vick's arm. "Vick doesn't want to talk to you J.J, but I can't unite you after you helped Henry out the other day."

Vick's eyes widened. "What did he do?"

"Punched some kid who was bullying Henry. Wish I could have been the one to do it. But thank you J.J." Violet hugged me, resting her chin over my shoulder.

I could smell the shampoo in her auburn hair fresh as morning. My senses danced in delight as she pulled away.

"But you're not off the hook after the way you behaved towards Vick." Violet playfully turned her nose up at me and grinned when she saw Henry coming towards her. "Henry!" She went up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips tenderly.

Wolf whistles followed shortly after from our fellow students. Some of whom said hi and bye to me. Ever since I had punched that guy in the face, people had respected me a little more - most likely because they were scared of me.

It left me and Vick standing together.

"I'm sorry about-"

"No. Don't say you're sorry. You're only sorry because you want to immediately undo the damage you've done. That's not why people apologise."

"There no way you're going to forgive me, is there?" I asked in a relaxed manner.

"I want to think about what I want from people. That includes you..."

A slim dark haired girl with pale skinned walked up to Vick, linking arms with her. "Come on Vick- lets leave the player to his own devices."

Vick winced slightly, before accepting the truth. As they walked away, I could hear Vick saying, "Meredith. That's the guy I was talking to you about- J.J. He's the ones who played me."

-o-

I felt bad being labelled as a player. It wasn't all my fault, but it mostly was. I asked Mom for suggestions on how to make it up to Vick and she suggested a bouquet of yellow roses.

A bouquet of fresh yellow roses and a single red one was delivered to the Humphrey's household as a form of apology.

She clearly received them, because she updated her instagram by uploading a photo of the roses in a glass vase on the windowsill of her room, lit up by the late afternoon sunshine. The lone red one wasn't in sight.

It may not have been the whole apology, but at least it was a start. Vick was going to make me work for it.

As I was scrolling through Vick's photos, trying to gage what else might have me apologise with, a banner popped up on my phone from Jane Doe.

' _Hey UESiders, looks like I'm having a change of heart and going soft. Are our very own Little Bird and Pencil Boy about to put a serious stamp on their relationship? I hear Little Bird is about to meet Queen Bee... Jane Doe. Kisses x x'_

Jane Doe was an enigmatic thing to come out of the woodwork- and I wanted to know exactly what had caused it as well. Perhaps that would help dissolve the agitation between me and Vick?

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Apologies for the sporadic chapter – hope you enjoyed it, who would you like to read a chapter from next?**


	14. Chapter 14 - The next in thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters have been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: Back to Little Bird, Violet Avery, who is going to be struck by Jane Doe with a difficult decision... but will she jeopardise the relationship with those she holds dear to her.

 **Chapter 14 – Violet Avery**

' _Hey UESiders. Are Little Bird and Pencil Boy about to make things serious? I hear Little Bird is about to meet Queen Bee... Jane Doe. Kisses x x'_

I couldn't understand what J.J. was playing at. Vick had clearly felt as though she could trust him, but it was becoming apparent that he was identical to most of the guys in the Upper East Side. At least I knew I didn't have to worry about Henry. He was much too shy to even consider flirting with anyone who wasn't me. But that was one of the things I liked about him. I did milk the spot the difference photo on Jane Doe that showed me and him kissing alongside him and Harper kissing.

"How are you feeling, Violet?" my mother asked, barely looking up from her laptop. "I thought you were meant to be going out with those awful Bass parents tonight?"

I frowned angrily at her. "I am. They're not awful, Mom."

"How would you know? I don't recall you saying you had met them before. The best you could tell me was what their shouting matches were like. Believe me, it's all that the Upper East Side can talk about these days."

"Well I suppose it beats you and Dad's string of infidelities." I made a triumphant 'hmph' sound before turning to leave the kitchen.

"So when do I get to meet this infamous Henry Bass?" Mom twisted in her chair with crossed legs. "You two have been getting close these last few months, I was wondering when I might get the opportunity to meet him. If Blair Waldorf-Bass gets the honour of meeting my darling daughter, then I want to know her son."

"In time, Mom. Give it time," I sighed.

"Still don't want your flames to meet your parents, do you?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer the question, because I had none. Instead, I grabbed my purse from the chair and strode out of the door. Straight into Henry. Knowing he was about to say my name, I pressed a finger momentarily to his lips before kissing them.

"Come on!" I whispered hastily, pulling him down the steps to where the car was waiting. "Hi Zander!"

The Bass chaffeur dipped his cap to me. "Miss Avery."

Tiffany was waiting for us inside. She was wearing a ruffled dress with long flowing silk sleeves. Her brown hair was pulled back into a sleek, straight ponytail and her nails had been freshly painted. Immediately I felt underdressed in my patterned shirt dress and thick belt.

Henry squeezed my hand. "Don't worry about it," he whispered. "You look… you look nice anyway."

Tiffany overheard her brother's comment. "Nice? Come on Henry- I've seen your grades. I know you can think of a better adjective than that 'nice' right?"

"I just didn't want to put pressure on her, Tiff. And if I said what I really wanted to, Vi would say I was just saying that or lying. Which I wouldn't be." Henry stiffened. "Tiff's right. Violet, you look amazing."

My heart fluttered. "Thank you, Henry." I smiled, looking down to hide my potentially blushing cheeks. "So where are we going?"

"If I know Mom. Somewhere super fancy and hopefully not public." Henry glanced out of the window; his leg nervously shaking. "It'll be fine. It's going to be fine."

-o-

Henry was right. But not immediately. His mother had definitely picked somewhere in the expensive part of town. Not quite as private as I would have like the first meeting with the parents to be. My boyfriend's parents. It felt strange referring to Henry that way, but I had been enjoying it this last few weeks.

Mrs Waldorf-Bass was the definition of ethereal in a wraparound dress. Her head was effortlessly curled and rested slightly below her shoulders. She smiled and stood up as her two children greeted her. It was a warm smile, but when she came to me, something shifted.

"Mom, I want you to meet my- girlfriend, Violet. Violet Avery."

"Avery…" Blair murmured. "You must be related to the surgeon, Damian Avery?"

"You know my Dad?" I asked, trying to keep positive.

Henry pushed in the chair for me before sitting down quickly beside me. He pulled at his stiff shirt collar and exhaled heavily. It was obvious to me that he was nervous about the upcoming interrogation. Either that, or he didn't like people coming up to his mother and gushing over the new Waldorf Designs collection. Something of which I personally would have loved to have discussed with her, but decided that she probably wanted to talk about something other than work.

"So how are you settling in at Constance?" Blair asked, smiling as the waiter topped up her wine glass. "You strike me as a standalone character. Maybe not quite Queen Bee, but definitely not one of her minions- whoever she is. No. There's something so intriguing about you. What are you?"

I thought quickly, speaking instinctively. "I'm not either of those – I choose my friends carefully and I'm not afraid to stand up for what I believe in. You could say I might even stick up for those in need."

"A very valiant and good Samaritan, then?"

That smile – again. Something bright, but something dark tinged the edges of it. Like she didn't like something about me.

"Well it's exactly how my personality has blossomed within my short time at Constance. I must admit that it is nothing like my last school."

"Yes. It is strange that your parents didn't choose to send you to a school where you live. In the Upper West Side. Must be safer there than having to cross Central Park?"

I winced. "Well I preferred Constance to what the West Side was offering. Things turned out for the best, I suppose."

Henry noticed my discomfort despite my best efforts to hide it. "Where's Dad, Mom? I thought he was going to be here too?"

Blair was visibly taken aback. "Don't worry Henry, he'll be here. He's just on his way back from hotel business."

The waiter came around and took everyone's orders. I tried to keep it simple, but when the entire menu was completely in French, this was tricky. The atmosphere made me feel like I would come across as stupid if I asked for some sort of a translated menu. Even asking Henry felt like a no go.

Tiffany's facial expression after I ordered made me instantly question my choice. As she engaged in conversation with her mom, I leant across to Henry.

"What exactly did I just order?"

"Only the same thing our dad orders without fail every time we come here," Henry whispered, stifling a chuckle. "Don't worry- if you enjoy it, bonus points in Dad's eyes."

There was a small commotion as Charles Bass schmoozed his way towards to table. It seemed bizarre that I was having dinner with two of New York's elite members. At least that's how I saw them. Henry stood up so quickly that he nearly knocked everything off the table.

"Charles this is friend, friend this is Charles." Henry's face dropped with mortification.

I immediately stood up with an extended hand. "Son's girlfriend, Violet," I said, laughing to lighten the mood.

"Pleasure..." He sat down with Henry and I. "Things went well with the new site. Another Bass Hotel in New York. How good does that sound? I know people are slowly discovering out site in California but money and reviews speak for itself."

Blair leant forwards slightly. "No business talk, we're here to get to know Violet... so, your parents, what do they do?"

"My mother is Clara Avery, you have probably seen her model before for the magazines and New York Fashion Week. My dad is a neurosurgeon. I think you know him, he's very into his- um, charity work." I chose my words carefully, so not to cause arguments.

Blair knew my dad. I remembered the night I accidentally stayed at the Waldorf-Bass' house and came out to find Dad on the doorstep. How and why, he would not tell me.

"Yes, I am very familiar with the Avery family..." Blair smiled politely.

The waiters came to our table and put a plate down in front of me. It looked delicious. Henry's dad seemed intrigued by my choice of meal and laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked naively, showing that I was not some shy and mood girl. That I could hold my own against the elites of the Upper East Side.

"Henry ask you to order it?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I order what I want, when I want." I plastered a smile on my face for extra measure. "So- What is everyone's thoughts on the mayoral election? Your brother in law is running as a candidate, isn't he- Nathaniel Archibald?"

Charles murmured something to the waiter. "Yes, my sister's other half is keeping her busy with campaigns and press releases. Not by her choice really."

Across the table, Blair swallowed a small mouthful of her dinner. "But Lydia is loyal and dedicated to Nate- you know that, Chuck. She always has been, always will be."

Tiffany rolled her eyes before whispering to me. "There's a rumour going around that Nate has not been the faithful husband to Aunt Lydia. Mom thinks she should leave him whilst Dad thinks it is all lies."

"So I guess I didn't pick a good conversation topic then?" I replied nervously. "Sebastian hasn't mentioned that before... Tell me honestly, how are the first impressions?"

She tilted her head back and forth, ignoring the heated discussion going on between her parents. "Why should it matter? Henry's opinion is what matters most. Our parents are not exactly the perfect role models for romance and such, are they? Don't worry too much, there will be plenty of redeemable opportunities."

"Thanks." I turned to Henry. "This dish is... divine..."

Henry laughed, extending his pinkie finger out to link with mine on the table. His face wobbled to me as if he wasn't sure whether I was looking at him or not.

There was a sudden end to the conversation the Bass parents were having. Henry's mom fired another question at me, this one relating to fashion.

I paused, unsure whether to suck up to her or not. "Fashion is constantly changing. It can move in all directions - forwards, backwards, side to side and even diagonally. The thing I love most about it is its versatility. What is the latest trend you've been noticing Mrs Waldorf-Bass?"

"Please Violet. You can call me Blair. I'm surprised that you haven't realised sooner, but your outfit... that's what the latest trend appears to be. Cross garments - shirt dresses." Her hands gestured my dress. "Simplistic yet gorgeous."

-o-

At the end of the meal, Henry insisted on walking me home. Even if his parents encouraged him to take the family car. It felt warming to my heart as we walked along the streets, weaving our way between the other people.

I was curious to know how Henry thought dinner went. "So, how did that go-"

"Stop," he interrupted me. "Violet, Tiff was ultimately right about something. It doesn't matter what my mom and dad think about you. What matters is how you and I feel about each other."

"And how do you feel about me?" I joked playfully, stopping outside the building I lived in.

Henry was completely and totally caught off guard. "I- err, well... you are- and I... Violet, surely we don't need to have this conversation? Do we?"

Instead of saying anything, I weaved my hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to kiss his lips.

"I'll see you in the morning before school okay?" I smiled brightly. "Bye Henry."

-o-

Up in the penthouse, I passed Mom on her way out to a dinner reservation. A dinner date. Without Dad. As per usual. Whilst I didn't want to comment on their supposedly secret liaisons, I wish they could have been more subtle about it.

Dad was sat in his ornate armchair with a medical journal on his lap. "How did dinner with the infamous Waldorf Bass family go?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"If you want to know how Henry's mom is, perhaps you should ask her at your next rendezvous." I knew the spiteful quip would cause trouble, so I quickly retreated to my room.

A delicate ping sound echoed from kg laptop. I lifted the lid to find a private message on my old Instagram account had popped up.

From Jane Doe.

"Little bird, little bird. You've been hit... Look what I've found. I spy with my little eye, Mommy Bird out to dinner with not-Daddy Bird."

Then there was a photo attached from a restaurant window where - at the very back - you could clearly make out my mom.

"I know you've seen this, so answer me. I can provide a better image if you'd prefer."

I quickly typed back 'no' and waited for her response. Her? We'll identity didn't seem to be a giveaway, but with a name like Jane Doe. It was hard not a refer to Jane Doe as her.

"Secret exposed? Or secret deleted? Remember I'll want something in return..."

There was nothing I could expose in place of my mother's infidelities. Henry and I hadn't reached a point where we had secrets to share. Vick was remaining tight lipped about everything going on in her life. As for J.J, he wasn't one of Jane Doe's established targets. Seb doesn't trust me enough to say anything. Something stood out in my frantic thoughts. Waldorf Designs. The next line. Everyone in the reports had been waiting for a snippet from Blair.

And I knew the answer.

When I typed my response, I backed away onto the bed, hearing another notification - most likely my secret had been deleted. My mother's secret in fact. As soon as it started to sink in, I immediately wanted to call Henry- or Vick. But I had to keep this a secret. There was no way I could tell anyone what I had done. I had to plead ignorance when it came about.

-o-

That morning, at the school gates, the alert came through. Seb, Henry and I were at the gates of Constance when our phones all buzzed.

My heart thumped my rib cage. This was it. I read the post on Twitter slowly, accompanied by a photo of a table with the Waldorf Designs' sketches on.

Hey UESiders, remember how a certain Pencil Boy's mother is an esteemed designer- turns out shirt dresses are the next big thing. Spread the word my pretties... Secret deleted. Know my name, keep the secrets. Jane Doe, kisses x x.

"Henry?" I whispered, watching the colour drain from his face.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I couldn't help but add a little more drama to the story- how will Blair recover from such a mishap?**


	15. Chapter 15 - The truth hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters have been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: Back to Little Bird, Violet Avery, who is going to be struck by Jane Doe with a difficult decision... but will she jeopardise the relationship with those she holds dear to her.

 **Chapter 15 – Henry Bass**

 _Hey UESiders, about Waldorf Designs- turns out shirt dresses are the next big thing… Know my name, keep the secrets. Jane Doe, kisses x x._

I turned to Seb quickly. "You got to bail me out. Tell the teachers I've gone home sick…"

Seb grabbed my arm, stopping me from darting away. "Look Henry, let's start by walking over to school first…" He shot a look at Violet with narrowed eyes. "Come on- we'll be late otherwise."

I ran a hand through my hair, squeezing a large clump of it.

Violet tried to pull me away. "Henry, I-"

"Sorry Violet, I have to go. My mom needs me now." I followed Seb up the street and worried about what was going on.

 _How did Jane Doe know about shirt dresses, and where did the design pictures come from?_

The sketches were never left lying around. Normally they would be on the dining table beside Mom as she made notes on the finer details of the drawings. Little amendments and possibilities. But for someone to take a photo of them, they must have been purely opportunistic.

As Seb and I walked towards St Jude's, I was still obsessing over the fact that I needed to go back home, or to the Waldorf Designs offices. In the midst of this kind of catastrophe, Mom tends to make brash decisions. Seb was trying to be reasonable and explain that there was nothing I could do.

My phone buzzed again with a message from Tiff about the Jane Doe post, but I quickly replied saying that I would sort it and that she had to stay in school. Shoving my phone away, we crossed the road and turned the corner.

"Hey Henry, Sebastian- wait up!"

We both turned to see J.J rushing towards us wearing a rather scruffy rendition of the St Jude's uniform. His blonde hair was still styled like some kind of teenage heartthrob off the Disney channel. J.J had a typical short and wide knotted tie with his shirt untucked and a rucksack slung over one shoulder. Very much my mirror image in presentation.

"Now's not a good time, J.J…" Sebastian responded solemnly, turning me away. "Since when did you go to St Jude's anyway?"

"Since the producers wanted us to work on the authenticity of an American high school student. So here I am- sweet, right?"

"Sure. Well me and Henry got to sort out some stuff first. See you round…" Seb replied sharply, leading me on. "Talk to me, Henry, tell me honestly how you are going to be able to sort out what has happened with your mom's new collection. From where I'm standing, there's very little that you can do to fix what's happened."

"Because it's family, Seb. You're my cousin and if something were happening with your dad's election, then I would want to help- that came out wrong. I don't mean it as a guilt trip, but I have to be there for Mom."

"And there's no way to change your mind?"

"No. It's been made up. Cover for me whilst I'm gone. I'll keep in touch. Maybe you can try and work out who leaked the collection."

We nodded our goodbye and went our separate ways. I quickly made my way down the Upper East Side, eager to return home and help Mom. Sebastian may have been right in that there was very little I could do, but I did have one idea that might settle things slightly.

-o-

Reaching the entrance of Waldorf Designs, Tiff ran into me. She was clutching her own J by Waldorf school bag. It was beige and had quilted like stitching on it. A white pompom attached to a chain hung from the strap. In her hair, she was sporting one large, bejewelled hair clip that was pulling her fringe to one side. Mom had headbands; Tiff had a statement hairclip.

"Tiff, I told you to stay at school!" I cried, ushering her into the building and waving to the doorman who opened the glass gate for us to pass through to the lifts. "You're in big trouble when Mom finds out you skipped school."

"So, will you!" Tiff snapped quickly.

"You're thirteen-"

"Soon to be fourteen…"

"Regardless. Come on, just let me do the talking."

She scoffed at me. "Yeah right. What do you know about fashion?"

"A bit. Remember I am the son of two pretty fashionable upper east siders, and my sister is constantly idolising Jenny Humphrey. I take in some of the stuff you say. Violet too for that matter. Who do you take me for?" I paused as the elevator doors opened on Mom's office floor. "Follow my lead."

We stepped out of the elevator and passed Mom's personal assistant Bree sat at her desk silently. Bree looked absolutely terrified to do anything and I could tell why. You couldn't not hear Mrs Waldorf-Bass screaming at some associate or designer.

"How did this get out?!"

I glanced over at Tiff. "Do you still want to do this?" I opened the door into Mom's office, peering around the misty glassed door. "Mom?" I called out when I couldn't see her, trying not to be distracted by the outstanding view her office boasted. "Mom, it's Henry and Tiff…"

Mom strode into view, unaffected by the height of her heels. "Tiffany Waldorf-Bass! What are you doing out of school?" she shouted, hanging up on whoever she was talking to. "Now is really not a good time."

"But we're here to help." I smiled broadly, setting my school bag down on the chairs around a long table. "Me and Tiff were talking on the way up. This might be something we can use to our advantage. In an exploitative way."

"Darling, I know you're trying to help but this is fashion." Mom stroked my cheek, cupping it tenderly. "Don't think that because I'm appearing calm that I am going to forget that you are both skipping school." She leant around us to call out to Bree. "Bree- call the schools. Tell them Tiffany and Henry have come down with a bug."

Tiff started to frantically pull stuff out of her bag. "You said something at dinner last night that gave Violet an idea. And I've run with it."

I looked her square in the face, whispering, "You spoke to Vi?"

"Yes Henry, but that is not important… Sit down both of you." Tiff commanded the room, grabbing a couple of items she had thrown onto the table. "Sit down!"

Mom frowned at me as we lowered ourselves to the nearest chairs. It felt like we were these rich investors that were potentially investing in Tiff's company.

"Right Mom- so you said that shirt dresses were a part of your collection. You also mentioned something that really spoke to me and Violet. Cross garments. What if we took items that you already have and turn them into something else? Take a cute skirt for example- pull it right up and you've got a strapless top or on one shoulder, it's a winged top or something. You can make a jumper oversized and make it a skirt with the sleeves knotted however you want. Wear a shirt the wrong way around. Strapless dresses become fuller skirts? Trousers can be amended into length less jacket?" Tiff felt herself getting overexcited. "To make it clear that you're repurposing garments, you could have two sets of models with the original garments and then the cross purposing of them."

I added to her pitch, saying, "And think of the publicity that comes with it. This sort of thing has never been done before. The environmental benefits will throw you into the limelight. You already have previous collections- all you need to do is expose and alter them…"

Mom's eyes darted between us and I wondered what she might be thinking. "You two make quite the sales pitch, but this is very much an idea. Bree! Ask Jenny Humphrey to join us up here. As her to bring the statement pieces over the last four collections."

"Yes Ms Waldorf-Bass!" Bree replied timidly, as if it was just to act as an acknowledgement.

Mom sighed gently. "It has been a long time since the three of us were able to spend time together. How do you two fancy a trip to somewhere? Paris? Milan?"

Tiff and I exchanged a curious glance, but whilst my sister answered with enthusiasm, I was unsure and doubtful.

"What's going on between you and Dad, Mom?" I asked bluntly. A Bass trait I had inherited.

A question she was not prepared for. "You know your father and me. The way things are right now is just our normal behaviour. Nothing to be worried about."

"So would he be coming with us on this fancy European trip?"

"His schedule is too busy juggling the new hotel. If you ask me, he should just ask your aunt Lydia to help. I'm sure she would love a get out of jail card to escape the election campaign work. You must have seen the articles and photos of the famous Archibald family, right?"

Tiff's eyes lit up. "I'd love to be on a magazine cover one day."

There was a knock at the door and Jenny Humphrey entered carrying various outfits from the previous years' worth of collection. I sat back, watching Tiff explain the idea to Jenny who was not quite as into it as Mom, but she was on board.

"Don't worry Blair, we can still produce a fashion show for the scheduled date," Jenny said reassuringly. "I think in this new age of fashion, it's time to turn to see fresh blood on the catwalk..."

I was sure I caught Jenny look at me briefly. When Mom questioned it, Jenny replied with no fear:

"Don't play coy, Blair. We had Gossip Girl to put us on the map, and they have Jane Doe. Henry and Sebastian Archibald are among some of those who have been put on the map. Give them your clothes and I'm sure you'll add even more exposure. From the press, and from Jane Doe."

Blair stood up and gazed out the large window. "Thank you, Jenny, bring me your team's final designs up here tonight. We can begin production and alterations tomorrow."

-o-

Before I knew it, I was standing backstage at the new Waldorf Designs catwalk for the new collection's launch. Blair had made some calls and insisted that I rope in some of our friends to walk. Vick, Violet, Harper and Meredith were walking for the ladies. J.J was there for the men's collection. Of course- anything for publicity in his eyes. And probably his publicist or whoever had interest in him. The Archibald family were all sitting front row. Mom was holding me and Tiff back to walk on with her at the end.

The craziness that was backstage at a fashion show. Jenny Humphrey was running back and forth with garments over her arm as she tried to battle off hair and makeup stylists and dress the models. Violet had golden and amber shaded eyeshadow on her eyes with a slick flick of eyeliner. She was wearing something that was once a maxi dress as a poncho with a shirt altered into a skirt.

I smiled at her, huddling up close. "First you're starring in the pilot of some teen drama and now you're walking the runways of a Waldorf Designs collection. What is next for you, Violet Avery?"

Violet playfully pushed me back. "Stop it Henry, you're going to make me nervous. Besides, have you seen Meredith?" She looked over her shoulder, her auburn hair maintaining its new bounce. "She's apparently one of the closing looks…"

Meredith was clearly in her element. She was wearing a gown like out that was made entirely of denim garments. Jeans had been constructed into a wraparound corset. The skirt section was loads of denim skirts that had been patched together in a large quilt like patchwork. Her hair was scrapped back into a low ponytail that went down the length of her back.

"I mean, she... she-" I wondered what the right words to say were. "She's not you…"

"Oh. Henry. That's so sweet," Violet replied slowly, kissing my cheek and then gasping. "Sorry, you got a little lipstick on you." She gently rubbed my cheek to remove the remnants of lipstick.

They called for Violet to go on next, but as she strode past me, something caught on the links of my watch. At first, I didn't notice, but when I looked at her walking up the steps to the catwalk, I knew that there was a problem.

The poncho was about to fall off and apart, exposing Violet.

Without thinking I rushed forwards amended my outfit. My tie became a watch bracelet. I held my blazer in one hand as I dropped my braces down for effect I pushed past the stylists and models, calling out to Violet as she stepped out onto the runway. In possibly the quickest I have ever moved; I swept the blazer around Violet as the dress poncho dropped.

Her eyes widened in panic and sudden relief as I buttoned up the blazer. "I saw you peek," Violet whispered before taking my hand and striding down the runway with her.

"Rather me than everyone else, right?" I replied playfully. "Show off the skirt though…"

Violet played about with the blazer, poking it into the skirt as we reached the end of the walkway. She posed, incorporating the stiff body beside her that was myself.

My eyes caught Sebastian watching us with his jaw clamped shut. Something was up with him, but I couldn't tell what. Aunt Lydia was beside herself, grinning broadly at me as Violet pulled me back down the runway.

Mom looked furious when I came down the stairs. She was about to have a nuclear meltdown but knowing she couldn't in public was burning her up inside.

Violet squeezed my hand. "It's my fault Mrs Waldorf-Bass. Something snagged on the maxi dress poncho so I would have been completely exposed if Henry hadn't saved the day. I'm incredibly grateful for what he's just done for me."

"Then I suppose I'll have to let him off…" Mom replied, as if I wasn't even there. "Be ready for the end walk-on. Our family." She walked away before I could ask her about Dad.

Whilst the catwalk continued, I went out onto a stairwell where it was much quieter. I made a phone call to Dad.

"Henry… Now's really not a good time."

"I get it Dad, you're busy doing whatever you're doing. Allegedly for Bart Industries and Hotels, but still… Tonight is Mom's catwalk launch."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. I've seen the reports and articles."

"You need to be here. To support her."

"It isn't as simple as you think, Henry."

"No!" I shouted, my voice echoing. "I'm tired of you and Mom telling me that it isn't as easy or as simple a resolution as I think. I am tired of this rubbish. Stop behaving like you and Mom are falling out of love when you're not."

Dad said absolutely nothing.

"Dad, I'm not asking you to move back in, or go to all these public events with Mom – I'm just asking you to be here tonight to support her. She wants me and Tiffany to join her for the closing of the show. And I know deep down, she wants you there."

"I'm not making any promises. I – I have to go now, Henry."

-o-

Wondering if Dad would appear tonight, I was stood to one side of the backstage area with Meredith, J.J and Tiff.

J.J tried to chat up Meredith, but she was having none of it and bluntly said, "I'm happy with my photographer boyfriend Dustin, thank you Boy Wonder…"

J.J shrugged his shoulders, adjusting his outfit slightly to show off more of his arm muscles. "So you must be the little sis, Tiffany…" He turned towards Tiff and I noticed my nostrils flare.

Tiff giggled like a little schoolgirl. "That's me. I can't believe that you're here. Jesse James Conroy, you're such a big deal in L.A. Can I- would we be able to get a picture together?"

"Of course, why not? But only if you tag me in it…" J.J put his arm around Tiff and smiled broadly.

I held back ever so slightly from intervening, knowing that I would only embarrass Tiff. And there is nothing wrong with taking photos with someone who she may or may not have the biggest crush on. I probably would have done the same.

Meredith poked me in the shoulder. "Aren't you going to do anything?" she asked, jerking her head in my sister's direction. "If I were you-"

"But you're not. So I'll do as I am doing." I managed a fake smile as J.J and Meredith were called to take one final parade around the catwalk. "Tiff- you know that I'm only saying this because you're my baby sis but-"

"You don't need to be my protective big brother; I can take care of myself. I'm nearly fourteen anyway." Tiff stuck her nose up at me and I refrained from retaliating. "Dad!" She darted past me and embraced Dad tightly.

"He… he came…" I mumbled to myself. "Dad- what are you-?"

Dad nodded at me. "I'm here to support my wife and family. Mom tells me we have you two to thank for saving the disaster?" In his hand, he held a bunch of roses. Hopefully for Mom.

"It was Tiff really. I just spoke the language of PR."

"Well perhaps I should get you to work some of that PR magic on Bass Hotels next summer." Dad put an arm around me and pulled me close. "You've both made me a proud dad, I hope you both know that. Where's your blazer, Henry?"

Tiff gasped, "Oh my god Dad, you will not believe what happened. Henry's girlfriend was about to go on when her maxi dress poncho broke or something. He must have been watching and put the blazer on her in the nick of time!"

"Right… Well it looks like you saved the day."

Mom caught sight of Dad and froze. On one hand, I thought she might explode, but the soft beam on her face said otherwise. "Charles…"

The flowers were well received, and it felt bizarre to be following the line of men and women who were modelling for my mother's company. There was a lot more shock in the room when my parents walked out arm in arm. For me and Tiff, we were loving it – the four of us putting on a united front.

The Bass and Waldorf family.

Watching everyone standing on their feet to applaud was incredible. My family, cousins and friends were all in the room and I could not believe it. Mayoral candidate, Nathaniel Archibald included.

-o-

That evening, Violet came back home with us. We were sat in the library room by the fire that was burning away. She was curled up beside me as I lay on the sofa. It seemed peaceful. But peaceful doesn't last for long in this state. The door was thrown open and Sebastian appeared panting heavily in the doorway.

I slowly sat up, asking what he was doing here.

"It's about Jane Doe. I know who told her about your mum's collection. That shirt dresses were supposed to be a big thing and a staple of the collection."

Violet stood up quickly and stared at Seb with wide eyes.

In that moment I knew the truth as well. "Violet… You told Jane Doe, didn't you?" The knife of betrayal was now sticking out of my back and piercing my heart.

Violet did not utter a word. Paralysed with fear, she stood there.

"Please don't just stand there. Say something to me, please." I looked over at Seb. "How did you work it out?"

"I had a feeling. Trust me mate, I wanted to tell you about it sooner. Something didn't add up and the pool of suspects was already pretty narrow. A lucky guess at first, but then she admitted it."

Violet went to leave, but Seb blocked her way.

"Tell him the truth, Violet. Henry deserves that much…"

"It's not that easy."

 _That line- again!_

I shouted angrily, "No! Do not tell me that because it's never as complicated as everyone makes out. Why did you do it? That was my mom's new collection…"

"You wouldn't understand."

I reached for her, taking hold of her arm. "Help me to understand."

Seb stood up straight, watching her closely. "Jane Doe found something on you, didn't she?"

Violet pursed her lips, holding back either tears or torrents of abuse and ripping her arm from my grip. "It's nothing." She paused. "And I'm saying nothing because I don't want to tell you. There's a lot you don't know about me and my family, Henry. Me and you are just not at a point where I can tell you my secrets."

"That's not what you told me, Violet," Sebastian interjected.

"Don't you dare say another word, Sebastian Archibald!" Violet snapped, barging past me and Seb.

I went to chase her, but Seb stopped me, holding out his phone for me to see the newest Jane Doe post.

 _Hey UESiders, did you miss me? Looks like it's been a busy week for the Waldorf Bass family. Queen Bee managed to pull things out of the bag with her runway, but Princess Bee was a little preoccupied with Boy Wonder… Know my name, keep the secrets. Jane Doe. Kisses. X x._

My sister. My sister had been caught kissing J.J…

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Oh – bombshell after bombshell. What on earth is going on and how is this going to be resolved? Things are not looking good for Henry. Parent dramas, relationship betrayals and now- sister troubles...**


	16. Chapter 16 - Behind his back

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters have been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: Mini Gatsby has been quite the little sleuth, but what is in store for them here...

 **Chapter 16 – Sebastian Archibald**

Hey UESiders. Queen Bee pulled it out of the bag, but Princess Bee was a little preoccupied with Boy Wonder… Know my name, keep the secrets. Jane Doe. Kisses. X x

Something about what Violet said lacked in the sincerity department so I knew that I had to find out more. I said an apologetically filled goodbye to Henry who was leaning against the fireplace, deep in thought. Leaving the Bass-Waldorf house, I watched Violet cross the street and I followed her.

"Violet! I called out as I caught up to her.

She whipped around, glaring at me. "What Sebastian? You know what, don't answer that. You've never liked me."

"I'm sorry? I don't like you? Please! You don't like me."

"No. I like you as an individual, Sebastian. Once you cut through your flirty playboy tendencies, you're a good guy." Violet paused. "Why did you do that to me?"

I shook my head. "No- you did that yourself when you gave away my aunt's fashion line."

"You don't understand," Violet replied spitefully, turning away. "I'm tired of trying to be this golden girl, secret keeper."

I sighed, knowing that I could sympathise with her. "Let's get one thing straight, but I don't agree with why you did what you did, but I know that it's what Jane Doe does." I walked alongside her. "Look, I don't want to go home to mayoral candidacy rubbish, but it sounds like we have more in common than you think- so why not talk to me about it?"

A frown buried itself across her forehead. "A minute ago, you were about to tear my head from my shoulders and now you're offering a sympathetic ear." Her voice rang out sweet and soft in my ear. "No, Sebastian. I don't want about it- least of all to you!" Violet stormed off, forcing me to give up.

I rolled my eyes, remembering that women and their unpredictability was part of why I didn't want a relationship. A buzzing feeling vibrated against my leg and I pulled out my phone, checking the name before answering.

"Tiffy! What's up?" I listened hard. "Why are you crying?"

"Have you seen Jane Doe's most recent post?" Tiff stammered in between sniffs.

"I have, but it's alright Tiffy. That's nothing, okay?"

"What would you know? You've only had your fake relationship with Vick exposed. Everyone's going to find out I kissed J.J, it's so embarrassing. Henry is going to be so mad when he finds out- I can't go home..."

"Look- hey, hey, hey. Where are you now?"

"Bench at the park. Near the Guggenheim." Tiff cut the call before I had the chance to say more. She was probably spooked and worried that I was going to tell Henry where she was.

Which meant I did not have a lot of time.

-o-

I had no reason to sprint across to Upper East Side. Tiff was sat on the bench in question wearing a wide rim hat. I stood beside her, worried that she might react. "Tiffy?"

She looked up at me with dark eyes and I wondered whether there was more to her current state than the fact that she had been caught kissing a guy. "Seb!" Tiff bounded up to me, wrapping her arms around me. "I don't know what to do."

"Come on, there's nothing you can do now. Why don't you come around mine and my mom can make you one of her infamous deluxe hot chocolates? Marshmallow, cream and sprinkles…"

Tiff nodded, murmuring her agreement for the suggestion. "Rosalie and Elle won't know, will they?"

I started to guide her in the direction of home. "They might know, but instead of worrying about everyone knowing that it happened, why not think about it as you kissed some teen heartthrob. Trust me, when that stupid TV show he is in comes out, you're going to be the High Queen Bee."

"I guess…"

"J.J didn't- do anything el-""No!" Tiff squeaked. "Nothing. He didn't do anything. In fact, I was the one who kind of kissed him. He was nice about it but said that I was one of his friend's sister and he would like to be respectful of that."-o-Back at home, Tiff was up in the twins' room. I could hear them giggling and squealing from down the corridor. It made me miss that young and carefree stage of life – even if it was only two or three years ago. There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Sebastian, can I come in?" Mom asked, entering after I called out that she could enter. "That was a nice thing you did for Tiffany. Bringing her here when she was upset. Though I must admit, it seems as though it's all been blown a little bit out of proportion."

"Easy for you to say…" I mumbled, pushing my laptop shut. "Navigating life as a teen is never easy and I knew what she was going through.

"Sounds like there is a story there." Mom walked over to the window, looking out at the other buildings in the surrounding area.

"Violet told a secret about Aunt Blair's fashion line, Henry didn't know at the time. I worked it out and told her she needed to admit it, but then she started going off on one that I did it because I just didn't like her."

"Did you? Did you do it because " Mom kept her gaze fixed outside. "It's alright if you don't. These things happen – you and Henry are friends as well as cousins."

"That's crazy. I did it to protect Henry. You're talking like I'm the one with feelings for Violet!" I heard the door open and knew it was Dad returning home. I bolted it out of my room and down the stairs to greet him. "Dad! You're home early."

Dad unbuttoned his jacket and hung it up in the room near the front door. "Yeah. Ava and I came back early from a little press tour. Nothing too big, but we've got to take a small trip to Long Island – just for a night or two. Our train leaves later

There was something about the way he spoke that made me think that there was something he was hiding. I tried to stop my brain from reverting to some kind of sitcom or reality series where the husband is having an affair with a work colleague, but it was eating away at me inside.

Mom came down the stairs, holding the bannister tightly. She had a smile that emanated warmth and adoration for Dad. "Nate, you're home. This is such a pleasant surprise. I thought you said-"

"Yeah, I know Lydia, but I have a train to Long Island later

A run. That was exactly what I needed to clear my mind.

"Absolutely, I'll be ready in five."

-o-

Two Archibald men, father and son, carrying on the tradition of running alongside Central Park. I put Dad through his paces as we ran. It was exhilarating and it was only on the sweaty walk back to the house that I started to think about Henry and Violet.

"What's on your mind, son?" Dad asked, smiling as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Just a falling out with friends - Violet told a secret and Henry got mad about it, but it will end up okay. Eventually."

"Well I'm sure you kids will make amends and get things back on track. I could have told you that Henry and that Violet girl were not going to last."

We hit the steps and as I was about to open the front door, I looked back at Dad. "We should do this more often Dad. I'd really like that. I just feel like you spend way too much time on the campaign, or with Ava..."

"Sebastian, you know id love to spend more time with you and the twins, but this election could be the making of the Archibald family." Dad pushed the door open and jogged up the curved stairs quickly.

Mom appeared in the sitting room doorway. "Looks like you two had fun. Did you clear your head?"

"Yeah." I paused. "Do you ever worry about the campaign?"

"Of course I worry about it. Your father is a strong-willed man who will chase whatever his heart desires. Even if that's not revolving around his family." Mom straightened up. "I should go and see if he needs help packing."

-o-

I don't know what came over me, but I asked someone unexpectedly for help. There was something that Dad was hiding and I knew the answers lay in Long Island. I had to find out what.

In planning to stalk him, I swiped one of Mom's Visa cards for any expenditures. I had a bag packed with overnight clothes and told Mom I would be staying at J.J's. Hacking into Dad's emails, I pinched all the booking confirmations that Ava had sent him. Only one hotel room...I waited at Grand Central station for my unexpected companion. I stood at the top of the stairs, having watched Dad and Ava march through the station. They had been flanked by paparazzi and their team.

"You better had a pretty good explanation for this..." the sweet, soft voice said beside me.

"Violet- this is my way of trying to say that I understand what you're going through. And I'm sorry."

"And you had to apologise in the middle of a train station be-cause?" Violet tucked her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "Well say something!"

"It was unfair of me to force you to say something to Henry when there clearly must have been a good reason." I turned towards her, looking down at the girl. "So now is the part where I tell you about myself."

"Oh give over, Mini Gatsby - you're not exactly a secretive guy. Everyone knows that you nearly hooked up with Meredith last Christmas and it was her underwear they found hanging on the flagpole at St Jude's. There's not a lot about you that people don't know."

I blew a slight raspberry through pursed lips. "I mean, yeah, but no. I want to talk about my family. Before you interrupt saying you know who the Archibald and Bass families are, I'm talking about the dynamic between my parents."

"Why me? Why not Vick or Meredith?"

As I was about to answer, I caught a glimpse of the time and started to run down the stairs to the train platforms, calling out for Violet to follow me. We dashed onto the train, feeling the doors slide shut behind us. Violet and I stood by the doors panting heavily, our breathing in sync for a while.

She lashed out and playfully hit my chest. "Start talking or I'll scream and say you've kidnapped me."

"Just come and sit down."

Violet glared at me as I guided her down the aisle. "I'm still waiting on an explanation."

I flinched and dropped to an empty pair of seats when I caught a glimpse of my dad and Ava sitting opposite one another at a table seat. Ava had a laptop open in front of her and her fingers rhythmically scratched the tiles.

"Seb, what the hell is going on?" Violet asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you." I shuffled in my seat as the train departed from the platform. "You said you were tired of being the golden child of the family, and I know that feeling. So I wondered if maybe you knew more about parents having affairs and stuff."

"I still don't get how that led you to drag me onto a train…" Violet leant over to look down the aisle in Ava's direction. "Is that… your dad?"

"It might be. I think something is going on between him and Ava. We are going to follow them and see where they go."

"You're lucky it's a Friday. But this is insane- and not to mention super weird." Violet looked back at me. "Tell me about this Ava woman. What do you know about her?"

I blinked at her, wondering why she wasn't having a go at me. Looking back at what I had just said and done, it did sound crazy, but Violet didn't seem as stressed as moments before. "You know what it is like, don't you?" I asked in a calm and slow voice. "For your parents to be unfaithful."

"Perhaps." Her big eyes widened and in a flustered panic, she grabbed my collar and pulled me towards her. Her lips on mine. "Sorry- your dad was getting up and I panicked."

"Can I say I'm not complaining?"

Violet whacked me in the shoulder. "No you cannot, and before you make another charismatic quip about it, I don't like you." There was a brief pause. "In that way," she quickly added, crossing her arms and legs to signal she was clamming up. "And yes, I do know what it's like. It's also why I've decided to stick around and help you look at the signs."

I ran a hand through my hair and felt a knot in my stomach. This was Henry's girlfriend – or at least I thought they were still together. To have kissed her, I wondered if it was something that I would have to come clean about to him. Or whether I could just ignore it and hope that it never come up in conversation or on Jane Doe. As the train rocked about on its way to Long Island, I explained to Violet who Ava was and what I thought might be going on. She seemed to follow very closely, but seemed uncertain as to whether anything might have been going on at the time.

"Looks like this is our stop…" Violet said, leaning towards the window as the train came to a slow stop at the platform. "Wait," I said quickly, holding her back. Part of me just wanted to be sure that Dad and Ava got off the train, but I also wanted to be able to get off the train in time. "What if they recognise us?"

Violet laced her hands through my hair, ruffling the swishy style I had cultivated in the recent years. "There." She then took a large tortoiseshell hair thing and fastened her hair up in a messy ponytail that looked effortless.

-o-

Pursuing Dad and Ava was tricky, but we managed to reach the hotel that they were staying at, which was a large multi-complex building that probably played host to a heap of fancy spas and state of the art gym equipment. Violet suggested that we stay in the hotel nearby that would give us a sneaky look into the room once we worked out the layout of the Ember Hotel Long Island. Using Mom's card to pay for the rooms, I was glad that the man bought the story that our parents were just parking the car. I had a daunting feeling that Mom was going to murder me in my sleep one day for running up her bill. My room was next door to Violet's and as we started to say an awkward goodnight, she seemed to hover for a moment.

I smiled weakly at her, saying, "I just want to say thank you."

"What for?" Violet asked sweetly, holding her room key in her hand.

"For coming on this crazy adventure with me," I replied hesitantly. "Especially after the way I've behaved towards you today. It wasn't right of me to do that to you... I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted- now go watch your dad... I honestly wish that sounded less creepy than it does," she laughed before entering her room. "Goodnight Seb."

"Goodnight Vi," I whispered once her door shut. "What are you doing to yourself, Seb?"

In my own room, I tossed my bag onto the bed and threw on an oversized jumper and baseball cap. A disguise that I was saving for 'surveillance'. Pulling back the curtains that went out onto the balcony, I could see the twinkling lights of the city to the left, and across the road, was the hotel I was spying on. With my phone in hand, I slipped out onto the balcony, trying not to make a noise. The initial reason was not to wake anyone, but I really didn't want to disturb Violet if she was going straight to bed. I had a couple of messages from different people. Vick was wondering what plans I had for the weekend and whether I wanted to go to lunch with her and her parents. Very quickly, I fired back there was a mayoral debate happening and Mom wanted me there. There was a message from Tiff, thanking me for giving her the courage to stand up and embrace her decisions by seeing the positive in her actions. A couple from Henry asking where I was that stood out as strange. The paranoia is me worried that Jane Doe was pulling some strings. Ignoring the messages, I put the phone down on the glass table and looked at the hotel rooms that were occupied by awake people. It was surprising how well I could see through the poor netted curtains. There was a harsh crackling sound that was my phone vibrating against the table. With sharp reflexes, I picked up the phone.

Henry.

"Oh boy..." I whispered before answering the call. "Hey Henry."

"Yeah... hey."

"What's up?" I asked, keeping a low and quiet tone. "You know it's pretty late, right?"

"I was thinking about Violet and everything- and I think maybe I should forget about her. Perhaps we should throw an epic Mini Gatsby party and invite loads of girls. You could ask Vick and Meredith to bring their friends along."

"Are you okay?"

"Am I stupid for letting go of Vi so easily? I mean, she's the first girl I've actually felt a mutual affection for. I don't feel like I'm running after her like I was with Maddie Fox. What Violet did really betrayed my trust. Is it possible to forgive someone?" I sighed deeply. "Henry, I am going to be honest with you now. Violet is definitely suited to you. You- you two complement each other. You've said it yourself, she's beautiful, smart and funny - you love when she laughs and smiles in that cute shy way..." I trailed off, trying not to get carried away by talking from my heart. I knew I had to hit home hard for Henry to understand what he really wanted. He wasn't the lothario that his father was. "When I see you guys together, it shows me that you don't have to play the field. That there's more to life than just jumping from girl to girl. Violet is someone that brings out the best in people. She's got a lot hidden inside that she doesn't like to talk about. To me, that emphasises her strength... Henry, you'd be an idiot to let her go over Jane Doe."

Henry was quiet for a while, which made me look across the way at the hotel Dad was staying in. "I knew you would speak some sense. Thanks Sebastian, I owe you one."

"Yeah, any time buddy... oh god!" I disconnected the call as soon as I saw my dad in the window of the hotel room. He was dancing with Ava. Dancing with her, holding her tenderly with a hand on her lower back and holding her other. They were laughing. I turned back inside before I could see anymore. My chest and stomach were tightening, and I needed to do something. I wanted to go and confront Dad. "Here we go..." I threw open the door and jerked backwards when I saw Violet standing just outside with a raised hand ready to knock.

"Violet?" I stammered nervously.

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Now I bet you didn't expect this to happen, but is everything really as it seems and what will Jane Doe comment on next... Will Pencil Boy find out about Little Bird and Mini Gatsby's vacation to stalk Daddy Archibald?**


	17. Chapter 17 - Playing the field

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters have been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: Seems like Jane Doe took a slight hiatus, but how long will this one be for?

 **Chapter 17 – Victoria Humphrey**

The bell rang for the end of school and I sighed, grabbing my bag and heading out of the lab. I could not believe it was only the end of Monday, but after such a chilled weekend with the family I was relaxed and ready for a week of school. Everything had been so busy lately that I was eager to know what they were thinking and to set the ball rolling with planning for Harper's Sweet Sixteenth. Especially when it was going to be Violet's in a matter of weeks after. I had to wait from November through to February before I could even consider mine.

Plus, it was also soon to be the auditions for the play of 'Midsummer Night's Dream' between Constance and St Jude's. So there wasn't going to be much time to organise if I did get a part – because I definitely wanted to audition. It had become a new tradition for the two schools to put on a play, although it always creates a lot of drama backstage. Last year, there were apparently a couple of people who hooked up in one of the dressing rooms and were nearly caught by a Constance drama teacher. I knew that wasn't going to be me, but being a part of the play did wonders for social standing and I was in need of a social boost after the whole fake relationship debacle with Sebastian.

On my way out the gates, I noticed Violet walking alone. I caught up to her and poked her shoulder gently.

"Hey, where are you off to?" I asked, straightening out my jacket as we walked. "You were practically radio silent over the weekend, what happened?"

Violet bit her lip – an immediate tell that she was withholding some important information.

I lit up. "Did you and Henry-?"

"No!" she exclaimed loudly before continuing in a hushed tone. "To be honest, I did something stupid."

"Oh no, what did you do?" I asked, walking alongside her.

"I don't know if I should tell anyone. When you tell people things, it just ends up on Jane Doe and I don't want that." Violet folded her arms tightly. "Because I gave away a secret in order to keep one of mine hidden. Henry found out- or more, Sebastian found out and told Henry."

"You told about the designs, didn't you?"

"I couldn't not tell Jane Doe. I couldn't deal with the thought of having all my friends knowing the details of my parent's private life… Oh, say something Vick please…"

This was the first time I was seeing a vulnerable side to Violet. Normally, she seemed so flirty and cheerful that I did not ever see her as worrying or nervous.

"Well I understand that you did it for a reason, but it must have damaged Henry's trust in you."

"Yes, I know it did. We kind of broke up. Well no one explicitly said those words. It's just that- I can't go back knowing that there a smidge of doubt in his eyes when he looks at me. I feel awful for what I did."

"Then tell him that…"

"It's not that simple. There's other stuff that happened over the weekend, but I just don't know how to process everything." She stopped at the corner, pointing across the park. "This is me."

I nodded, indicating going right. "I'm that way." I started to move away. "You do know you can talk to me about anything, and I'll never tell a soul, right?"

Violet nodded slowly, brushing her hair out of her face.

It seemed strange at first. I didn't know much about Mr and Mrs Avery, although it was clear from the way Violet spoke that there were problems there. The same could be said for Henry, and Mom heard a rumour that Nate was also being unfaithful to Lydia. So where were all those happy couples that once were?

Well, my parents seemed to be doing fine. They were content with their lives, able to live both separately and as a unit. It sounded peculiar at the time that Dad was fine Mom would spend so much time on the studio lots, but it made her happy.

I continued my walk through the chilly streets, wishing I had grabbed a knitted scarf to team with my outfit. To have burrowed into it as I walked would have been blissful. Turning onto our road, I groaned when I caught sight of Levi standing outside my house. I strolled straight past him and skipped up the stairs to the door.

Levi darted in front of me, placing a hand over the keyhole. "Hey, let's not be hasty now."

I rolled my eyes, fighting against the warm feeling in my chest. "Enough Levi."

"No one's home. Why don't you invite me in?" he said, laughing softly as he leaned towards me. "Vick… Why don't we stop playing around and give in to temptation?"

I knew exactly what he was thinking about, but sometimes it was more fun to play dumb and have a guy spell it out for them. "What do you mean?" I asked in a false way.

"Don't make me spell it out. I'd love another makeout session, even if you were only using me to get over the J.J drama." Levi leaned closer. "So invite me in," he whispered.

I pondered my next move for a moment and in a brief moment of insanity, I glanced up and down to check no one was watching before opening the door to let him in. It's nice to be adored, and Levi was the perfect distraction. Everyone else had their relationship or chances to be happy, but what about mine?

Closing the door behind me, I guided Levi up the stairs, pressing a finger to his lips. When we got to my bedroom door, I pressed my back against it. "This doesn't mean we're going to go any further, clear?"

Levi held his hands up. "If the lady doth protest, then stop I shall…" He smiled.

"So the gent practices Shakespeare… Methinks he may audition for the show."

"I could really do with you not being a tease."

"I am not a tease, Levi. You just look too much into things." I laughed, opening the door and pulling him in by his tie. "Like I said, this doesn't mean I like you…"

There was a thud as our bags hit the floor and Levi tossed his blazer onto the bed. I laughed when Levi immediately went for my neck, kissing it gently and working up to my lips. His kisses this time had a passion and vigour to them that I didn't expect. We backed away from the door, clattering into my dresser, knocking a pot of makeup brushes over.

"Oh..." Levi stammered, pulling away so that our foreheads were touching.

"Victoria- I'm home!" I heard Mom call out from downstairs.

The panic made me push Levi into the small walk in closet. I pressed a finger to my lips and as I heard Mom coming up the stairs, I checked my appearance, noticing a small bruise on my neck. I wrapped a thin, satin scarf on my neck as Mom knocked on the door. Darting across the room, I opened the door to greet her.

"Mom! Hey!" I exclaimed with a tremor of surprise in her voice.

"Well you've clearly had a good day. Violet was waiting outside. I told her she could just come up, but she didn't want to." Mom put a hand on Violet's shoulder. "That reminds me, your parents- they're organising a gala, aren't they?"

Violet nodded. "Yeah. At one of the smaller hotels off Broadway..."

I pulled Violet into my room, pushing my closet door closed as I paced around the room.

"Vick. I really need to talk to you about something, but I don't know if you're the right person to talk to. And I categorically can not afford for it to get out."

With Levi nearby, I didn't know whether he would be able to hear it, but it would be odd if I just shut her down. I also couldn't let her know that Levi was in my bedroom.

"Could we talk somewhere else?"

"No- your mom might hear. Oh god." Violet's breathing quickened. "Something happened this weekend, and it doesn't concern Henry before you ask. I'm worried if I tell you, you'll be upset by it."

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me what happened."

"It's about Seb."

Seb!?" I squeaked. "As in Sebastian Archibald?" My chest tightened immediately. "What- what happened? I thought he was the one that worked out you were the one who told Jane Doe."

"He was, but he had some stuff going on between his parents and- and…"

I grabbed Violet by the shoulders. "Tell me what happened!"

"Sebastian and I went to the Hamptons to spy on his dad and campaign manager. There was a couple of moments."

"What do you mean, 'a couple of moments'?" I blurted out, unable to hold back. "Wait. Are you saying that you think you like Seb?"

She clapped her hands to her face. "I don't know. I knew I shouldn't have spoken to you about this. Part of me thought you would be sympathetic towards me. I could hardly talk to Meredith about it, those two have a ton of history. No. I don't like Sebastian Archibald… He's- he's…."

Unintentionally, I had switched off, because she knew exactly how I felt about Sebastian. Eventually, she excused herself and disappeared downstairs. Angry and sad, I sat on the end of my bed and tried to hold it all together. This felt like a nightmare.

-o-

Little did we all know that everything was about to come to a head with the announcement of the Midsummer Night's Dream cast and Harper's Sweet Sixteenth. I had auditioned for a couple of characters in the play. Most of our friends had auditioned for at least a part in the play. J.J, Seb, Violet, Harper, Meredith and even Levi had auditioned. Henry was one of the few people I knew that hadn't been at the auditions from what I had heard.

"Have you heard anything? About the cast announcement?" I asked Harper at the lockers on the main corridor. "I hope we get parts."

Harper looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Come on Vick, you're bound to get a part. If not one of the main, you'll definitely be one of the fairies at the very least. I'm just hoping to get one of the smaller fairies."

"Stay positive. Besides, it's your Sweet Sixteenth tonight, aren't you excited?"

"Oh it's not that exciting Vick. It's just a little party, nothing too special." Harper swapped her blazer for her maroon leather jacket. "I overheard Meredith earlier saying that Dustin was doing this big photoshoot with all this big fashion line and they want her to model some stuff after the Waldorf Designs runway."

"Well- as Meredith like to remind us all on her social media, she is going to be New York's Next Top Model." I shut my locker and shook out my hair. "I just hope that she doesn't do anything stupid at Dustin's request. He may be a photographer, but he's older and we all know that guys have a certain something on their mind."

"But I thought I heard a rumour that Meredith and Seb-"

"Exactly that, a rumour. Seb told me what really happened and it was not that. Close, but not all the way."

There was a slight hubbub down the corridor and that's when I knew something what going on. It was the cast list. I just knew it. I squeezed my arm, eager to know if I had a part or not. My favourite part to play wouldn't actually be Hermia or Helena like you would expect. I would much rather play Titania to be honest. It might not be as big a part, but I would be queen of the fairies. Who wouldn't want that title?

"Congratulations Victoria!" one girl said, passing me by. "You're going to be amazing!"

So I guess I had a part. I wondered who had the other parts. I grabbed Harper's hand and pulled her through the crowd towards the piece of paper that had been stuck to the wall.

"Woah..." I mumbled, admiring the cast list and adding it to my existing knowledge. "Since when did Henry audition?"

Harper squeezed me. "You got Titania, and I got Peaseblossom! This is going to be so much fun- with Violet and Meredith in it as well as all the guys, this will be great!"

I nodded weakly, looking at the main four characters. Seb and Henry has somehow ended up in lead roles, with Violet and Maddie Fox taking the female leads. If Violet and Henry were on the rocks, then what was going to happen in the play rehearsals when there would be mischief afoot. Scrolling down the list, I looked for the two names of the guys that I would be spending most of my time with. Deep down, I hoped that one of them might be Logan Mallory - the definition of tall, dark and handsome.

But no... his name was one of the two.

"You're kidding me. Levi and J.J? You couldn't have written a better drama sitcom if you tried." I slapped a hand to my face as I walked away.

-o-

Harper's fairytale themed party was exactly what we needed to get us into the weekend mood. Some people had really taken to the whole dressing up thing. I had chosen to be Rapunzel, with potentially the thickest and heaviest long blonde wig that had been braided into oblivion. Nearly every guy has a sort of Prince Charming look going for them. There was an ice sculpture by the entrance that was captivating and amazing to look at.

I quickly found Violet standing in a corner by herself. "Hey..."

"Hey Vick," she replied, playing with her little red riding hood cloak. "I'm sorry about this week."

"Stop it Violet. You have nothing to apologise for. I understand that sometimes feelings can catch us off guard or make us feel strange. There's nothing we can do about them."

"I just don't want Jane Doe to know." Violet nervously scanned the room. "Because I'm not ready to give up on Henry. Part of me wants to explain why I did what I did, but I'm just not ready. If Henry finds out about Sebastian and last weekend, I just know he'll never forgive me."

I didn't want to sympathise with her at this point, although I remained a friendly face. "Well you swore me to secrecy so I guess you're in the clear. Let's enjoy the party. And congratulations on the part as Hermia, you're going to be amazing."

"That's something strange and contrived about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Lots of people didn't audition and still got parts. I think someone wants to create trouble."

Rather than listen to more of Violet's conspiracy, I walked away when I heard a message on my phone.

Jane Doe wanted to play.

 _Heya Vicky- so something tells me you know a little secret about Little Bird and Mini Gatsby. Tag, you're it. Either you give me a secret, or I will expose this one. Know my name, keep the secrets. Jane Doe, kisses X X_

I hesitantly fired off a response to the social media account and felt sick to the stomach. Even if in my heart, I knew it was the right thing to do. Still dreading my response, I went about enjoying the party.

As Harper was about to blow out her candles, everyone's phones pinged. This was it... this was going to be one embarrassing revelation.

I read the post and cringed.

 _Hey UESiders, did you know that Vicky has been playing the field herself? First she was Mini Gatsby' game girlfriend, then she had the hots for Boy Wonder, but now she has moved onto Levi Walker. Oof, are you downgrading or upgrading, Vicky? Know my name, keep the secrets. Jane Doe, kisses X X_

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Did you see that coming? Vick put herself in the spotlight to protect Violet, but what's going to happen next? What did Violet mean about the casting for the play?**


	18. Chapter 18 - First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters have been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: Seems like Jane Doe took a slight hiatus, but how long will this one be for?

 **Chapter 18 – Harper E. Scott**

I had to read Jane's message on a friend's phone because I was in the middle of trying to blow out the candles for my Sweet Sixteenth birthday.

 _Hey UESiders, First Vicky is Mini Gatsby's game girlfriend, then has the hots for Boy Wonder, now she's moved onto Levi Walker. Downgrading or upgrading? Jane Doe, kisses X X_

I looked across the room at Vick and wondered how she was going to react, but she didn't seem upset by it at all. It was as if she had expected it – which meant that she knew exactly what Jane Doe was doing.

But did Vick cause a secret to be deleted, or did someone else tell?

"Well blow the candles out, Harper…" Violet tugged at the red cloak for her little red riding hood outfit. "Do it…"

Inhale, and, exhale. The candles were all out. Extinguished. The party went on, with some help from my parents and family friends who were oblivious to the rouse of Jane Doe.

People left towards the end of the evening, leaving a few of my nearest and dearest friends. Vick, Violet and Meredith. I had wanted some of the guys to be there, but there was a lot of tension between the guys fighting for Vick. And also distance between Seb and Henry. It would have been selfish of me to ask them to stay when they clearly weren't interested in being there.

The four of us were sat awkwardly in my room, preparing for a sleepover. Rapunzel, Red Riding Hood, the Ice Queen and Cinderella were no more – pyjamas and sweatpants galore.

"Where's your brother, Tommy? I haven't seen him all night…" Vicky asked politely.

I struggled for a response, knowing it was a private family matter. "He's gone back to university, I think… He wanted to get settled a little earlier."

Meredith sighed dramatically. "Okay guys, so let's play a little fun game of truth of dare. I'll go first, and I choose truth. Oh, and none of the information we share leaves this room, okay?"

The others agreed and seemed to choose me to decide on the truths and the dares, which felt nerve-wracking as they might judge me based on what I asked, but perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to ask the questions I wasn't brave enough to ask.

For Meredith, I kind of wanted to know what the deal with her and Seb was.

"Okay, I guess what I kind of want to know, is what the deal with you and Seb was?"

Meredith bit her lip before giggling to herself. "There is no deal. There never was a deal either. He was a guy that I knew who I may have kissed once or twice."

"There must be more to it than that?"

"You only get one question. You'll have to wait until later." She winked playfully at me. "Violet, you're up."

Violet's eyes dropped. "Dare."

"I dare you to… oh- I don't know. Post a gushing photo about any one of the guys on social media. Vick can write it!" I smiled, thinking it would be funny, but their reaction told me otherwise. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing – here Vick, take my phone."

Vick hesitantly took it and then fired off a photo with a caption on it. "All done – I chose J.J and wrote a gushing statement about how you're looking forward to the pilot and seeing you two on camera."

Violet gawped at her. "Oh Vick! That is so embarrassing!" she squealed before covering her mouth to laugh. "We'll get our own back though, don't worry."

"Well you'll have to hope Harper's got a good truth question waiting for me." Vick shook her head, letting her blonde bob wiggle like a tassled dress. "Do your worst Harper."

"Snog, marry, avoid. Seb, Levi, J.J." I smiled cheekily.

"You've already asked me a snog, marry, avoid scenario – the one with Dustin, Henry and Seb..." Vick pursed her lips. "That's mean, though it is admittedly a juicy question." She played with her hands nervously. "Okay, I've got it. Avoid Levi, because he's too needy. Snog Seb because I'm interested to know if he's a good kisser and marry J.J because- well, who wouldn't want to marry Jesse James Conroy!?"

Our high pitched squeals were muffled by us hugging pillows close to our faces.

"It's your turn Harper. We'll come up with a good one." Meredith ushered the other girls closer. "You're going with truth right?"

I nodded hastily, fearful of what dare might come my way.

"Okay- so this one kind of has two layers to it…" Meredith grabbed my hand, grinning broadly. "The second part is affected by your first answer."

"Right… I guess I'm okay with that."

"You know Logan Mallory, right? Do you think he's fit?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Logan? Well yeah, he's like the top jock – who doesn't think he's fit, athletically speaking?"

"No no, I mean, like, do you have a crush on him?"

"Well I don't really know him…"

"Harper- the guy wants to ask you out on a date but doesn't know how to!" Meredith squealed making Vick and Violet laugh in exhilaration.

"Oh… I don't know. I'm not really a dating kind of girl."

"Nonsense! Everyone is a dating girl – Violet's got Henry and S- Vick's going to be the new Mrs Conroy one day. I've got my man Dustin. Who have you got? Because it could be Logan, that's all I'm saying."

I shrugged. "Well it might be fun. Maybe?"

-o-

Fun it was not. Awkward it was. A couple of weeks after my birthday, I was on a date with Logan.

Logan seemed intrigued by me at first. He was asking me all these questions about me and what it was like where I lived before I moved to New York. We were sat on the roof of his parent's house in deck chairs that had been left there, with a blanket on the ground. I quickly began to wonder whether this was a set up and something that he always did with the various girls of Constance.

"What's wrong, Harper?" Logan asked out of nowhere.

I squeezed my hands. "It's not you Logan, I am just not used to this sort of thing."

"What? You never kissed a guy before or something."

I felt my back stiffen. "Yes." The word left my mouth before I had a chance to think of an excuse or alternative phrase.

"Perhaps I can help change that."

In a swift movement, he leant around and kissed my lips of which were unfortunately parted, thus allowing an open mouthed kiss. The shock of the sudden attack meant I just allowed it to happen before I hooked an arm around the back of his neck.

"You would never know about your- um, lack of experience." Logan turned towards the sky, smiling up at the shining stars. "Sometimes I like to come up her and just look up at the sky and wonder how many stars there are on the other side of the clouds."

"Yeah…" I whispered, looking up with him. "I know what you mean."

The late time made me very aware of the fact that my parents would be wondering where I was. When I glanced at my phone, I was met with a list of texts and missed calls from my mom and dad.

"I have to go," I murmured. "This was- this was nice."

"Sure. Guess I'll see you around then?" Logan barely looked at me as I walked myself down and out.

-o-

My mom were frantic as ever when I eventually got home.

"Where have you been? We've got to go to see Tommy before visiting hours are over." Mom ushered me out of the door and along the grid of roads to see my brother. "I thought you said you'd be straight home after school?"

I nodded quietly. "I know, but I got carried away."

"Carried away? Oh Harper, this is your brother we're talking about. Tommy is not well and we should be a family right now. Thank god the doctors know what's good for him and are willing to let us slip in outside of hours."

"I'm sorry Mom," I replied as we cut across the park to the west side where the hospital would be.

My palms were sweaty on the elevator ride up to see Tommy. I never really liked hospitals. Especially not when Tommy was sick. We headed towards the rehabilitation wing where, in a private wing, Tommy would be waiting.

Stopping outside his room, I looked in through the window at him. He was lying lifelessly, with a heart monitor rhythmically beeping away.

"I want to know where you were Harper – but not now. Tommy is more important right now," Mom whimpered before composing herself and opening the door into Tommy's room. "Oh baby, it's Mom and Harper – Dad is on his way." Mom sat down beside Tommy, stroking his hand and pointing at the chair for me to sit in.

I lowered myself to the chair, feeling a knot in my stomach. The tears burst out and I blubbed like a child. Ignoring Mom's whimsical pleas for me to stop, I ran out the door and down the corridor. I slumped down in one of the chairs in the waiting area and covered my hands with my face.

"Harper?"

That was Violet's voice which meant thus must have been the hospital her dad was a neurosurgeon at. She was bound to find out why I was there at the hospital.

"Harper, are you okay?" Violet sat down slowly beside me. "I know we are not exactly right, but you can still talk to me. You know that right?"

I tried to nod.

"Talk to me..."

"What about you though? You don't talk either."

She was taken aback by the comment. "Well there's nothing to tell."

"What about the thing that is going on with you and Henry? And Sebastian- he's involved too, I overheard them at my party."

"Oh, what were they talking about?"

"You know..."

"Me and Henry, after the leak of Waldorf designs. After that Jane Doe post, we kind of had an argument. In a way, I don't even know if we are together or not. I mean, Sebastian told Henry it was me that leaked the designs, and I did. But it can't have all been me because I didn't supply the photos."

God. This was it. I had to come clean. Because of me Henry and Violet were on the brink of breaking up yet I had some knowledge to help resolve that.

"I sent the photos in. Because I didn't want for news of my brother to get out."

Violet's eyes dropped. "Why would you not speak up earlier?" she snapped aggressively, trying to keep her voice down. "I can't believe you didn't speak up and take some of the blame. I really care about Henry and I could lose what I have with him because of this and Jane Doe." She put a hand over her eyes, hiding her expression. "All of us need to have a chat about this Jane Doe business. It's getting out of hand now." Violet walked away before I had the chance to say anything else.

In a flurry of anger, I found myself on Jane Doe's Twitter page, about to send her a strongly worded message when a voice in my head told me not to send it.

Then Vick started to ring. I hurried to an empty corner and answered, hoping to sound more positive and like I hadn't just been crying.

"Harper, I can see straight through you. Where are you?" Her voice was calm and soothing.

"In the hospital on the west side."

"Oh my god, why? Are you okay? Don't answer, I'm on my way."

"I'm fine... it's Tommy."

The line went dead and I moved around the corridor, heading towards the entrance of the hospital. Vick arrived minutes later and threw her arms around me. Clutches in her hands was the copy of the book she had pinched from Tommy.

"Can I see him?" Vick asked.

"Yes."

I took her upstairs to see Tommy - I gave Mom a subtle death stare to stop her from saying anything.

Vick put the book down on the table beside Tommy. "What happened?"

"He got spiked... severe reaction from his body..."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered uncertainly. "Can I talk to you outside, Harper?" Outside, Vicky was way more frantic than I'd ever seen her. "I think it's my fault."

"How? How can it possibly be your fault?"

"Because I ended up at a party and Tommy was there. Protective of me over some creepy guy who was pestering me. We were chatting and then he jokingly downed my drink. When he started to throw up and collapse, I knew I had to get out of there in case the police caught me there."

I enveloped her in a tight embrace. "It's okay, Vick. Tommy might have suspected something which is why he did what he did. As long as you're okay."

-o-

The first day of rehearsals, the drama co-ordinaries started getting us to do all these trust exercises. It was bizarre, but nice to get to know the other people I would be doing scenes with.

The main four - Henry, Maddie, Seb and Violet seemed slightly stony and everyone could see it.

"No, no, no. This won't do! We are going to have to eventually believe that firstly, Maddie- Helena is madly in love with Henry- Demetrius, whilst envious at Violet, our Hermia. Secondly, Sebastian and Violet appear happy even though Lysander ditches her when mischief is made. Come on you four. Okay, we'll try something different..."

The four appeared instantly concerned.

"I'm want to see your best dance and debutante presentation. Sebastian and Violet versus Maddie and Henry."

Violet gave Henry an apologetic look before whispering something about it being for the play. She snaked her arms around Sebastian's neck as he rested his hands behind her at the small of her back. Maddie took to it more quickly, pulling Henry close.

Vick leaned towards me to whisper, "Maddie is revelling in the fact that Henry used to have the biggest crush on her last year."

The coordinator was satisfied with their dances, switching partners at a point.

"What's the deal with Seb and Violet?"

"What do you mean, Harper?"

"It's like there is something there... I can't tell."

"I wouldn't look too much into it."

My phone buzzed and it was a message from Jane Doe. Vick caught a glimpse of it and pulled me out the hall to the toilets.

"What does she want? I know it's Jane Doe, I saw it."

I read out the message. "Hey Harpsichord- really, great... Tag, you're it again! It's time to choose whose secret comes out. Yours or Little Bird's? Just in case you wondered which secret id be sharing of yours- how about your little rooftop session with Logan Mallory? Go you little Harpsichord. Jane Doe. Kisses."

Vick went to grab my phone. "You can't choose Violet."

I held my phone to my chest. "Why? I don't want everyone knowing about my failure of a date with Logan."

"What? How?" Vick exclaimed loudly, silencing herself when the door opened and Violet stepped in. "Violet... we need to talk with you."

"No, we don't," I added, going to leave.

Vick cornered me metaphorically by blurting out the truth. "Jane Doe is asking Harper whether to share her secret or yours."

Violet cupped a hand over her mouth. "Please- I know we had a fight, but if you choose me, then it'll ruin everything I have with Henry. Henry won't understand."

I wrinkled my nose. "Understand what?"

Violet dropped her hands. "That the weekend after the fashion show, Sebastian asked me to help follow his dad to the Hamptons."

"And?" I felt like there was an and.

"Nothing happened. I just don't want Henry to know – if he does find out, I'm sure he'll think something did something between me and Seb."

I frowned at her, trying to determine whether Violet was holding back on me. "But if you open up to him before Jane Doe sends out a hit, then wouldn't that negate the damage?"

"I can't believe you're actually considering choosing me!" Violet snapped feistily, turning on a nearby tap to mask the noise. "What's your secret then?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Well it sure as hell isn't going to be as destroying as mine. You and Logan might actually be able to make something of your rooftop date."

"Not when Jane Doe tells everyone that was my first kiss."

"But how would Jane Doe know that?"

"How does Jane Doe ever know anything? She just does!" I sent my response. "There, I've sent my response, but I really think you should talk to Henry and tell him the truth. If you do, he'll understand. I know he will."

Violet turned away and stormed out the toilets.

Vick stared at me with a petrified expression. "I can't believe you choose her secret."

I shook my head. "I didn't, but the secret she has is eating her up inside. If she tells Henry, it'll be a weight off her shoulders." I showed Vick my phone for good measure.

I walked out of the toilets and back towards the hall where we might be able to catch the last bit of the meeting for the play.

"Harper? What are you doing here?"

"Logan!" I exclaimed quietly, feeling nervous all of a sudden because we hadn't really spoken much. "How are you doing?"

"Alright- I tried messaging you, but you never replied… What gives?"

"Oh nothing. I, uh- well I kind of just thought that you didn't like me in the same way." I leaned back against the wall, trying to remain calm in this awkward conversation. "Because if you don't, then that's cool. I'd just rather know now."

Logan rolled his eyes. "But I do. I just want to get to know you more."

"Really?" I asked, staring up at him as he stepped towards me.

"Really, really."

I could sense him moving towards me, looking down, but I could see the cast beginning to leave and I panicked. "Not here," I whispered giddily.

"Who cares?"

"I care!" I squeaked, stopping when he smacked his lips quickly onto mine. "Oh."

"I'll text you, okay?"

"Sure…"

Then the phone alerts came through and my heart smashed on the floor.

 _Hey UESiders, 2, 4, 6, 8 – who does Harpsichord appreciate? Not Pencil Boy anymore, but Mr Mallory! And I heard a rumour that she told Mr Mallory that he was her first kiss… Did she forget about this kiss? Ouch- that gotta hurt, huh Mr Mallory? Nobody likes to be someone's sloppy seconds. Know my name, keep the secrets, Jane Doe. Kisses. X X_

There was the photo of the time where I accidentally kissed Henry attached and the people who were quick to read it were already sniggering away to themselves. Logan seemed confused at first, before realising that people were laughing at him and me. I just knew he was going to walk away, I could just feel it.

"Harper…" he whispered, dropping his bag.

Everyone around watched as he strode towards me, kissing me like we were in some kind of teen rom-com film. His hand was on the back of my head, holding me close. People began to gasp, cheer and even laugh.

Looks like Jane Doe should be careful who she messes with…

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Oops, now did you expect that to happen? Looks like Jane Doe is really about to crack down on the kids one of these days if they think that they will get away with this apparent defiance...**


	19. Chapter 19 - Holding out on me

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl – I own Lydia and Sebastian who are from my previous story "The Unheard Sister of Chuck Bass" and the other characters have been submitted through my SYOC, PM me if you're interested in submitting a character

A/N: Little Harpischord is all growing up, but who is about to be targeted this time?

 **Chapter 19 – Violet Avery**

"Henry, can I talk to you? In private? It's important..." I asked politely.

He sighed dramatically before following me out of the main hall and down a quiet corridor. "What is it, Violet?"

"I need to talk to you, about us. About our relationship."

My chest was about to erupt at the thought of telling Henry about my visit to the Hamptons with Sebastian. It was put on hold when our phones buzzed. We hesitantly went to look. I was quicker because I had to know what Jane Doe had said. Harper had just released my secret and Henry was about to find out too.

 _Hey UESiders, 2, 4, 6, 8 – who does Harpsichord appreciate? Not Pencil Boy anymore, but Mr Mallory! And I heard a rumour that she told Mr Mallory that he was her first kiss… Nobody likes to be someone's sloppy seconds. Jane Doe. Kisses. X X_

I gawped at the message on my phone and realised that Harper hadn't done what I thought she had. She had given herself up to Jane Doe – for me... I owed her now. I just hoped that we would be able to move forwards. "Henry."

"Violet, I want to be honest with you. What we had was really special. There is a part of me that wants to give you another chance, but I can't do that. My mom is furious and desperate to know where the leak came from. Whilst you helped to save the show, you ruined it in the first place."

"I know," I interrupted, feeling my eyes beginning to water. "But you have to believe me. I felt like I had no choice. Henry, you know I would not have sent information to Jane Doe if I could have avoided it."

"What was it worth?" Henry asked, looking up and down the still empty corridor. "I need to know what my mother's business was up against."

I shook my head. "You wouldn't understand, Henry."

"Try me," he insisted, taking my hand. "Like I said, if I mean anything to you, you start being honest with me, wouldn't you?"

I paused, unsure what to say at this point – nothing seemed like the right thing to say. "It's about my parents... and their constant infidelities."

Henry's face dropped, unsure of how to process this new information. "But they're fine. What infidelities?"

"See? I knew you wouldn't understand. Especially when everything seems fine with your family." I placed my hands over my face. "Can't we get past this?"

He went to walk away, and at first, I took that as a no. Henry stopped at the end of the corridor. "If there's nothing else that you're hiding, then I guess we can get past this and try to be Little Pencil again..." He flashed me a charming smile.

Whilst it melted me inside, I couldn't help feeling as thought he was trying to coerce me into confessing about my little Hamptons trip with Sebastian. "Nothing else," I replied nervously.

-o-

After Henry and I seemed to journey back to familiar grounds, we decided to keep it a secret. Under the impression that this secrecy would allow us to remain off Jane Doe's radar, we went to the other's house in secret and picked up where we left off.

One autumnal evening, I was returning home from the Bass-Waldorf house and noticed a familiar face at the door to my house. Sebastian. He was sat on the steps looking down at his black and white trainers. I could see one of his feet vibrating against the stone like he was anticipating something. Seb seemed almost nervous – a mood of which I had never seen him in before.

"Seb? What are you doing here?" I asked cautiously, walking slowly towards him.

"I wanted to talk to you." Seb looked up at me with the famous Archibald blues that glistened in the moonlight.

"About what?"

"Sit down?" He patted the step beside him and I obliged in sitting on the cold step. "There's something I've been meaning to talk with you about. With everything that's been going on – the play, us going to the Hamptons, Jane Doe hits... I felt like we didn't really talk about what happened."

"But nothing happened." I shot back harshly, avoiding eye contact and keeping my gaze fixed on the other side of the street.

"I know nothing physically happened, Violet. I just want to know what else you felt."

My mind raced with thoughts about the direction of this conversation and it made me super nervous. "Seb, I really care about Henry. A big part of me isn't over him," I replied, going down the mature route of conversation.

Seb turned towards me, accidentally knocking his knee against mine. "That's obvious, yet you were the one standing outside my door in the Hamptons. You came to me."

The words stung, despite brimming with the truth. "I was alone and- and... well you turned me away and told me to go to my room."

"Because you were still Henry's girlfriend."

"When had that ever stopped you in the past?" I retaliated nastily.

Seb was caught off guard. "You're right, it hasn't. Things are different now though." His hand snaked its way up to my cheek and pulled me towards him.

The feeling of his lips on mine was electric and I felt a renewed energy coursing through my body. I pushed my hand against his chest, noticing his heart racing. "No, I can't do this..." I bolted up the stairs and into the building where I stomped into the elevator up to my parent's penthouse. "No, no, no..." I whispered, leaning back against the mirrored walls.

The worst thing was, there was no one I could confide in about this predicament. Vick and Meredith had their own history with Sebastian, and I was not top of Harper's friend list either. I couldn't even have told you what my heart from feeling about it. Whilst my head wanted me to stick with Henry, my heart lavished in the excitement of the possibility of being with Sebastian.

Stepping out the lift into the penthouse, I noticed Dad reading the newspaper under a small table lamp. He barely acknowledged me as I walked across the room. Once I was by my bedroom door, he called out to me.

"There's a dress on the door of your dressing room. Your mom and I want you to wear it tomorrow evening for the gala."

"Yes Dad," I shouted quickly, before locking myself away. "J.J?" I saw his name come up on my phone. "J.J?"

"Hey Vi – not sure if you are free to talk... It's just that, well, today you didn't seem yourself. I know I haven't seen you in a while. Well, since rehearsals started up, but I noticed something was off with you. I just wanted to check that you are all okay."

I froze, hoping that this was not another crush coming out of the woodwork, so I laughed it off. "Are you kidding me? Everything's find, J.J. Nothing to worry about."

"Vi, I know you and Henry are kind of in this go-between stage of together and not together, and Jane Doe intervening with the play's casting doesn't help either. As a completely unbiased source, you can trust me. Tell me how you really are."

"I don't want to talk on the phone. Meet me before school?" I gave him an address and told him to meet me there early the next morning.

-o-

The next morning, I was sat in a small coffeehouse around the corner from Constance. My phone was face down on the table whilst a small cappuccino sat steaming beside it. The place was relatively empty, with an elderly lady on the table beside me constantly stirring her coffee, ignoring the sloppy spillage on the saucer beneath. I had a sick feeling in my stomach because I had to tell Henry that I couldn't meet up before school.

"Come on J.J…" I mumbled, glancing at the rustic clock on the wall.

The bell hanging above the door jingled and J.J burst into the coffeehouse, slumping into the chair opposite me with an apologetic look on his face. At first we caught up on school and family stuff – J.J told me that the production team had finalised a start date for the pilot of the series he was in.

"Spill the beans Avery. How come you and Henry still haven't reconciled? Because from where I'm standing, he is still not over you." He smiled weakly.

"That's not-" I stopped myself from telling the truth, remembering that me and Henry had chosen not to let on that we were back together. "There's some stuff that has happened lately that has me a bit confused."

J.J nodded slowly. "I can see that." He leant back and then rocked forwards. "Look- I know it's not my place to say, but did something happen between you and Seb?"

I tried not to flinch, but he caught my eye. "No. Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, just curiosity I guess. Just seeing you guys during rehearsals and such. There's a distance between you and Henry which is down to the fact you're not together anymore, but I don't understand why there would be a distance between you and Seb unless something happened."

"It's nothing, really."

"How come I just don't believe you?" J.J laced an arm over the back of his chair and propped his right foot on his left knee. He looked the picture of calm. "You can trust me, Violet."

"With Jane Doe around, I don't know who I can trust. You betrayed Vick's trust at the end of the day." I stopped.

"What happened?" he asked repeatedly. "I promise you, I will not say a word."

I bit my lip hard, wiggling my nose slightly. "J.J…" I took a big gulp of my cappuccino. "Seb came onto me." My eyes widened when I saw Meredith gawping at me through the glass window. "I have to go," I added abruptly, swiping my handbag off the floor. "Bye."

Throwing open the door, the bell jingling, I inhaled the sweet smell of freshly baked pretzels from a nearby vendor.

"Merry- wait!" I called out quickly.

She whipped around, towering over me in her heeled shoes with a false smile on her face. "Oh Violet, hey!"

I knew Meredith was going to act like she didn't see anything as we started to walk towards Constance, disappearing into the small string of other schoolgirls. It was only when we were climbing the steps up to the building that I decided I would have to bite the bullet.

"You won't say anything, will you?"

Meredith glanced over her shoulder. "Why? Is there something going on between you and Boy Wonder?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No, nothing going on there."

"Then why were you worried about me saying something?"

"Not exactly – I just didn't want you to assume anything. That's all."

Meredith pursed her lips. "No. You just didn't want me to involve Jane Doe in things by stirring trouble and saying you were hooking up with J.J."

"Hooking up with?!" I exclaimed loudly before dropping my tone instantly. "I don't just hook up with people."

Meredith shrugged slightly before striding away, purposefully practicing that catwalk stomping that made her skirt swish and flick.

I rolled my eyes and went into the building to go on and endure a painfully slow day. By the time everyone was leaving, I was glad to see a notice postponing the rehearsal until tomorrow.

Vick and Harper caught me in the corridor, asking me to go with them to meet up with some of the St Jude's boys. I knew that would include Henry and Sebastian, but they wouldn't let me say no. They seemed to think J.J coming would encourage me to come. The best I could do was say I'd have to leave early because of the gala.

Harper squeezed my hands in hers. "Can we be friends again?" she asked softly.

I could feel her hands trembling. "I should be the one asking that. I'm sorry I accused you of only looking out for yourself."

"It's forgotten..."

"Yeah- but only because Logan called out Jane Doe's taunting." I giggled, linking arms with Harper and pulling her along. "Things still moving forwards with Logan then?"

Harper whispered, "He kind of ghosted me. I sent him a text last week and one yesterday, but I haven't heard from him since."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well something is going to change about that." I stride off, firing a DM off to J.J's official Twitter page to drag Logan along. No issues, no questions.

He politely accepted with an additional laughing face and emoji.

-o-

We met the St Jude boys all gathered around a park bench on the edge of Central Park. Everyone agreed it was the best middle ground because me and someone else lived on the West Side.

As soon as I saw Logan, I grabbed him by the bag strap and pulled him down the path, ignoring the whistling from some of the guys I didn't know.

"What are you playing at, Logan?" I snapped angrily.

He leaned forwards, over me as he was head and shoulders taller than me. "Violet, you're going to have to be more descriptive than that I'm afraid. So I know what you're accusing me of."

"Harper said you've ghosted her- what the heck are you playing at? I didn't have you down for a coward..."

Logan's face twitched. "What? No, no, no. She ghosted me Violet. I swear it. That girl's left me on read for the last three messages I've sent."

"Well that's not what I've been told."

"Then you've been told wrong." He pulled out his phone from his inside blazer pocket, showing me the screen. "Enough evidence for you, Detective?"

Logan was telling the truth. He had tried to get in touch with her; but she had ignored the messages.

"Family troubles, I guess."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Logan asked. "I don't get you girls sometimes."

My hand impulsively pushed him back, irritated by the comment. "And I could say the same thing. Look. Just go and talk to her. Open up to her and show that you're serious about getting to know her."

Before hearing a response, I marched back towards the group where J.J greeted me again.

"I've been confided in by your phantom kisser," he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. "I don't need to hear it."

"Oh I think you will when you hear what I have to say."

Across the clustered group, my eyes caught Henry's but I couldn't even bring myself to return the subtle smile. The worried expression was slapped across my face.

"What?" I asked quietly.

J.J put an arm over my shoulder. "Someone else has been pulling the strings and messing with their head."

"Who?"

"My source refused to disclose the information. And before you go fire angry, it's not me- it's one of the Constance girls. That's all I know." He got out his phone and sighed. "I need to go. Possibly see you at the gala tonight? Your parents are hosting, aren't they?"

I nodded quickly and watched J.J break off from the group. I rubbed my temples with my thumb and forefinger. It was hard to get it out of my system that I was stuck between two guys. Not to mention, I was secretly going out with one of them, but that didn't stop the overthinking.

"Will you be at the gala tonight?" a voice asked beside me. Henry must have edged his way around the circle towards.

"Um, yeah. I noticed the Bass, Archibald and Humphrey names on the elite guest list my parents drew up weeks ago. Will you be joining them?"

"I think I might do..." Henry winked at me with a bright and contagious smile. "It'll just be Tiff who will be missing from the Waldorf-Bass family."

"Then perhaps I will see you there," I replied playfully.

-o-

I was stood in the hall of the hotel where the Avery duo were hosting their little gala where they could show off their wealth and allegedly solid married. The theme was fire and ice. Blue and red. Except for my family who were wearing silvery-white outfits. They were plastered to either side of me, forcing me to smile for photos and portray this perfect family image. My chest felt tight and the hustle and bustle of the hall made me feel claustrophobic.

"Mr Archibald, soon to be Mr Mayor, I hope!" Dad exclaimed, patting Nate Archibald on the back.

Standing beside Mr Archibald was his wife, Lydia. Seb's mother, and Henry's aunt. Lydia looked sophisticated and elegant in a cobalt blue floor length dress with beaded detail at the waist. Her light brown hair was loosely curled and pulled down one side, showing off her dangly jewelled earrings that swung with every step.

There was something about the expression on her face that showed it up as false. Hurt lay beneath the smile and that hit me because of what I knew and what I had seen. The arrival of Ava quickly behind them confirmed as much. All I could see was her dancing and laughing with Seb's dad. Not that I saw the appeal in Ava compared to Mrs Archibald.

As the Archibald family fed into the crowd, I caught Seb's gaze. He was glancing over his shoulder at me and I felt a sharp twinge in my stomach. Seb was only behaving this way because someone had told him that I had feelings for him. He wasn't the sort of person to put himself out there and face the risk of rejection. This guy would spend time pursuing girls who crushed on him, as he knew he wouldn't be rejected. There was no knowing what was really going through his mind.

Quickly behind the Archibald family, came Henry and his parents. Blair and Chuck were courteous to me. Blair even complimented my outfit and commented on how pretty I looked, giving Henry a nudge as she and Chuck passed him.

Henry smiled nervously. "Hi again, Violet."

Before my parents could intervene and ask for an introduction, I bundled Henry into the hall, squeaking an equally nervously apology to Henry.

He stood in a corner behind a stone pillar and pulled me nearer, out of sight of the crowd. Henry's hand was on my arm, brushing his finger backwards and forwards with a gentleness that made the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

"Henry…"

It was clear that Henry was nervous about something important that he wanted to ask. "Vi- I want to ask you something…"

This was it. He was going to ask me to be his girlfriend again. Officially. No sneaking around behind Jane Doe's back, because she was bound to find out eventually.

"Yes," I hastily replied.

"What?" Henry gasped, pulling his arm back. "Violet, I wanted to ask you if you had developed feelings for someone else…"

My eyes widened and I gripped Henry's hand to stop him from leaving. "No. Never. No." I paused. "I thought you were going to ask me to be your girlfriend again…"

"Oh."

"I'm sorry- can we start over?"

"Be my girlfriend," Henry replied in a demanding tone. "Forget Jane Doe. She can't drag us apart anymore. Not when I feel this way about you." He snaked his arms around me, enveloping me in a tight embrace before kissing my cheek. "We'll tell people gradually, right?"

"Of course…" I whispered, planting a kiss on his lips and closing my eyes. "I'm glad we could move forwards. Honestly, I'm just surprised your mom was so nice to me, given what I did."

"I spoke to her. She understands now, and I didn't tell her about your parents either."

-o-

The gala was a roaring success – everyone seemed to enjoy it. It was made even more enjoyable by sneaking Henry into my room. He slept on the floor by my bed like a protective guard dog and we fell asleep whilst holding onto the other's hand.

An Instagram alert woke me up quickly and I say the dreaded username on the screen. Jane Doe. It was time for me to give something up.

I had to cup my hand over my mouth to stop myself from gasping out loud. Jane Doe had been stalking me – or at least, she had her followers do the dirty work. She had sent me photos. Photos of me and Seb kissing on the step. Photos of me and J.J in the coffeehouse. Even photos of me and Logan in the park, with him looming over me like he too was going to kiss me.

 _If you don't want Pencil Boy to see this, you might want to give me a secret… You can't hide a secret from me._

I fired back a message that Harper ghosted Logan.

 _Oh you'll have to do better than that. I know you can do better than that._

I went through my friends, trying to work out the link or where the secret might originate and when I found a few options, I knew I would end up hurting people. But it was my turn to be selfish.

The last message turned my stomach, even more so when Henry awoke and asked me what I was doing.

 _That's my little birdy… I knew you were holding out on me, but I know you and Pencil Boy played me trying to keep your own little secret so he might just see these photos anyway. Know my name, keep the secrets. Kisses. X X_

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I can think of a couple of secrets that Violet might choose to reveal and there's something in the air that tells me there is going to be a huge blowup at some point – who do you think is behind Jane Doe?**


End file.
